


Running The Gauntlet

by AbhorrentGodliness, Gaqalesqua



Series: Collabs [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Aphrodisiacs, Banter, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Collars, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deception, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Facials, Femsub, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Group Sex, Leashes, Lies, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Masturbation, Nightmares, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Unhealthy Relationships, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Leonora Parker doesn't always think things through before she does them. That's how she ends up in Nuka World, fucking a handsome stranger midway through a death-trap.Too bad he's the Overboss.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Male Sole Survivor
Series: Collabs [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/883005
Comments: 52
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

It didn’t take much convincing for Parker to make her way to Nuka-World, not even listening to half of that dumb  _ ‘Hiya, kids!’  _ recording that’d popped up on her pip-boy before she’d decided that was _ exactly _ where she’d wanted to go for whatever fucking reason. Perhaps it was curiosity or stupidity—assuming those were two different things in her world—but regardless of the reason, she’d bloatfly-lined directly to the transit station, hopped on the monorail, and took it straight to the theme park. 

And it was a trap, of course, because why wouldn’t it have been a trap? 

Upon arrival, she was greeted by trash on the ground, skulls and decapitated heads used as interior decoration, and some game show host-like voice taunting her over a loudspeaker. And to make matters worse, the monorail door immediately shut and locked behind her as soon as she stepped out, blocking the only exit and giving her one way to go: down. 

_ Fuck.  _

Well, what else did she have to do on a lazy Friday afternoon? Or was it Saturday? Maybe it was Monday…

Whatever. It mattered not, because Parker was down the steps, shooting green globs of plasma at some turrets while trying to figure out what she was supposed to do and just what she’d gotten herself into. 

Nate had gotten the call about a newcomer in the Gauntlet, everyone had; but his eyes fell on the screen and focused on the woman making her way through it. A Vault-dweller was out of place here, and the fact that she had made it this far was impressive. She’d tried to disguise herself as another Wastelander, but the machinery strapped to her arm was a dead giveaway, and Nate hummed thoughtfully. It would be such a waste to just  _ kill  _ her…

Standing, the Overboss wiped off his face paint and changed his clothes, opting for something that made him look less threatening - a plain white t-shirt and jeans with leather armour strapped to it. Then he headed out of the old restaurant and made his way over to the Cola-Cars arena, slipping into the old service tunnels via the employee corridors he’d finally gotten cleared just a month ago. She hadn’t reached the tunnels yet, and so he crouched down by the fire barrel, warming his hands, waiting for her. The t-shirt looked old and dirty and blood-splattered enough that he could pass for a lost soul. This wasn’t the first time he’d tricked one of these poor sods. 

Parker shot her way through the damned place, taking out turrets and stepping over wires, overall avoiding either getting blown to pieces or burnt into vault dweller toast. It  _ sucked. _ Who the hell put all the labor and caps into making this shit, anyway?

Eventually, she found herself traversing some tunnels, her gun aimed ahead of her, soon landing on someone in the distance.

She froze. That…  _ was _ a person, right? It didn’t look like a feral ghoul. Slowly, the vaultie approached, trying to remain as silent as possible. 

Nate heard her - not  _ well,  _ but he heard her, and looked up, spotting her. “Shit!” he gasped, falling on his ass. “Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!”

Okay, so it  _ wasn’t _ a feral ghoul, just a guy—a guy who made her startle when _ he _ startled. A quiet squeak of surprise escaped her when he gasped and fell back, her own eyes growing wide. “What!? Who are you? Are you one of _ them!?” _

“I’ve been stuck here for hours, I’m not gonna hurt you!” Nate protested. “Been holding off whoever comes my way. I was dumb enough to believe some guy about him needing my help back in Nuka-World and now I can’t leave.”

Some guy? She’d only heard a radio signal. “Do you have a weapon?” Parker asked, eyeing him. 

Nate sat up, and showed her his lever-action rifle. “Got it off one of them that came down here for a fight but I don’t have much ammunition on me.”

This seemed fairly suspect, but what options did she have? Her curiosity had gotten the best of her— _again_ —and now she was stuck in a prewar theme park-turned-maze. It was almost as bad as the _ last _ time she’d gotten trapped in a maze someone built out of an old parking garage because it just looked too good to pass up even though it was _ very obviously _ a trap. Or maybe this time was worse; she had yet to decide. 

But this guy was the first person she’d met since arriving. 

Stepping a bit closer, she glanced him up and down. “That it? Any knives? I know those Brotherhood boys keep them in their boots.”

Nate left his gun where it was and kicked off his boots, holding them up to show her they were empty. “I’ve got nothing,” he told her. “Except a couple stimpaks and some RadAway. Gave one to that guy who was pretending to be hurt. He con one out of you too?”

“I didn’t see any guy,” she told him, motioning with her gun that he could put his shoes back on. “Walk ahead of me and we can get out of here together. But I don’t trust you yet.”

Nate’s eyes widened. “Hey, that’s not fair,” he protested. “How do  _ I  _ know you aren’t gonna shoot me in the back? What if you’re some cute raider chick they sent to trick me?”

The _ compliment _ didn’t register, just the insinuation that she’d betray him.  _ “What!?” _ she hissed, her gun lowering a little while she stepped closer. “If I was gonna kill you, I’d have already done it by now. What good is a weaker gun and little ammo gonna do for me!?”

“Raiders are twisted!” Nate insisted. “They’ll pretend to befriend you and then fuck you up for fun! I’ve seen it happen! I’m not gonna let you trick me like that!”

Her face was growing _ hot _ with anger. Granted, he had a point, but…

“And how do I know _ you're  _ not the one trying to trick _ me!?” _ she countered. 

Whoever picked the perfect timing to run in and try to get him in the shoulders, Nate was thankful; the door nearby burst open and he barely had enough time to snatch up his gun and shoot them in the stomach. Their erstwhile opponent was dead before they hit the floor, and Nate sniffed. Fucking Disciples. Of course Nisha would send one of her dogs.

Everything happened so quickly that Parker didn’t realize what was going on until she was crouched down, her hands covering her head while she made herself as small as possible, gun dangling from its strap at her side.

When Nate glanced over at her, the woman was in a ball. His brow rose. “How the hell are  _ you  _ still alive?” he muttered, finally pulling his shoes back on. 

“I’m small enough to hide,” she grumbled, glancing around after uncovering her head, then standing. Parker brushed herself off, pretending as if nothing happened. “It was just… very sudden. I don’t need your judgments, okay?”

Nate knelt up. “He could’ve shot you easy,” he pointed out. “Thanks for nothing. Guess you’re not a raider. You would’ve joined in rather than balling up like tumbleweed.”

Her nose crinkled. “Well, that’s just rude,” she mumbled to herself. “Look, are we joining up or not? Because I really wanna get out of here.”

“You wanna keep going?” Nate said. “Why the fuck would you wanna do that? This is the one place so far that doesn’t smell like dead bodies and shit.” 

“You’re gonna run out of ammo eventually. Then what?” she asked, her hip cocking out. 

Nate shrugged and stood. “Guess I’ll hide and stab them with this wicked-looking knife our new buddy was carrying.”

As he stood, Parker hadn’t realized just how close she’d gotten to him in her anger until he was _ towering over her.  _ Fuck, the man had to be over a foot taller than her—she barely reached up to his shoulders. “That’s, uh… that’s an—that’s an idea, sure,” the vault dweller murmured while staring up at him, her head tipping back just to do so. 

God, she was even smaller up close. Nate wanted to throw her over the nearest car and tear her clothes off, but he shrugged. “Hey, you wanna go on ahead, be my guest. Waste of a cute girl, but whatever. You don’t trust me.”

“Waste of a—“ The compliment hit her like a fusion freight train, heat traveling up her neck and cheeks.  _ “Oh.” _ Clearing her throat, Parker’s eyes dropped to the ground, her foot kicking at a piece of rubble. “No, I think, um… maybe you’re right. Maybe it’s a bad idea. Probably safer in numbers, anyway.”

The flush in her cheeks was adorable and obvious. Nate didn’t let himself react to it, though he was picturing how red she would get when he made her cum over and over. “Told you.”

_ “Hey, you two gonna sit there forever? You best hope none of our audience gets bored and wants some more action!”  _ RedEye called over the intercom.  _ “Hope you’ve got enough bullets to entertain our crowd!” _

The man wasn’t wrong - a dumbass, but not  _ wrong.  _ Nate knew he would be likely shooting a few more of his own idiots before this was over. “What kind of action?” he found himself calling back, knowing RedEye would hear. 

_ “You’ll see!”  _ RedEye preened. 

Despite her best attempts, Parker couldn’t really tell _ where _ the man might be watching them from. His voice echoed all around the tunnel, making it difficult to pinpoint just where any sort of intercom or loudspeaker might be hiding in the shadows, and there were no real discernible cameras, either—no blinking lights, nothing; she found her gaze meeting her new friend’s again. “What do we do?”

Nate slung his gun over his back and walked past her to kick shut the door that the Disciple had come through, the back of his hand brushing across her stomach gently like it hadn’t been intentional. “Not sure what a raider wants other than blood,” he muttered. “They like the dumb primal shit, I guess.”

_ “C’mon now, if you two ain’t gonna give us a show, we’ll change the programme!” _

Confusion washed over her face before it was taken over by horror with a hint of arousal.  _ ‘Primal shit’ _ could have meant a lot of things, but the main one that settled in her head—other than death, of course—was… well,  _ sex.  _ And with the guy over the intercom demanding a  _ ‘show,’ _ that only made her think about it _ even more.  _

“Uhhh… I don’t, um… I don’t have a clue, either,” she muttered, looking to where he’d touched her. 

Nate sighed, though he could tell already that she was  _ thinking  _ about it. “Guess we could barricade the doors? It’ll take them longer to get through.”

“I-I guess,” Parker hesitantly agreed, her eyes following him around the room. “But I still think maybe trying to escape is our best option.”

“Well we can’t go back, and we  _ know  _ that going forward means more raiders,” Nate said. Idly, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it to wipe a line of sweat off his forehead, the other hand resting on his belt and tugging a little on his jeans. “Maybe we can slowly edge forward, take it a bit at a time, come back here to rest when we’ve probed it thoroughly.”

It was almost _ painful _ how this was going. Was he thinking the same thing as her? Did he have any idea what _ she _ was thinking? Or was it really just her being a goddamn pervert that she was staring at that trail of hair leading down his stomach and disappearing into his jeans?

_ Fuck,  _ what was wrong with her?

“Mhmm,” she agreed, though her voice was high-pitched and strained as her face was visibly struggling with the issue.

Nate glanced over at her. “You ok, tumbleweed? You sound hurt.” He came closer. “You get hit? I can check for you if you want.”

“Tumbleweed,” she whispered, her attention back on his face. But she’d been _ caught,  _ and even though he hadn’t mentioned it, he must have seen that she was looking at him. Right?  _ Right? _

“No, I-I’m okay,” Parker murmured nervously.

“You sure?” Nate asked. “I can check now, no problem. If we’re gonna work together defending this place, I need to keep you healthy.” 

_ “Get on with it, lovebirds!”  _ RedEye taunted. 

“Ignore him,” Nate said, rolling his eyes. “He’s just sore we’re not dead yet.”

The insistence on checking her was making her doubt if she _ hadn’t  _ been hit, and now she was worried maybe her actions were due to blood loss or something related to a bullet wound or—no, that was stupid. She wasn’t hit. He was just _ worrying _ over his new partner, that was all. 

“I’m—I’m okay. Thank you,” the vaultie whispered, swallowing hard. 

A little closer. It wouldn’t be long, he hoped, and he brushed down his shirt and jeans, then stretched, t-shirt lifting a little as he let out a groan; her eyes dropped to the revealed skin again. “Ok,” he began. “That door looks like the only way to get out, so we’ll need to watch it closely to make sure they don’t surprise us. But there’s nothing stopping them from sneaking up on us either, so we can’t risk them taking us from behind. It would be pretty rough to end up getting fucked like that so we’ve got to watch both ends. Which entry would you prefer? Front or rear?”

This had to be a game. Or maybe she was hallucinating. Or just reading too much into it. Whatever it was, Parker—

“Fuck,  _ please _ just do me already,” she blurted out before her eyes grew wide and she audibly snapped her mouth shut, teeth clicking. 

“What?” Nate repeated, trying not to smirk. 

“Just—just do  _ it. _ The door. B-block it. And—and—and,  _ I have to go.” _ Spinning on her heels, Parker swiftly walked away from him and across the tunnel, which really wasn’t very far, but it was still _ away.  _

“What do you mean  _ do me?!”  _ Nate called. 

_ “Now ain’t  _ **_that_ ** _ a plan!”  _ RedEye crowed.  _ “You two get cosy by the fire, and maybe our crowd won’t start gunning for you!”  _

Nate sneered at the intercom. “Shut up. Hey, come on. What’s up? Something wrong?”

“Shut up, you fucking weirdo!” Parker hissed at the man on the intercom. But with her new ally calling after her, she bristled, keeping her back to him. “Nothing! I said,  _ ‘do it,’  _ not,  _ ‘do me’!” _

“No, you definitely said  _ do me,”  _ Nate said. “But, listen, ignore that guy and what he’s saying. Even if it  _ did  _ keep the raiders off our backs, we can still fight them.” He got close enough to gently touch her shoulder. “This whole thing is fucked-up and we shouldn’t be here but that doesn’t mean we have to sell ourselves to get out, ok?”

“Wh—sell myself?” She blinked, turning to face him. “That isn’t—that’s _not_ —I can’t—just—wow, okay. No?”

“Yeah,” Nate said, gesturing wildly into the air. “Wherever they are, they’ve got cameras cause they can see us. We don’t have to fuck in front of them just for their benefit.”

“That wasn’t _ why _ I was—“ She paused and huffed, briefly closing her eyes as even more frustration washed over her. “Forget it. Let’s just barricade the door.”

“Wait- you  _ weren’t  _ thinking of fucking me to distract the raiders?” Nate asked. He didn’t move. 

“That’s what I said,” she mumbled, trying to step around him, but he was just so…  _ big.  _ “Do you, ya know…  _ mind?” _

“Well, you, other than possibly  _ still  _ being a raider plant,” he gave her a grin to show he was joking, “are really cute, and I’m definitely attracted, but we  _ are  _ in a tunnel under a raider stronghold so I’m not gonna push the issue unless, you know, you actually  _ want  _ it.”

_ Fuck.  _ Her cheeks were red. “Well, I mean, the—the _ cameras.” _

He nodded, sighing. “Yeah, I know. That’s ok. I’m not having sex in front of cameras with someone who isn’t comfortable with it. It’s kinda fucked up.”

_ He _ was comfortable with it? “If… there is a spot with no cameras,” she whispered, “Then…”

Nate bit his lip. “Probably inside one of the old trucks,” he suggested, knowing full well they had some installed for this exact purpose. “I don’t see why there would be any there.”

“That’s… true. Shouldn’t be a reason for them to put any in there,” she agreed, glancing over at the trucks. Folding her arms over her stomach, Parker felt herself growing even more nervous than before. Was she _ really  _ about to do this? Fuck some random dude in a raider stronghold all while a bunch of cameras were outside and raiders were listening through them, knowing those same raiders could interrupt and kill them both—or  _ worse? _

Apparently so.

Nate started looking around at the trucks. “That one has a trailer. How about that one? Should be nice and protected.”

“That, um, that works,” she agreed, her voice cracking in nervousness. 

Nate gently took her hand and led her over to the back of the truck, testing the shutter. It was unlocked, just the way he had left it, and he slid it up, pausing to look at it. “Neat, we can lock it from the inside without needing a key.”

“Convenient,” Parker muttered, glancing inside the truck and then around it. “What if they come after us while we’re, ya know?”

“Ok, we can face the shutter and I’ll leave our guns in reach,” Nate suggested, offering her a hand to help her get in. 

There was a bit of hesitation despite this being _ her _ idea—sort of?—but she eventually took his hand, climbing into the truck. “Okay. That works.”

He ran his thumb over the back of her hand. “You don’t have to do this,” he said gently, but when she was inside, he slid the shutter down and locked it. 

“No, I want to, I’m just nervous,” she told him with a light laugh. “The, um… the idea of raiders coming after us while we’re in the middle of fucking isn’t ideal.”

Nate nodded. “Yeah, bit of a buzzkill. But hey, maybe… if we’re loud enough, they’ll just let us be?” He let out a nervous laugh. “I mean, don’t like, fake it or anything.”

She gave him an unpleasant look. “Fake moans are…  _ ugly.” _

“Agreed,” he said. “Ok, what will make you most comfortable? Mostly clothed?”

“Um… I guess so, since we might have to grab our guns and run,” she explained. “But, wait—what’s your name?”

“Oh, oh! It’s Nate,” he said. “What about you?” He began undoing his belt. 

“Parker,” she answered, biting her bottom lip as her eyes trailed down to watch his hands before she started unbuckling her own belt. 

“Nice to meet you, Parker,” he chuckled, one hand reaching for her shirt. “Can I…?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

Nate pulled the faded white fabric up, exposing her breasts. Licking his lips, his cock  _ pulsed  _ in his jeans.  _ God,  _ he wanted to get his cock between them. His hands found her bra, and he glanced at her, waiting for her permission. 

With her belt undone, Parker cupped the backs of his hands as he was grasping the hems of her bra cups, and she guided them downward, using him to pull the fabric beneath her breasts. “We have a, um… bit of height difference here,” she whispered. “Might hurt yourself trying to bend down so much.”

“You wanna get on top?” Nate asked, his eyes on her exposed breasts. Idly, he tugged a little  _ too hard,  _ and he heard a little  _ rip  _ as part of the bra tore. “Oh, shit, sorry.”

Parker _ bristled.  _ “Be careful!” she scolded. “Do you know how hard it is to find bras in my size in the wasteland!?” 

“We can try and fix it later,” he promised, as his hands groped at her breasts. Thumbing her nipples, he leaned down and covered one with his mouth, sucking on it as he bent over her. As his lips and tongue played with the peak, he pulled at her jeans, bringing them down until they were locked around her thighs before pulling on the woman’s panties.

_ Snap.  _

“Shit, fuck, I’m really sorry, Parker!”

She was about to punch him square in the nose. The man was probably eight million times her size, but she was _ definitely _ about to fuck his shit up.

“What the _ fuck,  _ Nate!?” she hissed, shoving him away from her chest—or trying to, at least. 

“Sorry, I’m just- they were more fragile than I thought and I guess I’m a lot stronger than I expected,” he mumbled. “Sorry, Parker. I’m really sorry. We can stop if you want.”

Really, she’d be a liar if she said him tearing her clothes wasn’t turning her on, but she was _ not _ about to admit that. Hell, no. 

Even still, she was already _ soaked _ between her thighs, and his  _ ‘stronger than I realized’ _ excuse was just _ doing something _ to her. 

“It’s fine. Just…  _ please _ be more careful. Like,  _ a lot _ more careful,” Parker huffed in irritation. 

Nodding hurriedly, Nate reached for her again. “Ok, I will,” he promised, grabbing at her breasts the way he’d seen inexperienced idiots do - with much enthusiasm and little technique. The more Parker thought he was a useful idiot, the better this would be. “How do you like it? What do you want me to do?”

Everything about this was  _ frustrating. _ By the looks of him, he’d definitely fucked plenty of people; how could someone like Nate _ not _ have slept around or at least had experience? He was fucking  _ hot.  _ But, no, here she was dealing with him like he was some inexperienced virgin or someone who’d only lost his virginity one or two sessions ago. It was almost like she had to  _ teach _ him; and while that wasn’t really something she would have minded any other day, this was not a good time to need to do that.

“Uh, you’ll have to, um…” her brows furrowed, “How big are you?”

Nate hurriedly pulled his cock out. “Is that too big?”

Parker’s face paled. “Oh, fuck,” she whispered. “Yeah, you’re gonna have to, uh, to prep me. I’m not gonna be able to take you right away.”

Nate nodded. “Ok, fingers or mouth? And what’s the easiest way?”

“Both,” she told him. “And it doesn’t matter with prepping.”

He nodded. Guiding her down onto her back, Nate pulled her jeans a little further until they were around her boots, then lifted her legs, and despite them still being mostly-closed thanks to her jeans still being on, he got his head between her thighs, resting her heels on his back, and spread her folds open. He started licking, one hand running up to her breasts as his tongue lapped at her clit, stroking up from her perineum to the little nub and teasing it. She was  _ so  _ wet, and if not for her  _ needing  _ the prep then Nate would have just shoved in and started fucking her. As it was, Parker was  _ small,  _ and he wanted her screaming in  _ pleasure.  _

One of her own hands grasped the back of his as he cupped her breast, her other reaching down to run through his hair—but it was too short, so she ended up with her hand atop his head, whining from the stimulation while her back arched.  _ “Fuck.” _

He sucked gently on her clit as he began to work a finger into her, wriggling it around gently within her, trying to find her sweet spot. “Is that good?” he asked gently, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Nodding, she found her eyes closing as a quiet moan escaped. “Yeah, that’s—that’s good,” she breathed. But his finger soon rubbed against that patch of nerves inside her, and Parker gasped, her back arching even more. “Oh! Right there!”

Nate worked that spot with his finger as he began to try and get another one in, his tongue swirling around her clit before he sucked it again. "Needed a second to get into the swing of it," he apologised.

_ Fuck,  _ the way he was sucking at her clit— 

“Oh, my  _ god, _ Nate, just  _ keep going!” _ she growled after he spoke since he’d stopped sucking on her to do so. Still, he kept rubbing her sweet spot, and that was sending her toward the edge pretty quickly on its own, especially when he was working a _ second _ finger in. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, closing his mouth around the nub and licking on it again before giving it a few more sucks. He was debating on how much to edge her, and he slowed his finger as he got the second one in, missing that spot as he changed his strokes and returned to licking her. 

Irritation mixed with confusion washed over her face as her brows furrowed, and Parker leaned up on one elbow to look down at him. If the guy really wasn’t experienced, she couldn’t be mean to him, right? That wouldn’t exactly be fair. “Can— _fuck_ —can you, um, s-suck?  _ Harder?” _

“Yeah, yeah, give me a second,” he said, pulling out both fingers to the second joint. “Do you want two or three?”

“Uh, probably th-three,” she answered before biting her lip, remembering the size of him. 

Nodding, Nate licked her clit gently as he worked her slowly with his two fingers, sucking every so often,  _ harder  _ the way she’d requested, and then began to work in a third. 

Heat was slowly coiling in her belly, just above where he touched her, and she found her head falling back while a moan escaped her. “Oh,  _ fuck!” _ His fingers were  _ much _ bigger than her own, and him sucking on her clit was gradually pulling her toward the edge. 

Not yet. Nate returned to licking her gently, finally getting his third finger in. “Tell me if it hurts,” he said gently, kissing her thigh. “You’re really small and cute and I don’t wanna accidentally hurt you.”

It was just…  _ gone.  _ The heat uncoiled, but not how she wanted it to and certainly not in the good way, and Parker fell flat on her back, her spine arching and thighs squeezing around his head as she whined. “No, no, no, no, nonononono _nonono! _ Damnit, why’d you  _ stop!?” _

“Um, I was… trying to make sure you were fine. Is something wrong?” he asked.

“I was so close,” she whimpered, palms running down her face. 

“Oh, sorry!” Nate wrapped his lips around her clit and started to stroke with his fingers, sucking gently again, and then every so often a little  _ harder.  _

With the accidental edging, it didn’t take long for her to climb back up to her peak, gasping and tightly closing her eyes while she groped her breasts. Her hips rolled into his face as she tightened around his fingers, and,  _ fuck,  _ she was right there again,  _ so close _ to coming. Just a little more—

Nate pulled away seconds before she came. “You ok? Was that good for you? Did you cum?”

It took everything Parker had in her to neither kill the man between her legs nor somehow manage to throw him on his back and ride his face. Panting, she stared up at the metal roof of the truck trailer, her cheeks red with anger and confusion and so many other emotions that she couldn’t describe at the moment. 

“No,” she finally replied after a few moments. “I didn’t cum.”

“Oh, sorry,” he muttered. “Um, ok, well, if I roll you over now, is that ok?”

There was a heavy sigh. “Why? What are you wanting to do?”

His brow furrowed. “…well it’d be easier if I fucked you from behind, then we’re both facing the door.”

“Yeah. Just get on with it,” she mumbled. Any interest she’d had in fucking the man was already long gone, but she wasn’t about to back out now. 

“Thanks Parker,” Nate said, gently moving her onto her belly before pulling her up onto her knees. He slid a hand up her belly to cup her breast, the other wrapping around his cock. Stroking the tip against her clit, he started to slide it along her folds, teasing her with it. “Whoops, give me a second,” he chuckled, sounding embarrassed as he used the head to work her up before he  _ finally  _ slid in slowly. 

It was almost like he was _ teasing  _ her, but… that couldn’t be right, could it? He was clearly too damn _ inexperienced  _ to do all that; he was just clumsy. Still, it had her body jolting as she gasped, glancing back at him over her shoulder just before he was slowly sliding in, filling her. 

_ Fuck.  _

Parker grabbed onto a raised part of the trailer’s base with one hand, her other curling into a fist, nails digging into her palm while she tensed beneath him. “Oh, god.  _ Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohfuck.” _

“That ok, Parker?” he breathed. The fake concern slipped for a second as he slid in to the hilt and his hand grabbed her ass, nails digging in.  _ Fuck,  _ she was tight, and so fucking  _ small.  _ The hand on her breast teased and stroked at the nipple before pulling her t-shirt up again to make sure her tits were swinging free. He had to get  _ that  _ on camera, and he slowly thrust back and forth. 

“Fuuuuck,” she whined, nodding. “It’s— _mmmmnn_ —it’s fine. Yeah. You’re just, um…  _ fuck,  _ you’re just a bit big.” Her upper half leaned down into the trailer base, leaving her ass stuck in the air for him, back bowed as he was thrusting. It wasn’t taking long to adjust to him, mostly because he’d fingered her, but also because she was so damn _ wet _ that he was having no issue sliding in and out. 

“Ok, that’s good.” He stroked over her ass. “M- _ man,  _ your butt is, your butt is  _ super  _ nice, Parker.” Rubbing gently, he squeezed, and then patted it as he sped up a little. “I- I kinda wanna,  _ mmm,  _ spank it.”

_ Spank it? _ Fuck. She was nodding almost too eagerly. “Please. Please, Nate,” Parker panted, glancing back at him as she started rocking back into his thrusts. 

Fuck, he’d barely edged her and she was already begging? Nate had clapped his hand against her right cheek before he could stop himself. “Sorry, sorry,” he babbled, quickly thrusting his fingers between her thighs to rub against her clit. “It-  _ oh-  _ just- it felt nice, felt- felt  _ good, Jesus, Parker,  _ you’re so  _ cute!” _

The swat to her ass had her moaning, the sharp sting radiating through her body as blood rushed to the surface where he’d struck, and she was immediately pushing herself back into his thrusts even harder. A quiet whine escaped her, however, when her attempt to spread her legs a bit more failed since her jeans were still around her ankles. “Again. Please.”

Nate rubbed her clit harder, and exhaled heavily when she begged again. “Ok,” he breathed. “Ok.” And  _ crack,  _ his hand smacked against her ass. 

That same heat started coiling between her legs like before, and Parker was keening, tightening around him, _ especially _ when she was spanked again. “God,  _ fuck!”  _ the vaultie yelped, her back briefly arching as she grew closer to the edge. “Please don’t stop. I’m so close.”

“Not gonna stop,” he promised, fingers moving faster against the nub. And it was true. He wanted to feel her cum around him after all the teasing he’d done. After this, he wanted to see what she looked like with her mouth around his cock, and at this point he doubted she would let him do that if she was unsatisfied. Bending over her a little, he squeezed gently over where he’d spanked. “Again?”

“Yes, yes, yes,  _ again. Please,” _ she begged, nodding frantically. She was  _ right there,  _ only a little more.

He pulled back and clapped his hand against her cheek once more. “God, you’re so  _ cute,”  _ he groaned. He held off on what else he wanted to say. That would happen later. 

_ ‘Cute’ _ wasn’t… the ideal way she liked to be described when getting fucked, but it didn’t matter, because as soon as his palm connected with her ass, she came—and she came _ hard.  _ Keening loudly, Parker’s body tensed as her walls pulsed around his cock, and she dragged her nails along the metal trailer beneath her. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! Don’t stop! I’m—fuck!” _

Nate didn’t stop; he kept up the same pace with his thrusts, though he let out a loud growl when that  _ softness  _ clamped down around him, milking his cock. “Jesusfuckhnggg _ Parker,”  _ escaped his mouth, and it wasn’t  _ entirely  _ acted. Shit, she felt as good as he’d thought. “Fuck,  _ baby,  _ that’s- that’s  _ good!” _

Every thrust he made had his cock rubbing against her sweet spot, leaving her trembling beneath him even after her orgasm died down. It made no sense—he couldn’t eat pussy, but he could fuck? Well, maybe it did make sense. She didn’t fucking know. 

Pushing up onto her hands—albeit shakily—Parker pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the side. The damned thing was just bundled on her chest, anyway, so what was the point?

“Damn,” Nate panted, “do I even need to  _ ask  _ if you came this time?” There was a hint of a tease there, and he ran a palm up and down her back, still gently rubbing her clit as he grabbed her breast again. “Do you wanna switch positions?”

A quiet laugh escaped her. “Uh, yeah, I came,” Parker sheepishly admitted. “Sure, we can switch. I’m gonna, um…” she glanced down between her legs at her jeans, “Take these off. They’re kinda in the way.”

He blinked owlishly. “But what if someone comes in?”

“Fuck, you’re right, I shouldn’t,” she replied. Had she really been so caught up in the moment that she’d just wanted everything _ off  _ without even thinking about why she’d left it all  _ on  _ in the first place?

“Well, I could always be the one who keeps an eye out,” Nate suggested. “You know. Protect you from any raiders that try coming after us. But only if you’re comfortable with it.”

“Oh.” The vaultie bit her bottom lip in thought. It wouldn’t take too long to get dressed again now that she had no panties and her bra was ripped, and he seemed more than capable of fighting based on what she saw earlier. “Okay. That—that works for me,” Parker agreed with a nod. 

Nate slowly pulled out, groaning as he slipped free of her. Not where he wanted to be right now, but he sat back to let her get undressed, one hand idly stroking his cock to give it some attention. His eyes roamed her body, seeking out places he wanted to leave bite marks and bruises later on. 

Rolling over, she made quick work of her boots, unlacing and tugging them off, then tossing them and her socks over with her shirt, followed by her jeans. Her knees were already a bit red, but she paid them no mind as her eyes lifted to where he was sitting back watching her, his hand on his cock, slowly stroking.  _ Fuck.  _ “How do you, um, want… me?” she quietly questioned. 

“What’s easiest for you?” Nate asked her, knowing full well that his answer would be  _ on your knees sucking my cock.  _

“Anything works for me,” Parker answered with a slight shrug, her gaze still stuck on his hand. 

“Well, I’m kinda hard,” Nate said, “and um, well, maybe if I fuck you again and then you blow me? Means I won’t cum in you and accidentally knock you up. What do you think?”

_ God,  _ the thought of fitting him in her mouth… 

Parker quickly nodded. “Yeah, okay. However—however you wanna, um… however you wanna do it, I’m down.” Why the hell was she so damn nervous!? Oh, wait— _raiders. _

“You wanna ride me or I go on top?” Nate asked. “I’m ok with what you want.”

The fact he kept asking her what _ she _ wanted was driving her mad. Her on top or him? Fuck if she cared, she just wanted his cock in her. But she found herself staring at him, her face indecisive. “Um. Can you just… choose, instead? Please?”

_ Fuck,  _ his cock throbbed at that, and he didn’t even care if she saw. Nate laid down on his back, patting his lap. “It’ll be easier if you ride me, then you can get off and blow me once you’re done again.”

Swallowing hard, she nodded, then shifted around so she was crawling toward him and over his body. Rather than putting his cock in right away, though, she lowered herself over his groin, her folds pressing down on the length of him, and she slowly rocked her hips back and forth, grinding on him. 

Nate resisted the urge to grab her hips and drag her down onto his cock. “Jesus, Parker,” he moaned, rolling against her. “C’mon, girl. I wanna make you cum again.”

“You,” she gasped when her clit rubbed against the underside of the head of his cock, eyes closing,  _ “Edged _ me earlier, even if it was— _mmmnn_ —unintentional. Let me—let me have my fun.”

“I don’t  _ wanna  _ let you have your fun, I wanna fuck you,” Nate groaned, one hand going to her hip, the other grabbing her breast. “You’ll have more fun cumming around me and we both know it, so-  _ nnnn-  _ I’m sorry for edging you and come sit on my cock like a good girl.”

_ ‘Good girl’? _ Parker’s eyes snapped open so she could peer down at him, lips slightly parted. “A… what?” she whispered. 

“Parkerrrrrrrr,” he groaned. “C’mon, I just wanna fuck you. I’ll just jack off if you won’t let me.”

Crinkling her nose, she huffed before finally conceding, kneeling up and taking ahold of his cock. After stroking him a couple times, the vault dweller slowly lowered herself down onto him, working him into her with a quiet moan. 

Nate grabbed her hips, bucking up into her the moment she was fully seated on him. A low growl rumbled in his chest. “That’s better,” he breathed, thrusting gently. “Isn’t that better? When you quit fuckin’ playing like that?”

Something _ changed _ in him, like he was more _ aggressive.  _ Not that it was bad, or anything, but it was just…  _ sudden.  _ And she found herself quickly nodding her head, agreeing with whatever he was saying.

“Yes,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“God you’re cute,” he groaned, one hand sliding down to her ass, the side he hadn’t spanked, and squeezing gently. “C’mon, girl. Ride me.”

Obeying, Parker was immediately grinding on him, her hips quickly rolling back and forth. “Fuck,” she breathed, one hand grasping her breast while the other planted flat on his stomach to balance herself better. 

"That's it," he panted, helping her along. "Look so fuckin' good up there. God, girl, so glad you stumbled in with me. This is  _ so  _ much better than waiting out there alone."

Despite how her clit was rubbing against his groin, it just wasn’t enough; she still wanted _ more.  _ With a frustrated noise, Parker shifted from her knees to her feet without actually getting up, then leaned back to place her palms on his thighs, giving him a _ much _ better view. She rolled her hips a few times before lifting herself up, only to immediately drop back down, the entire length of his cock disappearing into her and roughly rubbing against her walls, leaving her moaning with her head tipped back. 

Jesus, he could get used to this view. He clapped his hand against her unmarked cheek as his other slid down to rub at her clit. "Fuck, that's a good girl."

The _ praise _ was rolling around in her head, almost making her dizzy, and all she knew was she wanted to hear it _ again.  _ Whoever the fuck this guy was didn’t matter anymore when the words  _ ‘good girl’ _ sounded so damn fulfilling coming from his mouth; she needed _ more.  _ “Yes, yes, yes. I’m a good girl,” she breathed, eagerly nodding while her hips moved up and down. 

_ Fuck,  _ that familiar heat was coming back again, and she knew she was getting close, especially with how he was rubbing against her sweet spot _ and _ her clit. 

Nate fucked up into her, harder than before, his eyes on her tits. God, maybe he could persuade her to stick around a little longer? He could get used to this…

"You  _ my  _ good girl?" he tried.

_ Good girl. Good girl. Good girl.  _

“God,  _ fuck,  _ yes!” Parker keened, head tipping back once more. “I’m—I’m your—your—“ Her back arched just as she tipped over the edge, walls clamping down around him while she nearly screamed his name and dug her nails into his thighs.

Nate felt that  _ quaking  _ around him and smirked, breathless. "That's my good girl," he breathed. "C'mon, take it like you  _ need it.  _ I'm gonna-  _ god- fuck-  _ your mouth after this."

“I-I need it,” the vaultie agreed, her eyes cracking open to look down at him,  _ “Harder.” _

_ Absolutely.  _ Nate grinned, though he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. "One more, then you get me off, got it?"

“Yes, Sir,” she whispered. 

His palm cracked against her ass again. "Ride." With that he started thrusting again. Tempting as it would be to cum in her, he didn't have any interest in accidentally knocking her up. 

Yelping, Parker immediately obeyed, though rather than leaning back like she had been, she sat up straight, allowing her body to bounce atop his, their hips loudly clapping together each time their bodies met. “Ohgodfuck _fuck!” _

Nate grabbed at her breasts, panting loudly. She came easy, this one. Licking his lips, he dropped a hand back to her clit. "You,  _ mm,  _ like me bein' in charge, baby girl?"

If she were in her right mind, she probably would have thought about what the repercussions to her answer might have been if the raiders heard her; but she wasn’t in her right mind, and she couldn’t care less. “Yeah,” Parker told him, nodding. “I-I like being— _mmmmnn_ —I like being manhandled and— _fuck_ —and contro-controlled.  _ Please.” _

"Yeah you do," he panted. "Fuck, baby, can you hear yourself? You're fucking  _ soaked.  _ This- mmm- this what you like? Getting fucked by a-  _ god- _ stranger beneath a fuckin' raider camp?"

He wasn’t wrong. From how wet she was, it sounded like they’d just stepped out of a damn pool and started fucking; her slick and cum were _ everywhere,  _ and the sound alone was enough to bring her close to the edge. Paired with his words, though, and she was skyrocketing. “Yes,” Parker breathed, her eyes rolling up and closing. “Yes, I— _oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum!” _

"Good girl," he purred, and  _ spanked,  _ both cheeks this time.

She was sent over the edge with a yelp, body falling forward to where she ended up leaning over him with her palms on his chest and nails digging into his shirt as she pulsed around his cock. “Fuck!”

Stroking his hands over her, Nate helped her come down from her peak, purring low in his chest. His hips slowed. "Gonna suck my cock now, baby girl?"

“Please,” Parker panted with a nod, her hips lifting just enough so his dick slipped out of her and fell against his stomach. “I want to.” 

"Then either do it or kneel up so I can fuck your mouth," he suggested. 

That _ tone.  _ It was familiar and _ firm _ and had her eyes focusing on him. “I-I want to please you. Whatever you, um,” she lowered onto her knees, still straddling him, “Whatever you want. Sir.”

"Suck my cock," Nate ordered. "I'm gonna lie here and watch you."

“Yes, Sir,” Parker murmured, her cheeks tinting a deeper shade of red. She scooted backward to where she was straddling his knees rather than his hips, one hand wrapping around his shaft— _fuck, _ he was so _ thick_—and making a couple strokes. After coming around him twice, especially the last time, she could see some of her cum on his cock, and the sight made her  _ pulse.  _

With a quick glance up at him, the vaultie leaned down and dragged the flat of her tongue up the underside of his cock before taking the head into her mouth and lightly sucking, teasing. 

Nate wasn't going to last long, and he reached out, grasping her hair. "Good girl," he breathed, bucking up a little. "That's it. Didn't- mmm- I make up for the  _ edges?  _ Make me cum."

The edges? But he’d—

_ “Mm.”  _ Her eyes fluttered closed as she focused on what she was doing with one hand wrapped around his cock and the other on his bare hip, grasping. She stroked him as her head started bobbing, slowly taking in more each time she went further down, and her tongue worked along the underside, as well. 

Nate could already feel himself twitching as he watched his cock disappear deeper into her mouth. "Fuck, yeah," he breathed, his nails scraping over her scalp. "F-fuck,  _ faster,  _ baby girl."

Obeying, Parker worked him faster, stroking and bobbing her head much quicker than before. At the same time, she sucked  _ harder,  _ cheeks caving. She opened her eyes again, looking up at him just as her nails dragged down his hip and thigh before that hand joined the one wrapped around his cock, fingers lacing and both stroking. 

_ Fuck,  _ Nate thrust his hips upwards into her mouth as the heat coiled at the base of his spine. "Little girl, fuck, your-  _ mmmm- mouth- _ fuckin' perfect!" He was  _ close.  _ Inspiration struck. "Open your mouth. Move your hand. I'm gonna cover you."

He was— _oh. _ With wide eyes, Parker immediately let go and pulled away just enough that he slipped free from her mouth, staring up at him. “But we don’t have any way to—to wash it… off,” she breathed. 

"Got some purified water," he assured her. It was true.

It didn’t take any more convincing than that before she was nodding her head. “Okay. Please, Nate.”

"Stroke me, Parker," he ordered softly. "Get me off, there's a good girl."

Both hands were back around him, firmly gripping and quickly stroking as he’d ordered. She kept eye contact, and after a second, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. 

_ There  _ it was. Nate hit his peak with a low growl, cock spurting cum that painted her face and jaw. Sadly her tits weren't in range, but this was good enough. "There you go, girl," he panted, sagging against the floor of the trailer. "Lick it clean."

God, she felt _ hot.  _ Even just being covered in cum had her pulsing and dying to keep pleasing him. Hell, before he’d even finished the first word, she was already slipping his cock back into her mouth, slowly dragging her tongue all around it to clean up any bit of cum that hadn’t made it on her face. 

"God, fuck, I think I wanna keep you," Nate breathed. "You want that?"

His cock was set free from her mouth with a  _ pop,  _ and she let it fall against his stomach, only to place slow kisses up the length. “Keep me?”

He grinned. "Teasing. Let's get you cleaned up, huh?" 

“Mm. Yes, Sir,” Parker mumbled, flicking the tip of her tongue against the head of his softening cock before finally pulling away and sitting up on her knees. “Where do you have the water at?”

Nate reached up and unlocked the shutter, pushing it up and pointing to his bag. "Over there," he said, starting to tuck himself away.

Her face paled, arms covering her chest while her legs tried to hide what was between them.  _ “Oh.  _ Well, I’m not… going out there. I don’t have any clothes on. Can you get it?”

Nate nodded, zipping up his jeans. "You wait here," he said, and climbed out of the trailer, making his way over to his bag. Pulling out two cans of water, he patted his pocket to check that the cuffs were in there, and then stood, walking back. "Here you go," he said, holding the cans out to her.

The vaultie took the water, giving him a grateful smile. “Thanks. I appreciate it.” After setting one can down, she popped the other open, then started cleaning off her face. It was a bit difficult with no cloth—she wasn’t about to use her clothes—but it’d work. 

He watched her wipe her face clean, and waited for her to turn her back to him.

All his cum was eventually cleaned off, thankfully, and she sighed with relief, closing the can and turning away to set it down. “Okay, I think that’s good,” she mumbled. 

Nate pounced, grabbing her wrists and yanking them behind her back where he held them in one hand. Fishing the cuffs out of his pocket, he slapped them both on her wrists and pushed her gently, letting her fall forward into the trailer. 

It was all so quick that Parker had no idea what was happening until her hands were behind her back. “Wh—what are you _ doing!?” _ she shrieked, trying to turn around, though it was no use. At first, she thought maybe it was someone else, but no, it was definitely Nate. 

And then there was the _ clickclickclick _ of cuffs binding her wrists together; her stomach churned. “No, no, no! Fuck, no! What are you doing!?  _ Fuck yo-OOO-oou!” _ The rude ass just _ pushed her.  _ Onto the ground. Well, onto the trailer floor, but still. 

_ "Ohhhh man! Fuck, the Overboss just got another one, folks! Damn, that was quite a fuckin' ride, huh?"  _

Nate winked at her, clambering into the trailer. "Gonna let me dress you, pretty girl, or do you want me to drag your ass to my place with it bare and red?"

“You…” Confusion was plastered on her face as she stared at him, then looked around the inside of the trailer. “You  _ tricked _ me!? You’re—who _ are _ you!?” she hissed. “No, actually, I don’t even care who you are.  _ Fuck you,  _ asshole!”

"Naked it is," Nate decided, and grabbed her around the hips, pulling her out of the trailer with him and slinging her over his shoulder. 

Panic shot through her; she started thrashing and kicking her legs, doing anything she could to hit him if it meant she might be set free. “No, no, no! Put me down! Where are you taking me!? I demand to know!” 

"You really  _ did  _ wander that red ass in here without knowing where the fuck you're going, huh?" Nate commented. "You didn't hear our pal RedEye on the intercom?"

The worst of what might happen was starting to fill her head. She’d mostly blocked out what the guy on the intercom had taunted her with, but now she was realizing she probably should have listened after that first room. “What are you—what are you going to do with me?” she breathed. 

"Depends on who you think I am, girl," Nate replied, "and if you beg me nicely to put your clothes on."

This was _ humiliating.  _ Not just because she’d gone and fucked this guy after getting tricked by him, but because he was now demanding she beg him just to get dressed. 

“Please,” Parker said, the word barely audible. 

"Please who, babygirl?" Nate asked.

How was she supposed to know who he was? He’d told her his name was Nate, she’d called him  _ ‘Sir,’  _ but she had a feeling neither of those were what he was looking for—

Wait. The intercom guy… 

“Please…  _ Overboss,” _ Parker whispered. 

"Oh, good  _ girl,"  _ Nate purred. "Of course if you fight me I'm gonna throw  _ all  _ your shit into that fire over there. Got it?"

She pulsed at the praise.  _ Fuck.  _ And she pulsed _ again _ at the threat.  _ Even more fuck.  _ “Yes, Sir. I understand,” she answered through gritted teeth, glaring over at the flaming barrel as if that might make it disappear. 

"There we go," he murmured, and set her back down on the edge of the trailer. Then he ripped the front of her bra, tearing the straps clean off her, and dropped the ruined piece of fabric to the ground. 

_ Don’t fight. Just don’t fight him. It’ll be fine if you don’t— _

The bad thing about Parker was that she often acted without thinking, or at least acted without thinking things  _ through. _ So, when Nate ripped her bra off and just tossed it onto the ground, her jaw dropped, and rage just _ burned _ in her face. Rolling backwards since she was on the edge of the trailer, she curled her legs up into her body and then kicked at his chest with both of them. 

Nate grabbed her heels before she could reach him, and his eyes met hers. "You wanna be naked in front of 500 raiders? You be my guest."

_ Oh.  _ The… extent of that hadn’t dawned on her. Swallowing hard, Parker tipped her chin up a little. “Why did you rip my bra off, then?”

Nate ignored her and started pulling her jeans and t-shirt over, climbing down from the trailer.

“Are you going to answer me!?” she growled. 

Gazing over at her, he held up the shirt, then began to hold it over the fire.

Her eyes widened. 500 raiders was…  _ a lot.  _ “Wait, wait, wait! I’m sorry, okay!? Just… please don’t make me be naked in front of all those people. I’ll—I’ll do whatever you want.”

Nate smirked. "I know." He yanked the shirt back. It was a little warm and sooty, but otherwise unharmed, and he pulled it down over her head. "But if you kick me again, I'm burning it all."

“Okay. I-I won’t. I promise,” she murmured. 

He held up the jeans, and began to work them up her legs, until he reached her ass. Kneeling over her, he placed a hand on the small of her back and lifted her so he could get the denim over her red backside, then pulled them up to her waist and dragged her shoes and socks over, tucking the socks into the sneakers. "Ready?" he asked.

_ God,  _ this sucked. It was one thing to fuck the guy, another thing to have him dress her, and something else entirely to get tricked by him and taken hostage. This was  _ not _ what she’d signed up for when following the radio frequency. 

“Yeah,” Parker mumbled. “Ready.”

Smirking, Nate hauled her over his shoulder, picked up their things, and started heading towards the employee doors he had sneaked in from, kicking it open. Heading up the stairs, he made for the arena, and when he reached it, pushing the door open, the room erupted into wolf whistles and clapping. 

_ "Here's our lady of the hour!"  _ RedEye crowed, as Nate strode through.

Her face was on _ fire.  _ “They… saw everything, didn’t they?” she whispered to him, her head lifted enough so that she could look around. 

"And all the angles I didn't get to see," Nate agreed, reaching the opposite door and pushing it open. Sunlight streamed through and he stepped out, walking towards the artificial mountain at the back. 

“Fuck,” Parker breathed, her head dropping. 

"Don't worry about it, girl, they won't touch you so long as you're with me," Nate assured her. “So you better not stray."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything had been  _ overwhelming,  _ what with all the fighting and fucking and betraying and shit. Once Nate had carried her up to the place he called his home—some restaurant they took a lift to get to—her adrenaline dropped and she fell asleep not long after. 

Waking up was a different story, however. Parker wasn’t entirely sure how long she’d been out, but she knew it’d been a while. She was still inside and had even been laid down on a semi-comfortable bed while covered up with a blanket. But when she went to move—

_ Clank.  _

What?

_ Clankclank.  _

Oh, come on. 

Heavily sighing, the vaultie deflated where she laid as she realized her wrists were cuffed above her head, her arms stretched apart. 

Well, maybe if she just—

_ Clankclank.  _

This was fucking  _ stupid.  _ He’d cuffed her _ feet,  _ too!? The bastard had literally bound her to the bed like a goddamn prewar starfish! 

Crinkling her nose, Parker glanced around, trying to look for her captor, but he just… wasn’t there.  _ “Nate!” _ she yelled at the top of her lungs, though it immediately had her coughing a few times. “Come on! Seriously!?” 

Nate could hear her from his spot in the small room he had claimed as an office, tapping the keys as he edited the video, smirking. How long should he leave her? Until she started begging for him to show? 

When there was no answer, she groaned, tugging on the cuffs on her wrists again so they loudly clanged against the headboard. The thought of making a lot of noise and being annoying to coax him into the room struck her as a good idea, but then she realized if he wasn’t in the same building, she’d end up giving _ herself _ a headache for no damn reason. 

“Naaaaaaate!” Parker tried again, her voice a bit whiny. “Please don’t leave me in here.”

“Oh, so you like me now,” Nate called, standing up and coming into the room. The covers had shifted a little, but not much. “Good morning, sunshine. You were out for eight hours. I guess I wore you out, huh?”

The sound of his voice had her _ bristling.  _ She wasn’t sure if she should have expected him or not, but either way, she couldn’t help but glare at him as he came around the corner. “Why am I cuffed to your bed?” she hissed. 

“Why do you think?” Nate asked. “To keep you from running away, obviously.”

“So, what am I now? Your  _ slave?”  _ Even in her sarcasm—or whatever it was—the mere word had her stomach churning. Parker wasn’t useful as a slave. Not for most things, at least. 

“Nah, I just had to keep you from doing something dumb like running out of here and getting nabbed by another raider,” Nate said, stepping closer. “They’re not all as nice as me. Some of them wouldn’t have bothered trying to sweet-talk you into bed.”

“I wouldn’t call lying  _ ‘sweet talking,’” _ she growled, but paused. “Wait, if you’re not…  _ enslaving _ me, then what do you want with me?”

“It would’ve been a waste of a nice ass to kill you,” Nate told her. “Wanted to make sure you didn’t die before I got a chance to fuck you. And now I’ve fucked you, I’m thinking it’d be an even bigger waste just to toss you to the wolves. So I was thinkin’ about letting you go, actually.”

Heat ran up her neck and face. “So, you just…  _ used _ me? That was your whole plan? To just _ use me _ and throw me away? Like—like you didn’t just… I don’t know. Just,  _ what the fuck?” _

Nate’s brow rose, and he snorted. “I’m the  _ Overboss of Nuka World,”  _ he told her plainly. “Are you gonna cry or something, Parker? It was just one fuck. You did nicely and now I’m repaying that by letting you live and getting you out.”

He was fucking _mocking her._ She tugged at her cuffs again, the clanking noise loud. _“No,_ I’m pissed that you _lied._ And you put me on camera for all of them to— _fuck,_ did you record _everything!?_ Where is it!? Let me see it!”

Nate grinned in glee. “Oh, you wanna watch it? It’s almost done, actually. Give me a few more minutes.” And with that, he darted back into his office. 

“No! I do  _ not _ want to watch it!” she yelled after him while thrashing on the bed. There _ had  _ to be a way she could get free without needing his help, right? Somehow? But the more she struggled, the more she realized that might not have been the case. 

Nate left her there, and it took him ten minutes to finish editing the file, which he copied onto a holotape and tucked into his pocket. Wheeling in a tv, he placed it in front of the bed and switched it on, slipping the holotape in. 

“There you go,” he said, kicking off his shoes and joining her on the bed. 

“I didn’t agree to this,” Parker whispered, turning her eyes away from the tv. “You—you _ told _ me there weren’t any cameras in there.”

“We’ve already established that I lied,” Nate pointed out, as it started to play.  _ “You don’t have to do this,”  _ his voice said from the recording.  _ “No, I want to, I’m just nervous,” _ the recorded Parker responded. 

She wasn’t going to look. Nope. Fuck that. Well, not  _ fuck,  _ because—damnit. “I don’t want to watch it. Turn it off.”

“Oh, fine,” Nate grumbled, and sat up, switching it off. “I’ll watch it later by myself then.” He slid off the bed and pushed the tv back against the wall. “So, as I was saying. I’ve decided it’s a waste of good ass to kill you and I’m gonna let you go.”

“Then let me go,” Parker snapped. 

“Yeah, I will,” Nate assured her, “but you were busy yelling about being mad at me for lying. I’ll uncuff you whilst you sleep and get you out of here when it gets dark. Can’t risk you swinging at me and yelling again and getting me caught doing something nice. That would be just… so fucking stupid. So sit tight and behave like a good girl, and you’ll be out before you know it.”

There it was again: _ ‘good girl.’  _ A different context, but… still the same, to some extent. Her cheeks flushed a deep red, eyes turning away from him. “I literally just woke up,” she murmured. “You expect me to just…  _ wait _ the entire time? What am I supposed to do? Stare at the ceiling and count the bolts?”

Nate shrugged. “Unless you’ve got any better ideas.” His lips quirked into a crooked smirk. “I’m better at sex than I pretended to be, you know.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured that out,” Parker grumbled. “You owe me an apology for that nonsense.”

“Awww, you want me to eat you out to say sorry?” Nate cooed. 

Wide eyes turned back to him and her lips parted, but she didn’t confirm nor deny that was what she wanted. Hell, she didn’t even know the answer. It was…  _ tempting.  _ And if there were more cameras, well, shit, she’d already been on camera for them once, so what did it matter if she did it a second time? 

Nate reached over, leaning down closer to her. “You gotta give me a hard yes or no, babygirl,” he told her. “I don’t go in for that  _ take it even if they don’t want it  _ crap. It’s boring.”

Swallowing hard, she glanced down at his mouth. “Only if you uncuff me. And I promise I won’t hit you. Unless you want me to.”

He chuckled. “No, you’re staying cuffed. Except for one single foot, which is gonna be cuffed again the moment I’ve got your jeans off.”

_ Fuck.  _ She had no leverage. Literally none. He didn’t seem interested in _ taking _ anything, which was good, but if she denied him, she wasn’t entirely sure he’d even care. “No edging,” she demanded, trying to get _ something _ out of him. 

He smirked. “Let me know if you change your mind,” he said, and reached for her jeans. He hadn’t bothered buttoning them up, and he simply tugged on them, pulling them down her thighs until there wasn’t any more slack to pull. Then he moved over to her left foot, gripping the ankle as he pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the cuff, his grip iron around her foot. “I can still burn your shit,” he promised her. 

Parker watched him closely, even lifting her hips as much as she could to let him pull her pants down. His grip on her ankle hurt a little, but she didn’t tug or anything, instead remaining still. “I told you I wasn’t gonna fight you and I meant it,” she whispered. “I saw all those raiders on the way up here. I’m not an idiot.”

“Just making sure,” he said, as he put her foot down and started to pull the jeans down to her knees, leaving it curled around one ankle before he locked the free one back into its cuff. Pushing the shirt up her belly, he bared her breasts, and dropped his head to suck on her nipple, one rough hand rubbing at her thigh as the other groped at her breast, palming and squeezing gently. 

Her eyes fell closed, head tipping up and back arching to push her chest more into his face as a soft moan escaped her. “Why did you— _mmmnn_ —why did you pretend to be bad at s-sex?”

“You remember when I  _ really  _ started fuckin’ you?” Nate asked, then went back to licking her nipple. “What would you have thought if I’d been like that the whole time? Suspicious as fuck, right?”

“I-I don’t know,” she answered with furrowed brows. “Maybe?” Truthfully, she probably wouldn’t have been suspicious, which might have said more about her than him. 

“Maybe,” he snorted, his right hand sliding between her thighs to see how wet she was. “What, you meet normal guys who turn from fuckin’ idiot to callin’ you  _ babygirl  _ and fucking you like a champ? I’m jealous.”

“No, but—“ she gasped, her hips rolling against his fingers; already, she was wet, but nowhere near soaked like she was last time, “But if you’d been good right away, I w-wouldn’t have suspected any-anything.”

“God, you’re cute as shit,” Nate purred, switching which breast his mouth was on. “So fuckin’ innocent and trusting.” His fingers teased her folds, rubbing the backs over her clit before he gently began to work them into her. “Maybe I  _ should  _ keep ya.”

“Keep me!?” Parker gasped, her back arching again. “But you—you _ said!” _ She tugged on the cuffs binding her wrists before looking down at him, cheeks tinted pink. 

Nate’s eyes met hers, and he winked, dragging his tongue slowly over her nipple. He got one finger in easy, then a second, and slowly began fucking her on them. “I could’ve let you reach me, you know,” he said. “You were on track for it. But then I would’ve had to  _ make  _ you, in front of a live crowd that likes to throw shit. Way more fun to seduce you.”

Oh, god. He could’ve  _ fucked  _ her in front of all those people. Against her will. While everyone watched, not even through cameras, but  _ right there.  _

Her walls tightened around his fingers as she moaned, her breathing growing a bit labored. “Please, Nate,” the vaultie whispered. 

His head tilted. “Oh, you’re enjoying that idea, huh? You like an audience. That’s cute. Maybe I’ll get Gage up here later to watch me fuck you.” He sped his fingers up a little, crooking to find her sweet spot. 

Quickly, she shook her head. “No, no, no, I— _fuck!”_ Arching her back, Parker keened when his fingers touched that sensitive patch of nerves, her legs beginning to tremble beneath him while heat was slowly building in her core. 

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you, audience bad,” Nate cooed, thumbing at her clit. He nipped at her clavicle, dragging his tongue over her sternum. “Fuck, babygirl, you’re soaking wet. Bet if I slid in there right now I wouldn’t have a problem. Bet you’d cum around me screaming my name, huh?”

_ Don’t agree. Don’t agree. Don’t agree.  _

“Fuck.  _ Please, Nate,” _ Parker keened, eagerly nodding. “Please fuck me.”

Well, there went that. 

“Nah, not yet,” he said, fingers moving faster. “I owe you a nice orgasm with my mouth, don’t I? Dick comes later. Literally.”

He was teasing her. Again.  _ Fuck,  _ she was so goddamn frustrated. But it didn’t matter, because she was tipping over the edge soon after, her entire body trembling as she keened, his name mixed in. 

“There you go, little girl,” he cooed. “That’s one, and I owe you two, right? Gonna show you what I can  _ actually  _ do.”

“Please,” she whispered, her eyes cracking open to look down at him. “I want it so bad.”

“Yeah you do,” he said with a smirk, and licked his way down her body, lips and tongue leaving a hot trail to her mound. She was gonna be  _ so  _ sensitive still, and he immediately locked his mouth around her clit, sucking it the way he knew she’d wanted him to back in the truck yesterday. His fingers sped up, focusing on her sweet spot. 

Parker’s legs strained against the cuffs, her knees yanking back toward her body, though not getting very far. “Oh, god. Oh,  _ fuck.  _ Right there!  _ Please!”  _ she mewled, hips rolling into his hand’s movements, as well as his mouth. 

Nate couldn’t lie; she tasted pretty good, and he alternated briefly between sucking and licking before he returned all his attention to her clit, pushing a third finger into her as he did so. He could only go once, but that wasn’t gonna stop him wrecking her shit so she was nice and pliant for him to carry out when it got dark. 

Heat was abruptly and quickly coiling in her belly, and she just barely got to warn him before tipping over the edge.  _ “FuckfuckfuckI’mgonnacum!” _ she mewled, her entire body tensing as she came around his fingers, pulsing and throbbing while she screamed his name. 

And, _fuck,_ it was _wet._ Her thighs were suddenly soaked much more than they were seconds ago, the bed beneath her ass the same way, and she was left trembling and panting as she tried to catch her breath. 

Nate pulled back. “Shit, that good, huh?” he chuckled, pulling off his shirt and wiping his face clean. “Guess that’s payback for covering you in cum on camera.” He wiped her thighs up with the shirt and knelt up, unbuttoning his jeans since he hadn’t worried about putting a belt on this morning. Unzipping, he pulled his cock free from his boxers, slotting his hips between hers. Leaning over her on his elbow, he gripped himself, teasing her with the head again. “You want this, babygirl?”

She couldn’t stop her eyes from trailing up and down his torso as soon as his shirt was off, immediately settling on the trail of silver and black hair on his stomach. “Fuck,” she whispered before meeting his gaze while he moved over her. “Yes. Please. I-I need it, Nate.  _ Please.” _

One hand grasped her chin, the tip of his cock still stroking over her clit. “You need it,  _ who?  _ You’ve got two choices.”

Crinkling her nose, Parker glared up at him, silently debating her options. She could have called him  _ ‘Overboss,’  _ but she really didn’t like the name considering where she was stuck; she also could have called him  _ ‘Sir,’  _ which was what she’d called him before, and he seemed to enjoy that. There _ was _ another option, though. Maybe one he didn’t expect. 

“I need it,  _ daddy,”  _ she growled. 

His brow quirked. “Damn.” He hadn’t been expecting that, and it  _ did  _ sound good as he rubbed himself over her folds, getting slick. “You want me to cum in ya and get you fat with a kid, Parker? That what you’re telling me?”

“Don’t you fucking  _ dare,”  _ she spat. “I’ll slit your goddamn throat if you even _ think _ about doing it.”

He smirked. “Not inside, got it. So where do I get to cum, little girl? Your face again?”

She flushed at the memory of how he came all over her yesterday. “That’s fine,” she murmured. 

A few more strokes of his head against her clit, and Nate started pushing in slowly, both hands leaving her to grip the covers either side of her. “Or maybe- mmmm, cum on your tits,” he panted, as he filled her, rocking his hips a little. His jeans rubbed against her clit. “Would you like that?”

God, the position was  _ good,  _ but it was _ uncomfortable _ for him to first slide into her, making that initial stretch burn just a bit more than usual. Parker sucked air between her teeth, her eyes tightly closing as she tried to relax her body. “My—my tits, yeah,” she agreed. “I like that.” Tugging at her cuffs, the vaultie glanced down at one of her ankles. “Will you— _mmmmnn_ —will you uncuff my feet? Please?” she whispered. “It’s uncomfortable.”

Nate stared down at her, then rocked his hips a couple times before pulling out. One foot at a time, he uncuffed her legs, holding them in a steel grip as they came free. 

A sigh of relief escaped her when he pulled out, that feeling of  _ too much pressure _ dying down. And with her feet uncuffed, she still didn’t fight him, instead lightly pulling against his hold to try to spread her legs and pull her knees toward her chest. “Thank you,” she murmured. 

“Good girl,” he said softly, hooking her legs into his arms so they hung over his elbows. He managed to reach down, and started to slowly work himself in, back and forth, his thumb stroking at her clit as he did so. “There you go. That’s  _ my  _ good girl.”

His cock slid in easily, all the previous pressure turning into pure pleasure as her back arched and she gasped. And to top it off, there was that _ praise _ again, and all Parker could do was eagerly nod, wanting more of it. “Yeah. Your good girl. All yours,” she breathed, eyes closing and chin tipping up. 

“Look at me,” Nate ordered, his hips gently rocking back and forth. “Look at me and I’ll fuck you harder.”

Whining, her eyes cracked open to peer up at him, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. 

“Good girl,” Nate purred, and pulled back, thrusting in hard, going  _ fast.  _ “Mm, so fucking  _ wet.  _ So f-fucking  _ tight. God, nnnggg,  _ Gonna get you  _ screamin’  _ again.”

There was already a slow buildup of heat in her belly from him rubbing her clit, but the hard thrust had his cock roughly brushing against her sweet spot, and Parker yelped, her knees pulling together in front of him before relaxing just slightly. Well, as much as she could, at least, considering he was fucking her hard enough that her body was bouncing up and down the bed, tits swaying with each thrust.

_ “Fuck, Nate, please!” _ Parker pleaded, tightening around him. “I’m— _mmmmnn_ —I’m close!”

“So-  _ fuckin’  _ easy to get off,” he panted. “Okay, little girl. Mmm, fuck.” His other hand cupped her breast, thumbing and stroking it. 

It didn’t take much more to send her over the edge, her legs trembling on either side of him as she climaxed, walls pulsing around his cock while she keened his name. “Fuckfuckfuck _fuckNate!”_

God, this man was going to absolutely wreck her before he let her go, wasn’t he?

“Fuuuuuuuck,” he growled, tensing up as she clamped around him. “God, I  _ really  _ fuckin’ hope you come visit again, little girl.”

_ Visit again!? _ Why would she  _ come back!? _ Then again, if that meant she’d get fucked like this…

“Will you—will you flip me over?” Parker gasped, tugging her cuffs a little so they clanked against the headboard. “I want you to— _mmmgod_ —I want you to f-fuck me from be-behind.  _ Please.” _

Nate narrowed his eyes, but he unlocked one wrist, gripping it tightly. The other groped her breast. “You’ve got an awful lot of freedom for someone who I said was gonna stay tied up.”

A wide grin stretched across her face, bottom lip pulled between her teeth. “I’ve been a good girl, haven’t I?”

“Ooh, thank you for asking me to roll you over.” Nate uncuffed her other hand, pinning them both with one wrist before he turned her over, hiking her up onto her knees. His free hand clapped against her ass before he gripped his cock and started guiding it back inside her. 

Parker  _ wanted _ to say something else, and almost had a chance to, but was abruptly rolled over, pulled up to her knees, and spanked. Moaning, her back bowed, which just pushed her ass toward him even more and made it easier to slide right back in and leave her keening and shaking. “Fuck. Please, fuck me hard, daddy.”

Working himself in to the hilt, Nate groaned. He released her wrists - she wasn’t going anywhere - and spread her thighs wider, slowly thrusting to let her adjust. Then he grabbed her ass, smacking it again, and started fucking her, hard and fast, his balls slapping against her clit every time their hips met. There was a slight tension at the base of his spine but he could ignore it for now. One more orgasm from her, and then he’d have his fun. 

Falling forward onto her elbows, she glanced back at him over her shoulder, her legs spreading a little more.  _ Fuck,  _ he looked so good—older than her by at least ten years, fit, chest and belly hair, and buried between her legs from behind. And his eagerness to smack her ass and encourage those long-forgotten kinks was… well. 

Parker found herself gripping the bedsheets, her head dropping onto the mattress as Nate was roughly fucking her again, hips clapping against her ass. And with those quick _ taps _ of his balls on her clit— _fuck._

“Right there, right there, right there!” the vault dweller keened, tightening around his cock as heat was beginning to coil inside her. 

_ Crack.  _ Another swat on her ass, leaving a red handprint. “That’s it,” Nate panted. “That’s it. Gonna,  _ mm,  _ come for a  _ raider,  _ babygirl. Gonna come  _ hard,”  _ another spank, “for a fucking,”  _ spank,  _ “raider.  _ Good little vault girl.” _

Oh, he was doing her in _ so _ quickly. Every smack to her ass was like a jolt of electricity sent straight between her legs, building and building that heat until she was finally on the edge—but it was the _ praise _ that tipped her over it. Parker came with a scream that was muffled into the bed, her body trembling, walls pulsing around his cock more than they had during any of her previous orgasms. 

Nate’s nails dug into her as he fucked her through her orgasm, his breath escaping heavily as the woman underneath him came  _ hard.  _ “God, that sounds good,” he taunted, slipping a hand between her thighs to rub at her clit. 

It suddenly became _ too much,  _ and Parker lunged forward just a little, grabbing his wrist and forearm. “No, no, no!” she gasped. “Too much! I ca—I can’t!”

Dragging his fingers up over her mound, Nate slid out of her, and grabbed her shoulder with his other hand, rolling her over onto her back again. 

Confusion washed over her face combined with a hint of fear. Had she angered him?  _ Fuck.  _ She scooted back a little, unsure what he was about to do. 

Nate gazed down at her, seeing the fear. “What, you think I’m gonna hurt ya or something?” he asked. “I’m just rollin’ you over so you can suck my dick.”

… Oh. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” she whispered. Then again, he  _ had  _ tricked her and stolen her, so it was sort of fair.

“Good girl,” he said, and reached over, petting her head gently. “Lie down. I’m gonna fuck your tits first.”

Heat pooled between her thighs. Parker eagerly nodded before shifting to lay back down beneath him, waiting. 

Nate straddled her belly, his soaked cock pushing between the valley of her breasts as his hands cupped either side of them to press them around his dick, not too tightly. “God,” he groaned, “you ever have this done to you before?”

She bit her bottom lip. “Yeah. Quite a, um… quite a few times.” Her eyes dropped to see the head of his cock moving in and out from between her tits with each thrust, and she had to resist the urge to just… lean down and  _ lick it.  _

Nate could  _ see  _ how her eyes were fixated on the sight of his tip, and he smirked, shifting a little further forward. “You like given’ head, don’t you?” he teased. 

A glance up to his face was made. “I-I like to, um… I like to _ please.  _ It’s… it makes me feel fuzzy.  _ Good.  _ But only if you, um… only if you take charge, too.”

“Shit, you’re making me want to keep you chained up in here,” Nate breathed. He could already picture it; Parker cuffed to his bed, free to use however he wanted, obedient and pliant so long as he spanked her and hauled her around. His cock twitched. 

Parker’s nose crinkled as she glared at him. “I’m not your prisoner,” she growled, her arms wrapping around his thighs. 

He smirked. “But,  _ mmmm,  _ it kinda turns you on, doesn’t it? Bein’  _ kept.  _ Otherwise you wouldn’t be so fuckin’ keen t’-  _ fuck,  _ get fucked by a- a  _ raider,  _ babygirl. You like that idea? Bein’ collared? Bein’ cuffed to my bed? Me usin’ you whenever I want? Comin’ in you and,  _ mm,  _ edgin’ you and makin’ you beg me and call me  _ daddy?”  _ The heat was coiling  _ tight  _ now.

Maybe it was written on her face or maybe she had made a reaction to something he said, because he just _ kept going on and on and on _ about it, adding more and more, and before he was even halfway done with his list of questions, Parker’s cheeks were burning bright red and her facial expression was answering everything her mouth would not. “N- _no,” _ she tried, pressing her lips together afterward. “I’m not—I’m not some _ toy _ you can just—just _ use _ whenever you want and throw away when you’re bored of me. I’m not a  _ pet.” _

That made him think of a leash, and he left a wet trail of his own leaking precum with his next thrust. “Suck my cock, Parker,” Nate ordered, getting his hips close enough to her face that she could. “C’mon, be my good girl.”

There was a part of her that almost told him to go fuck himself, and she would have if he hadn’t used that damn  _ ‘good girl’ _ bullshit again, even if it wasn’t directly praising her but more of a promise of praise. Glancing between his cock and his face a couple times, Parker quickly leaned in and opened her mouth, tongue lolling out so that the head of his dick bumped into it when he thrusted forward the last time, the next having her lips close around the tip and lightly suck. 

“Ah, fuck,  _ good girl,”  _ Nate groaned, thrusting faster. “Mmfuck,  _ oh,  _ yeah, now keep- keep your mouth  _ open,  _ got it?” The pleasure was  _ tight,  _ and- just a few more thrusts-

Turning her eyes up to him, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. 

Just in time. Nate’s cock twitched, and ropes of cum spurted from the tip, splattering over her face, painting her from forehead to chin, coating her tongue. It dribbled over her neck and breasts, and he didn’t stop thrusting until he was spent, his hand on his cock, holding it over her chest and letting the rest drip down over the soft slopes of her tits.

“Fuck, you’re such a good girl,” he panted, sliding off her.

It was… god, it was  _ everywhere.  _ Her eyes tightly closed as she whined, feeling his cum string along her face and chest; thankfully, none of it got in her eyes, but still. It was all over the place. 

She swallowed what had gotten in her mouth before cracking one eye open to look at him, watching him get off her. “Could you, um… get me a cloth or something? Please?”

He shifted, moving closer to her head, and held out his cock. “Clean,” he ordered.

Licking her bottom lip and tasting just a bit of his cum, Parker rolled onto her side to face him, leaning on one elbow while she wrapped her free hand around the base of his dick. The flat of her tongue dragged over just the tip before she took a little more of him in and sucked. 

Pushing her hair out of her face, Nate gripped the elbow she was leaning on, supporting her. “There’s my good girl,” he breathed. “So fucking obedient.”

A quiet hum of appreciation vibrated around him as she took in a little more, her head slowly bobbing back and forth while she teasingly sucked, soon taking half of him in. That  _ praise _ sounded so good, and she found herself wanting to please him even more even though he’d already cum. 

It was finally too much, and Nate grasped her hair, gently pulling her head back to slip his cock free of her mouth.

Then he yanked her arm out from beneath her and pulled it back to the cuffs, clicking it shut around her wrist. “Thanks, babygirl.”

Gasping, Parker glanced between her wrist and Nate’s face, confusion on her own. “Wh—wait,  _ what!?” _ She tugged at the cuff, her free hand grabbing the top of his jeans. “No! Please! I’ve—I’ve been good!”

He gripped her free wrist. “It’s not about being  _ good,  _ Parker. It’s for your own safety.” He tugged her t-shirt back down over her cum-covered breasts. “If someone comes up here and sees you free, they’re gonna go for you.”

“So you’re gonna leave me tied up and helpless, instead!?” she countered. “That just makes it _ worse!” _

“Tied up to  _ my  _ bed,” he said, moving her other wrist over to the cuff. “Means they’ve got a damn sight more fucking work to do if they want to take you away and I’m gonna hear them better. Besides, they can’t use you as a meat shield if you can’t fuckin’ move.”

Parker thrashed beneath him, pulling at his hold. “No! You said you were letting me go, so trust that I’ll stay out of sight until you do!” she hissed. 

Despite her best attempts, Nate pinned her wrist and got the other cuff around it. “Not how this works, Parker. Be a good girl and lie there. You can scream if you wanna ‘cause that’ll sell the illusion.”

The moment her wrist was cuffed to the headboard again, leaving both hands bound, she burst into tears. “No, no, no, no,  _ please!  _ I can’t stand being tied up any longer, Nate. Please don’t make me keep laying here,” she sobbed, her temples growing wet as tears streaked down them. 

“Jesus, stop fucking crying!” Nate muttered, tucking his cock away and pulling his jeans up. “I’ll get you a cloth and wash your face and tits ok? Just stop bawling.”

Her new tactic was… working. Sort of? Maybe. Not in the sense that he was feeling bad, more that he found it annoying—but that was still _ something.  _ Maybe she could get him to at least let her sit differently or somewhere else. 

“O-okay,” she sniffled. 

Nate slid off the bed and went to get some purified water and a cloth. When he came back, he unscrewed the cap, and held it over her face. “Close your eyes.”

It was  _ extremely _ unnecessary to do it that way, but she still obeyed, tightly closing her eyes. 

Tipping the water over her gently, he wiped up the cum with the cloth, then placed it down long enough to pull up her shirt. Wetting it and her breasts, he wiped his mess off her neck too as he cleaned her up. The white fabric was soaked and slightly see-through, but he cleaned the seed off the fabric. “I’ll get you a new shirt,” he told her. “And maybe a bra if I can find you one.”

Sniffling again, she nodded, her eyes turning away from him. “Okay. Thank you.” There was a pause. “Will you cuff me differently? So I can sit up or something? Please?”

Nate paused. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he muttered, sitting up with a sigh. “Ok, ok.” Sliding down the bed, he cuffed her left ankle, then moved back to undo her hands. “That better?”

Biting her bottom lip, there was definitely a wave of relief flowing through her. She sat up and quickly nodded at his question, reaching out to touch his bare chest. “Yes. Thank you.”

He blinked. “Can’t deal with crying,” he mumbled, and slid off the bed. “You got eight hours until the sun goes down. Now I’m  _ happy  _ to spend that time makin’ you cum until you can’t fuckin’ move, but if you want your little handheld toy back before sunset, I’m gonna need somethin’ good, cause if they catch me letting you play with that, there’s gonna be trouble.”

Heat ran through her at the offer, and she realized she still didn’t have any pants on.  _ Fuck.  _ “Um… like what? What do you want in return?” she asked, watching him. 

“First, you gotta stay in the office with me,” he said. “You gotta be naked, and wear a collar with a leash so I can keep you close. And if I feel like it, you blow me, got it?”

That sounded a hell of a lot better than being chained to the bed—it meant _ freedom.  _ Well, sort of. Freedom to walk around, at least. “For the eight hours?” she questioned. “That’s it?”

“You know anyone could walk in at any time,” he reminded her. “They can’t touch you, but they’re gonna wanna stare.”

Parker hummed, sizing him up. “No yanking. And I get to walk around a little, even if it’s only a couple feet. I don’t intend to  _ ‘stray,’  _ or whatever.”

He scratched his jaw. “Fine, but you gotta beg me for it and give me a show first. And I gotta walk with you. You’ll be  _ leashed,  _ after all.”

“Deal,” she agreed, holding out her hand. 

Nate reached for her t-shirt instead, and tore it off her, tossing it aside. “Deal.”

Throwing her arms up, she huffed in irritation. “I could have removed it _ myself,  _ you know.”

Nate snorted, and reached down, uncuffing her foot. He pulled her jeans off but left them intact, throwing them to the side over a chair. “Now where’s the fun in that?” he asked, and slid off the bed, pulling open a drawer. There lay the leash and collar, like he’d  _ planned  _ this, and he pulled it out, holding it up for her. “On your knees facing me.”

Wait, it was all just _ there.  _ And _ ready.  _ Parker narrowed her eyes, suspiciously glancing between the two items and his face. “That’s a bit _ convenient,”  _ she mumbled before climbing off the bed and getting to her knees in front of him. 

Nate put the collar around her neck. “That’s because you think I put it here for you,” he told her, buckling it. “But actually, you’re not the first person I’ve used this on, so I just keep it here for whoever agrees to it. Comfy?”

“Hold on, I am _ not _ wearing someone else’s collar,” Parker hissed, trying to take it off, “So you better find me a new one.”

Chuckling, Nate grabbed a pillow from the bed and pulled on the leash. “Now you sound like you  _ want  _ to stay here. Come on, babygirl.” And with that, he tugged her towards the office. 


	3. Chapter 3

Parker stumbled after him, his strides _ much _ longer than her own due to him being so damn _ tall,  _ not to mention how he’d tugged her when she’d specifically told him  _ no fucking yanking. _

“I’m not wearing this, Nate!” she growled as they stepped into the office, her fingers wrapped around the leash. “Find something else. Find a different collar. This one is _ used.” _

“If everyone bitched about stuff being used before they got to it, I’d have been mad you weren’t a virgin,” Nate retorted, chucking the pillow down for her. “Kneel. Why would I bother making a new collar for each person? You act like I don’t  _ clean  _ the fuckin’ thing each time I take it off them.”

Her jaw was nearly on the floor. Did he just—no, he’d _ definitely _ just said she was used. Compared her to a  _ used object.  _ Compared her _ virginity _ and her _ body _ to a used object. “Are you,” she knelt down on the pillow without even skipping a beat, “Fucking  _ serious!?  _ What kind of a comparison is _ that!?  _ And _ cleaning _ isn’t the point! It’s _ previous ownership!” _

Nate pulled back his chair, picked up her Pip Boy off the desk and handed it to her, whistling like he was giving a dog a toy. “I’m the previous owner,” he said. “I made the thing. I just let people borrow it while I fuck ‘em. Kinda like your body. People don’t  _ own  _ ya while you’re fucking them, unless that’s what you’re into.”

At this point, Parker was seeing red. She gripped the pip-boy, squeezing it in her hold, while her eyes were zeroed in on the closest part of Nate—his thigh. She wanted to just…  _ fuck,  _ she didn’t even know what she wanted to do. Hurt him? That sounded right. And by the time she struck his upper leg with a closed fist, she was pretty sure she’d just hurt herself more than him, her wrist aching and cradled against her chest. 

Nate’s hand was immediately around her throat, not  _ squeezing,  _ but definitely  _ present.  _ His silver-grey eyes were cold as he gazed down at her. “I don’t understand you, Parker,” he began softly. “Why the fuck would you want a new collar if you aren’t staying? You think I just  _ make  _ ‘em to order whenever I get a new fuck? What did you even do to  _ deserve  _ one? Sex ain’t all it takes for me to  _ wanna  _ give you something like that and you’re actin’ mad, why? Cause I fucked other people while they wore it? Why are you even  _ mad  _ about that? Thought you fuckin’ hated me. Thought we were just workin’ together out of necessity. What, you actually  _ like  _ me now?”

She was forced to lean back a little, chin tipped up with his hand wrapped around her throat, but she refused to back down, holding his gaze, instead. “I’m  _ mad _ because you said I was _ used,”  _ she growled. “I  _ deserve _ it because I was  _ good.  _ And just because I’m not staying doesn’t mean I won’t—“ there was a pause as she swallowed hard, “—Doesn’t mean I won’t come back sometime.”

His brow raised. “Well shit, good to know. But you got mad about the collar  _ before  _ I said you’d fucked before, so what the fuck is  _ that  _ all about?”

It was then she turned her eyes away, jaw clenching and unclenching. “Because it isn’t mine. I don’t—collars are _ personal.  _ You want me in a collar? Then it needs to be _ my _ collar.”

Nate whistled. “That’s a lot of backtalk coming from a girl who thinks I’m gonna personalise a collar for her just  _ because.  _ Nobody  _ else  _ complains about it. What makes you so special?”

Parker met his gaze again. “You wouldn’t still be having this conversation if I wasn’t,” she murmured. 

Nate burst out laughing. “Oh fuck,  _ Parker,  _ the only thing keeping me from throwing you to the Pack for them to use as a cum-dump is the fact that I liked fucking you. That’s it. That’s the only reason. Doesn’t make you  _ special.  _ I just saw a body I enjoyed the sight of and wanted to see what it looked like after I put it through a couple orgasms and a load of my cum. Don’t get  _ cute  _ with me. I can cut you loose  _ early  _ and  _ naked.”  _

God, she was fucking  _ humiliated.  _ She’d tried to get the upper hand but it just… backfired. And he’d laughed right in her face. Literally. 

Turning away from him as much as she could, she tried to hide the flush that ran up into her neck and cheeks, though knew that nothing she did would be successful. Parker tightly closed her eyes, brows furrowing. “Fine,” she whispered. “Whatever. I don’t care.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nate sighed, taking a seat in his chair. “God, it’s just  _ sex,  _ girl. You think I have  _ time  _ for fucking  _ personal attachments?  _ I do it for fun, blowin’ off steam. Not my fault you didn’t realise that after I fuckin’  _ lied  _ to you and then left you tied to my bed.”

“It’s a fucking  _ collar, _ Nate. I’m not asking you to go on a date with me,” she hissed, shifting to sit on her ass on the pillow rather than kneel. 

“Would you quit whining? If it  _ is  _ a  _ fucking collar,  _ why the hell do you care so much?” he grumbled, swivelling to face the screen. “Why’s it so personal when there’s  _ nothing personal here?  _ Not sure if those orgasms fried your brain or somethin’ but  _ fuck,  _ girl. If you’re gonna cry to me about a personal collar, I’ll hand you to Mason, and he’ll give you a nice one, unused. It’ll be a bomb-collar, though. But maybe you’ll like it more cause it’s never detonated.”

She pulled her knees to her chest, her elbows resting atop them and face burying in her arms. “Just forget it, Nate. It doesn’t matter.”

“Well thank fuck for that,” he muttered, tapping away. “You want your own collar, you stay forever. Otherwise just quit bitchin’ and wear the one I put on you.”

“While you continue to trick unsuspecting wastelanders into having sex with you in front of a crowd of raiders? No, thanks. If I stay, you stop doing that shit,” she told him. 

Nate snorted. “I’m gonna gag you if you don’t shut up. God, imagine thinking you can tell me who I fuck just cause you’re one of the people I do it with. That’s a fuckin’  _ marriage,  _ Parker.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing we’re not married because you’d be a horrible husband!” Her voice raised at the very end as she lifted her head to glare at him. 

Rolling his eyes, Nate reached into the drawers on his right and pulled out a ring gag. “Shut up,” he suggested, holding it up to her. 

Her mouth audibly snapped shut, teeth clicking, and she glared at the gag and then at him before loudly huffing and looking away. 

“Good girl,” Nate cooed. “Now play with your little toy. I have work to do.”

Grabbing her pip-boy, she shot him one last glare before going through her notes and games. Anything to keep herself busy and her mind off of the situation she found herself in. 

Attaching her leash to the leg of the desk, Nate returned to work, sorting through the month’s intake and expenses. Nisha was still poking around just like he had suspected, and the Pack that had gone toe to toe with them in a drunken fight hadn’t come out of it looking good. He immersed himself in work, and by the time he had finished, it was lunchtime. 

There was a  _ ding  _ as the elevator reached their level, and then a knock on the door to the main room. Nate looked up. “Who is it?” he called. 

“Gage,” his second called. “With lunch.”

“Bring it in.”

The door opened, and in stepped Gage with a woman in a ragged outfit, a collar around her neck. She was carrying a large tray lined with plates and bowls, which she set down on the table closest to the office. Her eyes darted over to Parker, and widened, lips parting. She swallowed, her eyes sympathetic even though her face quickly returned to a more neutral expression. With a hint of fear, but still more neutral. 

“Well, well,” Gage said with a whistle. “Nicely done, Boss. That’s a good look for her.”

“Thanks, Gage,” Nate drawled, getting up from his desk. He unhooked the leash, and tugged it gently, motioning for Parker to stand. “What have we got today?”

“Brahmin, fried tatos, corn and gourd,” Gage replied. “How’s all the  _ paperwork  _ comin’?”

“Boring as shit, but I’m done for today,” Nate told him. 

“And her?” Gage added. “How’s  _ she  _ comin’?”

Nate smirked. “Surprised you couldn’t  _ hear.  _ Pretty fuckin’ hard. Soaked me good.”

Gage glanced her over. “Well, if she ain’t against the idea…”

With the newcomer, Parker wasn’t… certain how to act around him. Nate hadn’t taken her pip-boy despite saying she couldn’t be caught with it, so she’d slid it under the desk and out of view _ just in case.  _ And the look the other woman gave her hadn’t gone unnoticed—nor the look the new man,  _ Gage,  _ had given her, either. 

“I  _ am _ against the idea,” Parker hissed, arms crossing over her chest as she shot Gage a glare. “I’m not your toy, dickface.”

Gage’s brow rose. 

Nate curled the leash around his fingers, pulling her close. “Gage appreciates my  _ proclivity  _ for  _ consent,  _ but next time, a simple  _ yes  _ or  _ no  _ thanks is great, Parker. Otherwise I’m going to teach you some humility. Got it?”

“Maybe address me when talking _ about _ me, and I’ll consider it,” she retorted, tipping her chin up. 

Nate glanced at Gage. “Here you go,” he said, and tossed him the other end of the leash. “You can make her apologise however you want. She loves it when you smack her ass.”

“Duly noted, Overboss,” Gage replied, wrapping the leash around his hand. 

With wide eyes, Parker glanced back and forth between the two men before her eyes settled on Nate again. “Wait, no! No, no, no, you can’t just—Nate, no,  _ please don’t!” _

“Then what do you say to Gage?” Nate asked softly. 

Her pride had taken so many hits already that she wasn’t sure there was any unbruised space left on it—and yet, he kept demanding more. “I’m…” she kept her eyes on Nate, “I’m sorry, Gage. But, no, thank you.”

“He’s over there,” Nate said, pointing to the other end of her leash. 

_ Fuck.  _ Slowly, Parker turned to face the second-in-command. “I’m sorry, Gage,” she whispered. “But, no, thank you.”

Gage nodded, handing back the leash. “Have fun, Overboss,” he called, as he and the slave headed out the door. 

Nate took a seat with a sigh, and patted the chair beside him. “You fuckin’ love to make your own life hard, huh?”

Taking a seat, she curled up in the chair. “I have trouble controlling my temper.”

He grunted, setting a plate of food down in front of her and pushing a knife and fork over. “Yeah, I noticed. Look, I get you’re mad. But Gage is one of like, three people in here I can trust not to sell me down the river for not abusing my prisoners, ok? If you’re serious about coming back, you gotta recognise that. He wasn’t ever gonna hurt you. I just said that cause it’s what other raiders - and my fucking  _ slaves,  _ by the way - expect. You can’t even trust the  _ slaves  _ to be on your side. They’re shitting-their-pants afraid the whole fuckin’ time. They’ll jump for whoever gives ‘em safety.”

“I don’t… know these things. I don’t even know who _ he _ is to you. My first instinct was to hide my pip-boy because you said I couldn’t be caught with it, but you also didn’t take it.” Her eyes fell to the cutlery, stalling on the knife for a few seconds before she picked up both pieces and started cutting into her food. “I don’t know for sure if I’ll come back. I… like having sex with you. But this is all really fucked up.”

Nate could see the way she stared at the sharp, pointy implements. “First of all, if you stab me, you’ll be completely alone and naked in this park. Secondly, if you don’t come back, that makes my life easier, no offense. Thirdly, there’s a reason why I made these fuckers knock before they come in. There’s two other people I trust - Mackenzie Bridgeman, who’s a doctor, and the guy who runs the arcade, because that fucker doesn’t even fear the fucking wrath of god.” He glanced at her. “First you want a personal collar, now you’re never coming back. You’re fucking weird, Parker. And I’m the goddamn  _ Overboss.”  _

“Can you just… stop assuming I’m going to try to hurt you? At this point, I’m more of a danger to _ myself _ than you. You’re at least twice my size,” she grumbled. “And, yeah. I’m kind of a mixed bag, a little up and down. You get used to it after a while. I’ll let you know when I make up my mind.” 

Nate shrugged. “Had it happen before. I’m just careful on principle. Eat your lunch and stop being confusing about if we’re gonna fuck again after this or not.”

“How about you eat  _ your _ lunch and think about what my collar is gonna look like?” she countered before taking a bite of the brahmin, a slight smirk on her face while she chewed it. 

Nate’s brow rose. He didn’t say anything, just started eating and ignored her. When he finished, he got up, and pulled two cans of water over from their place on the tray. Thumbing the tiny blue mark off the top of one, he handed it to her and cracked open his own can, chugging it thirstily. 

“Thanks,” Parker murmured, taking the can and sipping from it. It didn’t take her much longer to finish eating, her plate soon emptied since she hadn’t eaten in quite a while, and the can of water finished, as well. 

“You wanna walk around the room, or go back to kneeling?” Nate asked. “Remember there’s a toll for it.”

Chewing her bottom lip, she thought it over. Her legs were stiff—she was used to walking  _ a lot,  _ but now wasn’t walking really at all. “What’s the toll, again?”

“Touching yourself in front of me,” Nate reminded her. “You can get off or not, I just wanna watch you.”

“... Fine,” she conceded, standing up from the chair. “Where do you want me?”

“Pull that chair out so I can see you, then sit back down and spread your legs,” he ordered. “Whichever way you usually touch yourself, do it.”

The chair was moved into his view before she sat down again, legs spread and heels on the edges of the seat so he could see _ everything.  _ Two fingers slipped into her mouth as she sucked on them, her tongue swirling around and between the digits to get them both wet, only to slide them between her legs and against her clit, her free hand cupping her breast. “This what you wanna see?” she quietly asked. 

“You into women, Parker?” Nate replied with a question of his own. 

“Maybe. Why?” she gasped, the pads of her fingers just grazing over the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Well, I’d like to see you with some,” he told her. “That interest you? Coming back when you want and I get you to fuck some other girls?”

“I thought I was coming back to— _mmmnn_ —coming back to fuck  _ you?” _ she questioned, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“And what if I said that was  _ how  _ I wanted one evening to go?” Nate asked. “Someone sucking my cock and the rest of you playing with each other while I watch?”

“I’ll think about it,” she told him, her hips lightly rocking into the grazing touches. 

Nate smirked. “Yeah? It doesn’t get you all hot thinking about having your head between another girl’s thighs whilst someone else plays with your tits and fingers you? Shame. Guess I’ll table that idea.”

Well, it certainly _ did _ get her hot, figuratively and literally, because her entire body abruptly felt like heat was radiating through it and pooling between her thighs, and the touches she was making suddenly felt like  _ too much  _ and  _ not enough _ at the same time. 

“Wait,” Parker breathed, brows furrowing. “No. Don’t—don’t table it.” It must have been the thought and his words, surely, because she was getting much wetter than she should have been after merely touching herself for such a short time. 

Nate smirked. “Yeah? Put your fingers in; pretend it’s one of them, then. How do you want her to fuck you on them?”

The heat on her skin was slowly turning into fire that licked along her veins, intensifying tenfold when she pushed two fingers inside herself.  _ Fuck,  _ she was _ soaked.  _ It made no sense—why was she so wet from just the way he was talking to her, and so _ quickly? _

“My fingers are t-too short. Too  _ small,”  _ she told him, though she was already fucking herself on them, rapidly moving the digits in and out. 

“You can’t cum like this?” Nate asked, watching the slick fingers glisten in the light. 

Parker shook her head, a third finger slipping in. “Can’t reach.”

“Shame,” Nate cooed. “Well, while you’re frustrating yourself,” he unbuttoned his jeans, “I’m gonna enjoy watching you.”

She  _ pulsed _ around her fingers, and a sort of desperation set in. “Nate,” the vault dweller breathed.  _ “Please.” _

His brow rose. “Yeah, girl? What do you want?”

God, it was starting to _ hurt.  _ “Please. I-I want you to t-touch me. I  _ need _ you to touch me. It’s—I don’t— _fuck, please!” _

“Fuck,” he breathed. “If I’d known this was gonna get you so fucking hot I’d have made you touch yourself earlier. Look at you.” He stood, reaching down to grope her breast. “I order you to finger yourself and tell you about how I want you to fuck some other women and you’re begging me.” He used his other hand to free his cock, stroking gently. 

There was no real way she could explain it, just that she had a _ need  _ and was _ desperate.  _ Touching herself didn’t seem to do anything, but she knew that _ him _ touching her would help, somehow. Especially if the way his hand on her breast sending electricity through her body was anything to go by. 

“I need you, Nate,” Parker panted, reaching out with her free hand to grasp his cock even as he stroked it. “It—it  _ hurts.  _ Please. Please help.”

Nate gestured to a table closer to the bed. “Bend over that, spread your legs wide open for me and stay there.” Then he moved back to the bedside table, pulling open another drawer and grabbing the bottle of oil from it. 

Immediately, Parker was on her feet, at the table, and bent over it, legs spread wide open. Even with the anticipation, she was still aching, craving something— _anything_ —to help dull it all down. 

His hand cracked against her ass, pulling the cork out of the bottle and tipping it over her ass, directly over the ring of muscle above her folds. With one hand, he guided his cock into her, and then began to massage the oil around her asshole, hips slowly thrusting in-out until he was in at the hilt. 

Everything was _ intense,  _ and her body felt like it was on _ fire.  _ Parker gripped the edge of the table, her chest and the side of her face pressed against the top of it as he worked himself in.  _ Fuck,  _ even his finger touching her ass and massaging the oil against her felt so damn good; she was left panting, quiet moans escaping with each breath. 

“Nate. Please.  _ Fuck.  _ Please, yes. I want it so bad.”

“I know you do, babygirl,” he assured her, as he started to fuck her. “You wanna get used? Is that it? You want me to use you?” His finger started slipping slowly into her. 

Eagerly nodding, Parker wiggled her hips a little. “I-I want that. I want you to use me. I’m yours. I wanna— _mmmnn_ —I wanna please you.”

“And,  _ mmm,  _ if I said I wanted you to,  _ mmm,  _ fuck Gage?” Nate teased. “Would you do it?”

Her brows furrowed, though her eyes remained closed. “But, I don’t…“  _ Fuck,  _ she couldn’t think straight; all her mind wanted was to listen to her body, and all her body wanted was to get fucked and find release. And that release was _ close.  _

“Suck his dick,” Nate suggested. “I fuck you, he fucks your mouth.”

Anything that included her getting fucked by Nate was a winner, in her book. “Okay,” Parker agreed, nodding again. “If—if that’s what you— _fuck_ —if that’s what you want.”

He chuckled. “Oh don’t worry, babygirl.” His hand cracked against her ass. His hips sped up. “I’ll only  _ share  _ you with girls, ok?”

When he sped up, his cock roughly brushed against her sweet spot, and that was all it took to finally send her over the edge, back arching as she keened. And maybe his words had something to do with it, too. “Oh, god, fuck,  _ fuckfuckfuck!” _

Nate groaned as she came, his finger buried in her ass to the knuckle. He began to work in another. “Yeah? Wanna, mmm, give me a show, little girl? You and a couple others?”

The stimulation was overbearing, but she simultaneously couldn’t get enough. “Yes,” Parker answered. “Whatever you want, daddy.”

It was a strange feeling—the heat and need of whatever was wrong with her body at the moment that demanded his attention paired with the need to please and do anything he wanted. It was taking her for a loop, and she wasn’t quite sure which to focus on, assuming she was even able to focus on only one. “I just wanna— _mmmmfuck_ —I just wanna be a good girl for you.”

“Yeah you do,” he groaned. “I’m gonna cum in you, and you’re gonna clean me off.” His thrusts sped up as he began to fuck her ass with his two fingers, his other hand slipping between her thighs to rub her clit. “Grab your tits for me, there’s a good girl.”

_ In _ her!?  _ Fuck.  _ Parker pushed up onto her tiptoes, both hands grasping her breasts even though her chest was still pressed against the table. And the stimulation to her clit had her quickly flying over the edge again within moments, keening his name, the sound bouncing each time his hips collided with her ass. 

Fuck, he wasn’t gonna last much longer with her milking him like this. Panting, Nate could feel that heat already coiling, and he squeezed her ass gently, then a little  _ harder,  _ testing her limits as he thrust a little harder. 

“Yes, yes, yes,  _ yes!”  _ Parker mewled, grasping her tits a bit more firmly and even rocking back into him with each thrust. “Please don’t stop.  _ Fuck,  _ don’t stop!”

“Not gonna,” he promised, smacking her ass again. His lips drew back as he growled, his eyes dropping to where his cock disappeared in and out of her. “Play,  _ mmm,  _ with your nipples, Parker.”

Leaning up just a little, she pinched one of her nipples; and despite how her tits were never really that sensitive, it still sent her over the edge, fire licking all throughout her body. She clamped down around him, falling back against the table, chest-flat while keening again in an almost relieved tone. 

Nate let out a strangled groan and buried himself in her, thrusts becoming rapid and choppy, grinding against her. His cock pulsed, and the  _ wet  _ sensation of his cum filling her was quickly tangible, and then it was  _ dripping  _ out of her. “Fuuuuck,” he breathed, pulling out. Immediately the mess followed, running down her thighs and dripping on the floor. “Mouth on me, Parker.”

He’d  _ said—_but she didn’t _believe_ him—but he still  _ did it.  _ Fuck. Cum was leaking out of her and dripping down her folds and thighs, and all Parker could do was lay there and pant, trying to catch her breath. At least until he gave another order, to where she was moving onto her knees in front of him as quickly as possible. Wrapping her fingers around his cock, the vault dweller took him into her mouth and started sucking, her tongue running along his shaft to clean him off at the same time. 

He was still semi-hard, the Feverblossom keeping him erect, and he placed a hand on her head, guiding her as she sucked him clean. “Good girl.”

Parker took more of him into her mouth, cheeks caving from how hard she was sucking just to make sure she cleaned him off completely. But she was still _ aching _ between her thighs, her body continuing to feel like it was on fire even though it’d calmed down a little. 

Petting her hair, Nate pulled out of her mouth. "You wanna have a quick walk? Or do you wanna climb up and ride me?"

Her brows furrowed as she glanced between his half-hard cock and face. He was still partially hard?  _ How? _ “Can you… go again? Already?”

"Do you care?" Nate asked. "Or do you wanna fuck?"

Well, he had a point. Her body was still hot and throbbing and she remained mostly needy and desperate. With a quick nod, Parker scrambled to her feet, eyes stuck on him. “Okay. Yes. I’ll—I’ll ride you.”

Nate picked her up, carrying her over to the bed and lying down on it, his cock upright. Letting her straddle his waist, he patted his lap. "Go on, girl. Take your pleasure."

With his cock pressed up against his belly, Parker ground herself against it a couple times, watching his reaction, her tongue sweeping over her bottom lip. She could still taste him, and that taste was almost _ intoxicating;  _ she wanted more of it, but her body also wanted stimulation. 

With the clear look of mischief on her face, she scooted up his body just a little before turning around, straddling his chest so her ass was facing him and her head was over his cock. And rather than waiting for him to comment or tell her anything, she was immediately taking him back into her mouth, sucking hard and stroking what wasn’t between her lips. 

Nate wasn’t gonna complain about a mouth around his cock, but he still spanked her ass.  _ “Mmm, _ fuckin’ disobedient as shit.  _ Ahh, _ what are you-  _ mm-  _ wantin’ in return, Parker?”

A whine was made around him that vibrated throughout his cock, and she wiggled her hips, scooting back a little more to try to  _ show _ him what she wanted without having to take her mouth off his dick. 

“Nope, I can’t hear you,” Nate taunted,  _ smacking  _ again. “What was that?”

Finally pulling off, Parker shot him a glare over her shoulder. “Eat me out. Please.”

“Eat me out  _ who?”  _ Nate asked with a smirk. 

_ Fuck.  _ “Eat me out,  _ daddy,” _ she corrected. 

Nate grabbed her hips and dragged her onto his face, his mouth sealing around her clit. With the Fever in her veins she was going to cum hard and often like this. He  _ smacked  _ again, because she seemed to  _ really  _ fuckin’ like that, and reached down to grope and fondle one of her tits. 

It was like lightning mixed with fire that shot through her veins, but rather than a brief jolt or flash, it was _ constant _ and _ intense,  _ nearly throbbing inside her and right where his lips were wrapped around her clit.  _ Fuck,  _ her legs were quivering on either side of his head, and she couldn’t even focus enough to get his dick back in her mouth, instead just tightly gripping it at the base while moaning, eager for that release she knew was so close to happening. 

“Not gonna,”  _ lick,  _ “keep this up,”  _ smack,  _ “if you don’t,”  _ lick,  _ “blow me.”  _ Suck.  _

Something told her he’d bring her to that edge and leave her there as punishment if she didn’t _ at least _ get his dick in her mouth, so with a quiet whine, she slid him between her lips again. It was still difficult to focus, and she couldn’t do much more than suck and slightly bob her head, but the closer she got to her next orgasm, the less she was able to do. And when it finally hit, Parker was keening, the noise muffled around his cock while her hips rocked against his face. 

Nate pinned her to his face with his arms wrapped around her hips, sucking and licking, moaning against her. Half-punishment, half an actual  _ desire  _ to make her cum, he didn’t let up for a second as she hit her peak. 

_ God,  _ he  _ wasn’t stopping.  _ It was becoming too much, but at the same time, it felt incredible. Even with that oversensitivity, she felt herself growing close again, riding that post-orgasm high to yet another peak. The hand wrapped around his cock squeezed a bit more, her head no longer bobbing but instead the tip of his cock pressed against the inside of her cheek as she dug the nails of her free hand into his clothed thigh, still moaning around him.  _ Fuck,  _ she was already so close again—

The vaultie came even harder than last time and was squirming on top of him, sensitive. 

Nate pulled his mouth away.  _ Smack.  _ “You don’t cum again until you’re sucking my cock.” He dragged his tongue over her folds, briefly flicking against her clit, and then slowed, just licking gently along the length of her. 

This didn’t seem _ fair.  _ Everything was so _ intense _ and  _ sensitive _ that she was coming so much quicker and harder than usual; she had no idea what was happening or why it was happening. Yet, she was still getting punished for it? Pulling off, Parker gasped for breath, her hips trying to roll again but not having much luck. “I’m—I’m sorry,” she murmured.

A quick glance back at him was made before she whined once more, only to take his cock back into her mouth, sucking hard and bobbing her head. If she could just focus on doing _this,_ at least to some degree, it’d be easier. 

Nate pressed deep kisses to her folds, licking up them as he let his beard scratch against the sensitive flesh. He pressed the tip of his tongue to her clit and began to grind it, watching her reaction to see if she could cum like this even as his hips started to thrust, working his cock in and out of her mouth.

There was a quick buildup of heat already from his tongue, but it wasn’t as fast as the last two times. Regardless, her legs trembled on either side of his head while she started tightening around nothing, hips trying to grind against his mouth despite how he was holding her still. Her moans remained muffled around his cock, some of the noise replaced by the sound of his thrusts into her throat after she’d slacked her jaw to keep herself from gagging. 

It didn’t take too long for her to cum, and although the orgasm wasn’t as quick as the last two, it was just as intense, the bottoms of her feet feeling like they were on fire. 

_ Smack.  _ “Ride me,” Nate ordered. “Or I’m gonna cuff you to the bed again.”

Pulling off his cock, Parker gasped for air. “S-Sir,” she conceded before turning around to straddle his hips. The vaultie took ahold of his cock and held it up, allowing herself to sink down on him with another gasp.  _ Fuck,  _ she was still pulsing, and she was so damn  _ wet _ from having cum so much, not to mention how he’d came inside her. After adjusting her position on top of him, she started grinding and riding just like she was told. 

Nate ran his hands all over her, drinking in the sight of her on top of his cock. She looked good, flushed and desperate from the Fever. That would last her a couple more hours until she got too tired and fell asleep, and then he could sneak her out whilst she slept. Hopefully, she wasn’t going to snore, and as he grabbed her breasts, playing with her nipples, thrusting his hips up a little, he was  _ very  _ glad that the lost little Vaultie had stumbled into his Gauntlet. 

* * *

Parker went a few more rounds with him, and Nate was determined next time to hop her up on more Fever and fuck her up the ass. If there  _ was  _ a next time. He hoped there was; he wanted to leave handprints on that plush fucking backside as he drilled it and made her beg him to cum. 

Still, after all those orgasms, she passed out pretty quickly, and when she hadn’t stirred for a good ten minutes, Nate dressed her, putting her in one of his shirts. He didn’t manage to find her a bra, so he ended up fixing her old one with a needle and thread, and putting that back on her. It wasn’t as good as it was before, but it cupped her tits beautifully, and he was tempted to spend longer playing with them. But he’d made a promise; and when it was almost too dark to see, Nate carried her out of Nuka Town, around the outside, hugging the walls with her slung over his shoulder. 

The employee elevator carried them both up to the station, and he boarded the train with her, laying her down on the seats, then pressed the button to take them both to the monorail station back in the ‘Wealth. 

She remained asleep the entire time, and Nate found himself impressed. He could have literally done anything to her. And he allowed himself a couple gropes, squeezing her ass, touching her tits, before they finally reached the station. Carrying her off the train, he laid her down on a nearby bench, and placed her bag down next to it. 

Something in him told him to pat her head, and he did. 

“Sleep tight, Parker,” he said. “Hope you enjoy the little present I left you. Wish I could watch it with you, but I got work to do, and I can’t watch you rubbin’ one out all day.”

He got back onto the train, sparing her one last glance. Should’ve kept her, but she would’ve been more trouble than she was worth, and he wanted her sucking his cock, not trying to bite it off in a fit of rage because she was fussy as fuck about having a broken-in collar. Still. It’d been a fun couple of days, and with a smirk, he pressed the button to take him home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Everything _ached._ Her neck, back, legs, all of it. Then again, waking up on a rusted train station bench might have been a good explanation for that. 

Parker had no idea how she’d gotten there, no memory of the journey, but by the looks of it, she was still in Nuka-World. Maybe? No, it looked like the station she’d been in _before_ arriving in the theme park, which must have meant—

_Fuck._

He’d kept his word. 

Sitting up and rubbing at her neck, she took a few moments to stretch and pop her joints, and once the stiffness throughout her body had settled a little, she grabbed her bag and gun and left the transit station, heading home. 

The walk to the Red Rocket Truck Stop near Sanctuary didn’t take terribly long since the transit station wasn’t too far away, and upon arrival, she was greeted by Dogmeat, the canine jumping and barking at her in excitement. 

“Hey, cutie. I know, I missed you, too,” she murmured, scratching the dog on his head. “Come on, I need to sit down for a few.”

Patting the side of her leg, Parker made her way into the building, nearly collapsing onto the bed she’d managed to shove in the backroom as if it was a bedroom, gun being leaned against the doorframe. Her bag was removed from her shoulder and placed beside her, and after taking a few moments to relax, she unzipped it and dumped its contents out to parse through everything she’d gathered on her journey. Most of it was junk, like usual, but it was practical junk—things that contained copper and other useful components. She sifted through it all, organizing everything into separate piles, at least until she came upon a holotape with a note wrapped around it, secured with a rubber band. 

“What the—“ 

Removing the rubber band, she first unwrapped the note, only to see the word _‘enjoy’_ was scrawled on the holotape. 

“… Okay,” Parker drawled before unfolding the paper to read it. 

_Hey babygirl,  
Told you I’d get you out. Wish I could be there to see your reaction but I got work to do, and I can’t let you sit around stealing my time all day just because you’re horny and like what you see. I’ve written down a frequency for you to contact me on, in case you want to make a return trip but if you don’t, I’ve got all those nice memories of you hopped up on Feverblossom to get myself off to. _  
_And of course, my own copy of the fun times we had together._  
_Overboss Nate_

Fuck. Her face was on _fire._

Slowly, Parker folded the note, setting it down on the bed and picking the holotape up, rolling it around between her fingers. She knew what was on it, but did she actually want to _watch it?_

“Okay. I’m gonna watch it.”

Dogmeat whined from the foot of the bed; Parker shot him a glare. 

“Do _not_ judge me,” she hissed before getting off the mattress and stomping over the tv that was on the other side of the room and shoving the holotape into it, then going back to the bed. 

It was… _fuck._ She’d never seen _herself_ have sex before, but the way he’d picked out different angles and cut it all together? _God,_ she was immediately wet. 

And it made her want to go ba—

Nope. No. No, no, no. Absolutely not. 

She shut the tv off. 

“Fuck you, _Overboss,”_ the vaultie growled.

* * *

Parker had _tried_ to keep herself busy. She’d _tried_ to avoid thinking about the stupid holotape. Despite the fact she hadn’t watched it yet, she knew what its contents were—Nate fucking her in the trailer after he’d lied about who he was and claiming there weren’t any cameras in the damned thing—and she _really_ didn’t want to see it. 

Well. 

That was what she kept telling herself, at least. 

After throwing the holotape into her bag, Parker had finished sorting her items, then went about her day, only to end up back in front of the television by nightfall with the tape in her hand, flipping it around between her fingers again. 

“Don’t do this,” she whispered to herself. “It’s fucked up. He only gave it to you to mess with you. No, that’s stupid. He gave it to you because he _liked_ what was on it. _Ugh,_ just shut up and watch it.”

She shoved the holotape into the slot on the tv before moving toward the bed, only to take one look at Dogmeat and narrow her eyes. “Oh, no. _Out.”_

The canine gruffed before leaving, and Parker climbed onto the bed, getting comfortable as the—could it even be considered a movie? Whatever—as the _show_ started. 

Needless to say, it was… _fuck,_ it was _intense._ Not badly edited, either, especially for a postwar guy in his forties. He was probably in his forties, right? Most likely. Definitely older than her, and she wasn’t even thirty yet. 

_Anyway._

By the time it got to the scene where she was on her back with his head between her legs, Parker was already _soaked._ Fuck, even as he pretended to be an idiot—and she couldn’t really say that he _wasn’t,_ just that he certainly wasn’t one in bed—he still managed to get her close to coming. And the camera— _fuck,_ how many of them were there!?—zoomed in on his mouth as he ate her out, his tongue occasionally visible when he flicked it against her clit, other times just showing how his lips locked around the sensitive bud. And, hell, it even focused on _her_ face, showing all the frustration when she was edged, only thinking he was just incompetent in what he was doing rather than deliberate in his actions. 

Her jeans were undone as she watched, not even realizing her hand was pushed beneath them and between her thighs until it was already happening and she was rubbing two fingers against her clit, trying to mimic how his tongue felt on her. But if she was mimicking _that_ —

Just as she got close to coming, and while the scene where he’d edged her a second time was playing, Parker pulled her fingers away, leaving herself throbbing. _Fuck._

She wished Nate was the one doing it, instead. 

Panting, the tv caught her attention again after it switched to the scene where he’d rolled her over to start fucking her from behind, though it was a closeup from _underneath_ them, zoomed in to show how the head of his cock was rubbing against her clit, teasing, before _slowly_ sinking in. It switched cameras to show her face where she had her cheek almost pressed onto the floor of the trailer, lips parting and eyes rolling up while she moaned, only to pan out and show the whole thing. 

Damn him. He knew how to pick good shots. 

_God,_ it was almost too much; she had to fucking _pause_ it just to touch herself again so she didn’t miss anything. And with fingers circling her clit, just gentle, light touches that sent heat all throughout her body, Parker was sent to the edge once more, only to deny herself. Again. Because of him. _For_ him?

_Fuck_ him. 

And _double_ fuck him for that goddamn smug look in his face, just a barely visible _smirk_ while he was fucking her, all because he knew she wouldn’t be able to see it with her ass in the air like it was. That was a face of _glee._ The face of a man who knew he’d played her and gotten away with it. Of course, it hadn’t been forever, but he’d really fucking convinced her with that act. 

It was difficult to figure out _why_ she kept watching other than the fact it was a damn good show, but she found herself hitting play again, watching the way his hand came down on her ass and made it ripple while he rubbed her clit at the same time, all that faked stupidity completely gone as he turned her into putty in his hands.

And it wasn’t long before they switched positions in the video, her getting on top, which he, _of course,_ focused entirely on her, on the way her tits were bouncing each time she moved, with the occasional glance between her legs to see his cock working in and out of her soaking wet folds. 

Parker was touching herself _again_ to the new scene, remembering what it felt like riding him, how _thick_ he was, how fucking _good_ he was even though he’d pretended not to be at first. She couldn’t help but rub her clit faster, pressing against it a little harder, imagining her own fingers were Nate’s even though they weren’t nearly as big or rough as the raider’s had been. 

The third time she denied herself had her almost cursing, thighs closing around her hand as she rolled over onto her side, still watching. The scene switched to when she blew him, focusing on her face and his cock between her lips, as well as wide shots of them both while she was atop him. 

She finally let herself cum when Nate did in the video, his spend covering her face when they’d been in the trailer, and she couldn’t help licking her lips even now as if she’d still be able to taste him, thighs closed around her hand again while she panted. 

But the holotape didn’t end there. Even after she’d cleaned him up, it continued on to the point where he went to grab her some water while she stayed in the trailer, cutting off just as he’d fucking pounced and cuffed her to throw her over his shoulder and carry her out into the tunnels.

Asshole.

* * *

Three months. 

Three months was a long time for some people. For Nate, it was an okay amount of time, but _way_ longer than he wanted it to be. Three months was a while to wait for a booty call, though it wasn’t like he hadn’t been keeping himself busy using the glory holes in the Arcade or calling raiders up to his room to get fucked. He was always careful to go to Mackenzie afterwards and get checked in case any of those dumbasses _had_ anything, and despite the fact that he was her fucking _owner,_ he trusted her and the lip she gave him. Not _that_ kind of lip, because the woman wouldn’t say yes and Nate got his dick wet enough to not care about trying to persuade her otherwise. 

But still. 

The day his radio beeped, lighting up the frequency that he had given Parker to use…

Nate was at his desk, and he couldn’t help but scoff. Three months of his time she’d wasted, and he let it ring for a few seconds before picking up the broadcast. “Sup.”

_“Hey, daaaaaaddy. Did you miss me?”_

His cock stiffened in his jeans and he palmed it. “Nah, babygirl. Just missed watching you cum on my cock. How about you?”

_“Maybe a little. You did keep things interesting, after all. Oh, I found your present, by the way.”_

Nate unzipped his jeans and let out a soft noise of relief as some of the pressure on his cock was released. “Yeah? How many times did you get off watching it?”

_“Threw it in the trash, actually. Figured you wouldn’t mind since you said you had extras and I could just get another copy from you if I wanted one.”_

“You’re a fucking liar, Parker,” he chuckled. “I bet you were bent over on your bed, desperately fucking yourself on four fingers just to try and get some feeling of me back inside you. C’mon, girl. Don’t lie to me.”

There was a pause. _“How much you been thinking of me since I’ve been gone, hm?”_

“Nu-uh, you first,” he said, with a smirk. “This ain’t a game I’m gonna play with you. I asked first, so you owe me an answer.”

She sighed heavily through the radio. _“It’s been three months and I watched it the first day, Nate. You really think I’m gonna be able to remember how many times I got off watching it?”_

He snorted. “Oh babygirl, that’s adorable. So what, you wanna know how much I thought of you whilst you were stringin’ me along waiting to see if you’d call? A little, you know? Nobody in this place has an ass or tits like yours. You got that Vault perfection. People would _kill_ to own a slave like you.”

_“Just a little? Not every night? Not when you’re fuckin’ someone else?”_ She hummed. _“Because, you know, you told me I wasn’t special, but I’m gonna go out on a limb and say you don’t let everyone go, and you **especially** don’t give them a private frequency to reach you on. I think that makes me pretty fucking special, don’t you?”_

“This again?” he drawled. “Look, Parker, I already told you; I like consent. So if someone finds out who I am and screams at me they wanna leave immediately when they wake up, yeah, I let ‘em go. Most people _don’t_ come back. You’re the first who did. That doesn’t make you _special,_ that just makes you _horny._ I can cure horny.”

Parker hummed through the radio again. _“What color is my collar?”_

“You left me hangin’ for three months and then expect me to have made ya a collar? Try again. I _could_ make you one now, but I don’t even know _if_ you’re comin’ back, or if you just called me up to mess with me.”

_“Oooh. Alright, big guy. How about this? Black collar, maybe some white lettering on it, but that part’s optional. You have my frequency, so you let me know when it’s done. Sound good? Good.”_ Her end went flat. 

“You fucking bitch,” Nate sighed. 

He wanted to leave it but he couldn’t let her have the final word like that. With a sigh, rolling his eyes, he called back. 

She picked up. _“Now, I **know** you did not make it in three seconds, Nate.”_

“First of all, you didn’t tell me when you’d be coming back or how long for,” he said. “You want a collar, you come for a week.” 

_“Fine. But you make me my own leash, too. And you don’t get to drug me, either. Unless I give explicit consent.”_

“Jesus, woman, you’re gonna ask for me to go monogamous too,” he snorted. “What’s wrong with the leash I use?”

_“Nothing. I’m just making you work for it if you want me that bad.”_

“You can have a collar after you come visit for a week,” Nate said. “And you’re not getting your own leash. Not unless you wanna forfeit orgasms and suck my dick the whole time until I’ve made it.”

_“Collar first. You can work on the leash while I’m there. No drugging without consent. Otherwise, no deal.”_

Nate shrugged, though he knew she couldn’t see it. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth. Have fun jerking off to your copy of the tape.” 

He ended the call, rolling his eyes. Seriously. Wastelanders. They’d fucked a couple times and she was trying to call the shots? Maybe he needed to edge her the whole time if she came to visit again. Really make her beg for it. Anything to stop her trying to _define_ what the fuck this was. 

Parker was… not happy. She’d been extremely confident when contacting him, but all he did was push her down and bruise her pride. Again. And it _sucked._ Flipping the radio off, she stood and kicked the chair, storming off. 

Fuck him. 

Well, no. 

But also, yes. _Fuck him._

* * *

Nate hadn’t expected her to call back, but a week, to the day, his radio _beeped_ again, and he sighed, making his way over. He left her hanging for a little bit before he finally answered her call, swinging around in his chair. 

“What?” he groaned. “You got another fuckin’ laundry list of demands for me?”

There was silence at first. _“… No leash yet. But you work on the collar while I’m there. And I’ll stay an extra three days, too.”_

He stroked his jaw. All right, this was more like it. It would be awkward but he could make her a collar if she promised to stick around a little. 

“I can do that,” he agreed. “And sure, I won’t fuckin’ drug you unless you beg me to, cause I saw how you were when you had the Fever and it was a good look on ya and we both know you’ll want it again sometime. I can be nice if that’s what you want. But fuckin’ god, girl, you gotta stop thinking you’re unique to me or you’re just gonna end up making _yourself_ mad. Jesus. It’s just sex. I’m the fucking Overboss and you’re tryin’ to, what, _define a relationship?_ If you can’t handle it just bein’ us fucking every so often then you gotta stop tryna _make_ it that way.”

_“I’m sorry. I haven’t… done this in a long time. Slept around, or whatever. Not since before I was—“_ she paused, _“Nevermind. When do you want me there?”_

“Whenever you’re up for it, ain’t like I own ya and get to tell ya when and where you can show up,” he replied. “You gonna be here in a week?”

_“Yeah, okay, I’ll be there in a week. See you then.”_

“See ya,” he replied, and ended the call, then ran a hand down his face. Christ, he’d never met anyone who was so damn _needy._ Why didn’t she get it? He was the fucking _Overboss._ He seduced her in a fucking _death-trap_ and somehow that was ringing her romance bells. Fuck, what the hell had he gotten himself into? All he’d been after was a good fuck with a hot broad and now he was _making her a collar._


	5. Chapter 5

Nate found himself wondering what time she would be turning up. It was dumb, but he was thinking over what would happen if-

_ “Hey boss. That chick you fucked a couple months ago in the Gauntlet? She’s at the station,”  _ Gage told him through the radio. 

Nate got to his feet. “Thanks, Gage,” he said. “Bring her up.”

A few minutes passed.  _ “She ain’t goin’ unless you come an’ pick her up.” _

“Jesus fuck,” Nate muttered, throwing on his jacket and leaving the restaurant. 

Storming through the park, he attracted a few looks of surprise and fear, but he wasn’t concentrating on them. It didn’t take him long to get to the employee elevator, and then he was in the station, the doors sliding open. 

“Jesus, you know it’s usually polite to accept an escort,” he told her, even as his eyes fell on her. “Or are you hoping I’d just fuck you in the station with you dressed like that?”

Parker was leaned forward on the front desk, one arm beneath her tits and her other hand against her cheek as she stared at Gage with a mixture of irritation and boredom on her face—at least until the elevator  _ dinged _ behind her. A small smirk crossed her lips, and she waited for Nate to walk out before standing up straight and turning to face him, then leaned back against the counter, elbows resting on its top and arms on either side. 

“What? What’s wrong with how I’m dressed?” she asked without tearing her eyes away from him. 

Nate strode over and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. “If you wanted me to fuck your tits in public you should’ve just  _ said  _ rather than playing coy and showing me  _ everything  _ but the good stuff.” He headed back towards the elevator, Parker over his shoulder. Gage followed. 

Well, she _ had _ gone shopping specifically to get this reaction. Sort of. And also because she knew she looked damn good in the clothes she’d picked: tight jeans that hugged her ass, boots, a tank top that showed _ a lot _ of cleavage, and a jacket. And her bag—which was still _sitting on the ground_ —had a lot more similar outfits in it, too. 

“Wait! My—my  _ stuff!” _ Parker shrieked, grasping onto the back of his jacket. But her eyes flicked up to Gage, noticing he was following, and she shot him a glare.

“Gage, can you collect the lady’s things?” Nate asked. 

“Sure, boss,” the raider grumbled, and strode back over to pick the bag up, holding it as they got into the elevator. He pressed the button to take them down, and the doors slid shut as the compartment began to descend. 

“So, what did you bring?” Nate asked. 

“Clothing,” she told him. “Maybe some lingerie, too. But it’s a surprise, so you can’t see it yet.”

“What’s gonna surprise me more is if you end up  _ wearing  _ any of it,” Nate said, one hand going to squeeze her ass. 

“Worth a shot,” Parker admitted, biting her bottom lip. “Thought maybe you’d like to see me in it. But if not, that’s fine. I get it.”

“Well you can lay it all out on the bed and show it to me,” he said. “If I like it, I’ll tear a hole in the crotch so I can fuck you while you wear it.”

The vaultie pursed her lips. “They’re not—they’re not for _ tearing.  _ And one already has an opening, anyway, so…” She cleared her throat, then glanced at Gage, trying to pretend like the other man wasn’t standing there with them. “Do you… have plans? For what we’re gonna do?”

“I’m surprised you wanna discuss our itinerary with  _ Gage  _ standing next to us,” Nate drawled. “And here I thought you didn’t like him.”

“I  _ don’t,”  _ she grumbled, wiggling in his hold. “I just—I just want to _ know.” _

“I’ll tell you when we get to the Grille and you’re sucking my cock,” he said. “That way you’ve got your mouth busy doing something useful rather than yapping at me.”

Gage snorted.

Shooting a glare at Nate’s second-in-command, Parker dragged her nails up the Overboss’ back, having pulled up his jacket just before doing so. “Shut up,” she growled. 

Nate spanked her,  _ hard.  _ “You be nice to Gage,” he told her. “Gage is going to help me protect you from the fuckwits around the park who like to take what they want without asking. And maybe by the end of the week you’ll be so pleased with him you’ll suck his cock.”

“You’re lucky I even like _ you,” _ she retorted, though there was no real malice behind her tone, just clear shit-talking. Her nails dragged up his back again through his shirt. 

“You’d like me more if you just wanted sex, Parker,” he assured her. “But fine, let’s see if you  _ really  _ like me after I give you a collar.”

_ Fuck.  _ Her cheeks were bright red; she turned her gaze downward, letting his jacket drop to cover his back again. How did he get to her so damn _ easily?  _ And why did she _ let him?  _ “Whatever,” she mumbled.

Nate smirked as the elevator reached the bottom, the doors sliding open to flood them with sunlight. They left the compartment and started walking the back way to the mountain, though they attracted a few stares as they went. 

“What you got there, boss?” an Operator asked him. 

“New toy,” Nate said. “Ain’t that right, babygirl? You’re gonna hear her screamin’ all week.”

The sound of an unfamiliar voice grabbed her attention and she turned her gaze over to the other raider, noticing she was being eyed. “No,  _ fuck you,”  _ Parker hissed before spitting at the Operator, wiggling in Nate’s grip again. 

“C’mon, girl, you can’t show up in the park looking like free food,” Nate said, his hand clapping against her ass again as they kept moving. “Gonna have you in a collar by the end of the week.”

Gasping, heat pooled between her thighs not only from being spanked but also from the promise of a collar. She gripped his coat, her thighs pressing together a bit, though that was really as much as she could do since she was stuck on his shoulder. “N-no! You can’t—you can’t _ make me!” _

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna  _ beg  _ for the collar by the time I’m done with you,” Nate promised, as they reached the mountain and headed into the town.

“Shoulda gagged her,” Gage muttered. 

“Fuck you, Gage,” she quietly growled. “Gag on this dick.”

“Well I’d  _ happily  _ let ya, but you ain’t keen on me for some reason,” he chuckled. They reached the front doors, and Gage pushed it open. “Have fun, Boss.”

Nate took her bag from him, winked at him and walked inside. 

Parker stuck her middle finger up and her tongue out before they disappeared indoors. Really, she had no reason to hate Gage other than the fact he was a raider. She had _ much _ more of a reason to despise Nate, but she didn’t. Maybe she was just… taking it out on the guy. 

“Can you put me down now?” she asked once the doors were shut. 

Nate carried her over to the elevator and then set her down - before he yanked her jacket and tank top down to her belly, along with her bra, exposing her tits. One hand grabbed a handful as the other pressed the button to call the elevator. “There you go.”

_ “Damnit, Nate!” _ Parker growled, shoving his chest even though it only sent  _ her _ stumbling half a step back. “Stop trying to rip my clothes!” 

“They’re fine,” he told her, both hands now on her tits and fondling. “If I’d wanted to rip them, they’d be ripped.”

Huffing in irritation, she tugged her jacket off, holding it in one hand. “Having fun, at least?”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Nate pulled her in, and then spun her around, her back to his chest. There was a small mirror in the elevator, and as he pressed the button to take them up, he began stroking and groping her from behind, making her watch. “Are  _ you?” _

Immediately, Parker’s eyes were on the mirror, watching his hands as they touched her body. He was so much taller than her, and their height difference meant the top of her head just barely reached up to his shoulders, his face barely fitting into the mirror alongside her. “I-I asked you first,” she breathed, her chest pushing more into his hands. 

“Fair play, yeah, I am,” he agreed. “You’re gonna start off by showing me what you brought with you.”

“Thought you didn’t care much about that?” She reached behind her, grasping his hips. 

“You’re right, I should just tear it up and throw it away,” he agreed. 

“No! You—you _ shouldn’t _ do that!” Parker gasped, trying to reach between their bodies to start undoing his pants. 

“Then quit playin’ coy about what you want,” Nate said, as he unbuttoned her jeans. “If you want me to look at your shit, fuckin’ say so instead of tryin’ to play games with me.” The elevator reached the restaurant and  _ dinged,  _ the doors opening. He hooked an arm under her breasts, his hand sliding between her thighs, and picked her up like that, carrying her out of the elevator and into the hallway before they reached the door. “Do you mind openin’ that for me? My hands are full.”

Gasping, she grabbed onto his arms, clinging to him as much as she could while being carried. Upon reaching the door, she glanced up at him, then obeyed. “Sir.”

“There’s a good girl,” he said, kicking it open. Setting her down, he handed Parker her bag. “Go on. Show me what you brought.”

Biting her bottom lip, she set her bag on the bed, unzipping it and pulling out some clothing. A few pairs of jeans, some different tops, underwear, and lingerie. The lingerie was laid out to be shown to him, most of it black, one set hot pink, another red. Once she had it all set out for him to see, she turned to face him, waiting. 

Nate looked over the selection, humming. “I’m still gonna cut holes in some of the crotches,” he told her. 

She poked her bottom lip out. “Why would you _ ruin _ them!?”

“You can sew ‘em up later,” he said, shutting the door behind him and locking it. “Anyway, I got you something too. Look in the other table by the bed and see.”

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she made her way over to the nightstand, pulling the drawer open. Inside were… well,  _ toys.  _ Toys she hadn’t seen since before the bombs: dildos, a wand vibe, a fucking  _ egg vibe.  _ Fuck, where had he even gotten this stuff!?

_ “Oh,” _ Parker breathed. “These are… I haven’t seen any of this in a long time.”

"Yeah, pulled them out of an old Vault," he said. "They were still in the box, so don't complain about them being used. Thought I might as well have you screaming in pleasure if you're going to bitch about being here if I don't give you something new."

She shot him a glare. “The problem of them being used wouldn’t be for the same reason, dickhead,” she growled. Her voice softened next. “But, still… I appreciate it.” Turning to face him, Parker slowly approached, stopping just in front of where he stood and reaching for his shirt to slowly slide it up his stomach. “I don’t want you to collar me until the new one is made. But… I’ll still stay next to you like I am collared. Okay?”

Nate took a seat on a nearby chair. "Then strip off and come suck my cock."

Wetting her bottom lip, she eagerly obeyed, though took her time in undressing. Her tank top was slowly pulled over her head and tossed to the side, her bra unclipped and slipped off her arms before joining her top on the floor. And with a slight smirk, she kicked her boots and socks off and turned around so her back was to him, just _slowly_ pushing her jeans down her legs since he’d unbuttoned them earlier, bending over so her bare ass was sticking out. 

Nate whistled at the sight of Parker's bare ass and exposed folds, reaching out to lay a heavy smack on her. "Damn, little girl, that's really sweet of you."

With her jeans pushed down, she kicked them off and turned back around to face him, then climbed in his lap, straddling his thighs and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I figured you’d like that,” she replied with a grin. 

"I'd like it more if you got my cock out and started using that smart mouth of yours," he replied, though his hands raised to her breasts to tease and play with them.

“Can’t I explore first?” she asked with a fake pout, her thumb rubbing over his earlobe. “If I’m gonna be here for at least a week and a half, I’d like to learn how to please you better.”

"You would, huh?" Nate asked. "All right. First way I like to be pleased is by being obeyed. So, keep that in mind. But tell me what you wanna  _ explore." _

“Your body,” she told him while lightly pushing at his jacket to get it off his shoulders. “I’ll obey. But I still want to learn about you.”

Nate shrugged. "Don't see why you care so much, but fine." He tugged his jacket off and then reached for the hem of his t-shirt.

Parker gently grasped his hands before taking ahold of his shirt, slowly sliding it up his body, her palms rubbing along his bare stomach. “I like to please whoever is in control. It makes me feel good. Fuzzy.”

"You can explore me with one hand, then," he said. "You're gonna use the other one to stroke my cock."

“Mm… okay. I can compromise with that,” she replied with a smirk. Then again, she knew she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter—she’d learned the hard way that Nate wasn’t one to give much ground. 

After pulling his shirt off, Parker slid one hand into his jeans and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, slowly stroking him while her other was rubbing up and down his chest, running through the hair. “Is anything off-limits?”

"Don't shove your fingers up my ass," he said. "And don't kiss me."

She almost _ snorted _ at the first part, but the second… had her curious. “Why no kissing?” the vaultie asked as her fingers traced along his clavicle. 

"Because you're not my lover?" Nate replied, his brow raising. "It's intimate shit, Parker."

“Not really,” she replied with a cocked head. “I mean, have you ever _ made out _ with someone while you’re about to fuck? Doesn’t have to be intimate at all. Just sorta… helps the mood, I guess.” Squeezing his cock a little, her other hand traced down his chest, over one nipple, and to the trail of hair on his stomach. 

His breath caught as her finger stroked over his nipple. "Yeah, before I was a raider," Nate said. "Like, twenty fucking years ago."

“Mhm. And what changed that?  _ Becoming _ a raider?” Her fingertip dragged over his other nipple, eyes on his face. 

Nate gripped her hand, his eyes steely. "What are you up to, Parker?" he asked, staring at her. "The hell do you want?"

_ Fuck.  _ She tipped her chin up a little. “I just want to know more about you. That’s all.”

"And I wanted you to suck my dick, but apparently neither of us are getting what we want." He grabbed her shoulders. "What are you thinking, you'll remind me of  _ where I came from, _ and tada, no longer a raider?"

Despite the fact he’d not given her a reason to fear him physically hurting her, she still flinched when he grabbed her shoulders. “No, that’s not what I was doing,” Parker murmured, brows furrowed. “I just—I just wanted to learn about you. I actually _ like _ being around you, and it’s fucked up, and I’m trying to figure out why.”

Nate watched her. "You like it cause I fuck you hard, make you cum, know what you're into and I treat you well. It's not that deep."

“Literally everything you do here is against my morals and yet I came back,” she whispered. “You don’t treat me  _ great. _ You’re an asshole half the time but apparently I’m fine with it if I came back. I don’t get it.”

"I don't hit where you don't want, I listen to your  _ no, _ I kept you safe from the idiots outside, risked my neck getting you in and out of here," he pointed out. "You're alive. And if I hadn't saved you, you'd be dead."

“Yeah, not sure if you realize it, but most of that is a real low fucking bar, Nate. Not beating my ass or raping me or killing me or enslaving me aren’t things to brag about,” she countered. “I get not doing all that might make you a  _ good raider,  _ but that doesn’t mean shit for being a good _ person.  _ And despite all that, I’m _ still here.” _

Nate rolled his eyes. "I'm not here for you to think about why you like it so much, Parker. I'm here to fuck. You wanna think over your fuckin' existential crisis or some shit, do it on your own time."

With a tense jaw, Parker glared off to the side for a long few moments before getting out of his lap and dropping to her knees in front of him, tugging his pants down to his thighs. 

"Good girl," he said. "Now suck."

“Just stop talking,” she mumbled, grabbing ahold of his cock and stroking a few times before taking him into her mouth and sucking on the tip for a few seconds, then bobbing her head to slide more of him past her lips. 

"You want me to stop,  _ mmm,  _ talking?" Nate purred. "You don't wanna hear about what I'm gonna do to you?"

_ Fuck.  _ She tried to ignore him, her eyes tightly closing as she focused on sliding more and more of him into her mouth, stroking what she wasn’t fitting. Meanwhile, her free hand was on his hip, nails digging into his skin. 

“Knew you were-  _ fuck-  _ talking shit,” he panted. “Gonna tie you up,  _ mmmm,  _ and then- test the-  _ mm-  _ toys I got ya.”

The mere thought of him testing the toys out on her was making her  _ wet.  _ Parker pressed her thighs together as she took the rest of his length into her mouth, deepthroating him, the head of his cock pressing against the back of her throat as she swallowed around him to keep herself from gagging while her nose was buried in the curly hair on his groin. 

“Good girl,” he breathed, gently patting the top of her head. “Keep goin’.”

Pulling back, Parker gasped for air before taking him into her mouth again, head bobbing, cheeks caving from how hard she sucked. One hand stroked the part of his shaft that she wasn’t sucking on, the other moving down to his balls and massaging, rolling them in her palm. 

“Mmmfuck,” he breathed, as heat began to curl at the base of his spine. “There,  _ fuck,  _ ya go. Good girl. Want it,  _ nnnn,  _ on your face, your tits, or  _ fuck,  _ you gonna  _ swallow  _ me?”

Deepthroating him again, though briefly, she pulled away once more, her upper body shifting closer to him as her forearms pushed beneath her tits while she quickly stroked him with both hands. It had his cock slightly between her breasts, and she looked up at him, licking her bottom lip. “You wanna cum on my tits?”

“Think any man with workin’ eyes and a hardon for  _ women  _ would wanna cum on your tits,” Nate groaned, leaning back. His hips bucked into her hand a little. “But,  _ mmm,  _ where’s gonna turn you on more?”

“Anywhere,” she told him, glancing down at his cock. “I just want you to cum for me.”

“You’re real sweet, Parker,” Nate cooed. “Finish me off with your tits, then.”

With a grin, the vaultie let go of his cock, instead squeezing her tits together around his shaft and moving them up and down to where it was like he was fucking them. Her eyes remained stuck on his face, bottom lip pulled between her teeth. 

“You looking forward to-  _ mmm-  _ bein’ tied up?” Nate panted. “Testing those  _ toys?  _ Yeah?”

Eagerly nodding, Parker couldn’t help rubbing her thighs together. “Maybe if you, um… if you _ promise _ you’ll be the only one to—to see it…” she glanced down at his cock again, then back up at his face, “I’ll let you record me while you do it.”

Nate smirked at her. “Oh  _ fuck,”  _ he breathed, as the heat  _ tightened,  _ “fuck,  _ yeah,  _ girl.” He grabbed Parker’s head, pulling her face forward to his cock as he started to cum. Ropes of it covered her face and tits, and he growled in pleasure at both the sight and the relief, his other hand making sure one of her hands was still pressing her breast against him. 

There was a squeak of surprise when she was pulled and a quieter one as he came on her face, but she just tightly closed her eyes rather than fighting or pulling away. Once he’d finished, she cracked one eye open, then the other, before looking up at him, her tongue sweeping over her bottom lip and tasting his spend. “Could have warned me, you know,” she whispered. 

“I thought you liked doing what pleased your partners,” Nate drawled. “Now lick me clean.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. And she couldn’t even think of anything to say back to that. Instead, Parker dragged the flat of her tongue along his length, from base to tip, repeating it a few times before taking the head of his cock into her mouth and softly sucking. 

"That's my good girl," Nate purred. "Bet you can't wait to be tied up and played with, huh?"

She looked up at him and swirled her tongue along the slit in his cock, then pulled off. “No, Sir. I can’t wait.”

He grinned. "Then best not keep you waiting." Getting to his feet, he tucked his cock away and zipped up, heading over to his bed. "Now, I think I know how you'd look best, so you hop up on the bed on your back with your hands by your ankles."

Blinking, she watched him move, getting to her feet, as well. “My feet by my—that sounds uncomfortable,” she murmured before making her way to the bed and positioning herself the way he wanted. “Like this?”

"Attagirl," Nate said, and reached into his bedside table, pulling out some cuffs. He placed them down by her. "If you get uncomfortable just let me know and we'll adjust, got it?"

With her eyes on the cuffs, Parker nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Smirking, Nate cuffed her wrists to her ankles, and then reached down beneath the bed and pulled out a strap on either side that he attached with a clip to the cuffs. He knelt down and tugged at it, adjusting it until her legs were spread open, watching her. "Let me know what's too much."

“Right—right there is good,” she told him, glancing down at her legs and then over at him. “No more. Please.”

Nate nodded, and then drew back, heading into his office. He brought out three small cameras, which he placed at various heights around her. One pointed directly between her slick thighs, another at her cum-covered tits, and the third caught her from the side. He loaded each camera with a fresh holotape, and switched them all on, letting them run for a bit as he pulled the egg vibe from the drawer, along with a holotape that had been painted bright purple. 

"Ready?" he asked with a grin.

Parker had done quite a bit in her time, but voluntarily being recorded was _ not _ one of them. It had her feeling nervous and vulnerable, glancing at the two cameras that were closest to her view. But his voice pulled her back, and she turned her attention over to him, immediately noticing the purple holotape. “You promise you won’t show anyone else?” she asked, eyeing the tape and egg vibe. 

"Nobody except you," he promised. "You get copies of it all." He moved over to where her PipBoy was still strapped to her arm and loaded the holotape into it, then let it run for a few moments. "Don't worry, I'll cut all this out for the video." His other hand reached down between her thighs and started to tease at her clit, running along her folds. "You're fucking soaked, little girl. Does this turn you on? Knowing you're at my fucking mercy and I can do what I like with you?"

What was he—she heard and sort of felt him messing with her pip-boy, but couldn’t really get a good look with how her arms were pinned against her sides. Keeping her eyes on his face, she quickly nodded, her hips rolling into his fingers. “Yeah. I want you to— _mmmnn_ —I want you to take my control. All of it.”

The program had installed and Nate smirked. "Oh, you  _ know  _ I'm gonna do just that," he assured her, one finger slipping into her as with the other hand he played with the settings. Fucking her on that one finger, he made sure to pick what he wanted, and then drew back, switching on the egg. He slowly began to work it into her.

It was obvious when his finger became something else, but whatever it was, she didn’t much care, instead allowing her eyes to close while her back slightly arched. A quiet moan escaped. “Are you gonna fuck me, too?”

"Maybe later," he cooed, nestling the egg against her sweet spot. Leaning over, he confirmed that the PipBoy had detected its signal, and then switched it on. "First I'm gonna enjoy the show and start working on your collar."

It wasn’t a  _ strong _ vibration, but it was enough to have her gasping. Parker’s eyes opened wide and she looked directly at him, her body tensing while the egg was vibrating against her sweet spot.  _ “Fuck!” _ she whined, toes curling. “You’re just gonna—gonna leave me here!?”

"Nah, I'm gonna watch," he said, though he darted into the office to grab the strip of leather and his tools, picking up one of the tables to carry over close to the bed. Setting the tools down, he brought over a chair, and took a seat, watching her.

There was a slow buildup of heat from the weak vibrations, but she was unable to focus on anything else. And by the time he had everything settled and was sitting back down watching her, that heat was _ intense,  _ and she was so close to the edge, almost ready to tip over. But if he’d somehow managed to program the egg vibe to work with her pip-boy, then that meant she’d be experiencing a lot of overstimulation, which she was _ not _ ready for—

The vibration suddenly disappeared, and Parker gasped, her eyes widening. She stared up at the ceiling, legs trembling, confusion washing over her face, before finally turning her gaze to Nate. “Wh—“ But that was all she got out.

Nate grinned. "I upgraded your PipBoy," he said, and then turned away and started to work on her collar.

“No, no, no! Is it—is it gonna—?  _ Every time!?” _

Nate looked up briefly. "That not ok?"

_ Fuck.  _ Parker gritted her teeth before laying her head back down. “Yes. It’s—it’s fi— _ oh!” _ The vibe turned back on, this time a bit higher, and her back arched. 

"Good girl," he purred, and went back to assembling her collar. "Wanna know how long it's gonna take you to beg me for somethin' else.  _ Anythin'  _ else. Wonder what you'll promise in return for me lettin' ya cum."

“Bastard,” she hissed, the word followed up by a moan. “Not gonna— _mmmnn_ —not gonna _beg_ you!”

He smirked as he started to work the leather, glancing up at her. "We'll see, little girl. We'll see. I'm sure you're telling the truth and you're gonna remain firm."

_ Goddamnit,  _ that heat was already coiling in her belly again.  _ “Fuck _ you,” she spat, her hips rolling as much as possible. “Won’t give you th-the s-satisfaction.”

"I'm gettin' a whole lot of satisfaction just  _ listening _ to you," Nate assured her. "But maybe you'll be a strong girl and keep silent too, huh? I'd love to see you try."

She was at the edge again, ready to tip over it, but the vibration stopped just like before. Parker nearly _ screamed _ in anger even though that was only her second edge, though his taunting might have been pissing her off more than anything else. Or  _ egging _ her on.  _ “Go fuck yourself,”  _ she yelled.

"Aw, babygirl," Nate said, not even looking up. "You don't want me to fuck  _ you?" _

“I want to slit your throat,” she told him while shooting him a glare. “This is _ tortu—fuck!” _ When the egg turned back on this time, on yet another slightly higher setting, she was trembling almost right away. “No, no, no!”

"You better  _ mean  _ that," Nate said. "Unless you're just playing. Don't say  _ no  _ unless you really mean it."

“Shhhhhhhutthefuckup,” Parker managed to tell him, though it came out slurred. “It’s the—I’m—I’m— _fuck.” _ Arching her back again, she thrashed as much as she could on the bed as she got closer to the edge, finding it _ much _ easier to climb to her peak now that she’d had a few edges. 

"See if I were a clever man, I'd suggest that you kinda like the whole  _ no stop please  _ thing and that you'd be up for playin' a bit with that," Nate commented. "Maybe seein' what it would be like for the big bad Overboss to use you like some others would if they'd found ya in the Gauntlet."

_ Oh, god.  _ His words helped bring her to the edge, the vibe turning off again before she was able to cum, and Parker almost _ sobbed _ this time. “Fuuuuuuuuck!” she whined, deflating. She was breathless and pulsing around the damn toy that kept refusing to let her cum; she wanted to  _ break it.  _ “Nate…”

"You gonna whine about it being too much? You're only on the fourth setting," he told her. "Unless you  _ wanna  _ stop."

Once again, her pride took a beating. Parker crinkled her nose, glaring over at him before the vibe turned back on at another higher strength. “Noooo,  _ fuck!”  _ she growled, thrashing on the bed again. 

"Well I ain't heard a  _ stop,"  _ he said, and then continued with her collar. Though he did spare her a glance; and she was dripping wet, trembling, her hips jerking. He smirked, then took a drink of his Feverblossom-laced water, and went back to it.

Her next five edges came much quicker than the others, though the settings were different compared to the increased strengths she’d experienced before. It started with a pulse vibration that caught her off guard, which was certainly _ something,  _ then went into some sort of uneven pattern, then vibrations that paused after a few seconds, then varying levels, only to end with one she couldn’t figure out until her breathing had increased a lot more as she grew closer to coming—the damned thing was going off her  _ heart rate. _

Needless to say, by the end of the ten edges, she was ready to get a release, but the fucking toy just… turned off. And Parker was left lying there, panting, staring up at the ceiling like an idiot. 

“N-Nate?”

"Hmm?" Nate murmured, distracted by the collar. "What is it, babygirl?"

“The, um… the thing is… off now. Can I—can I cum? Please?” she asked. 

"Hmm." He got up, and walked over, sitting down in a place where he wouldn't block the view of her. "What do you wanna give me in return, babygirl?"

Biting her bottom lip, she glanced at the camera directly behind him, remembering its existence. “Um… what do you, uh… what do you want?”

"A lot of things," he said. "If you wanna cum, you're gonna be free for me to use whenever, got it? The only reason why you don't get fucked is if you're in pain, you're hungry or you gotta hit the john. Otherwise I expect you at my beck and call."

_ Fuck.  _ She felt herself _ pulse _ at his words. “Okay. I can do that.”

Nate smirked. "And I've gotta have fucked your ass by the end of your little stay here."

Her eyes grew wide and she glanced down at his lap, but he was still tucked away in his jeans. “You’re, um… not sure that’s gonna…”

"That a hard no?" Nate asked, his eyes fixed on her.

She didn’t really think he’d deny her orgasms if it _ was _ a hard no. Maybe. Then again, maybe he would. But… she’d enjoyed anal before, she’d just never done it with anyone like _ him.  _ “It’s… not,” she murmured. 

He nodded. "Good. Well while you're coming, I'm gonna prep your ass, cause I'm not gonna fit otherwise."

Nate bent down to mess with her PipBoy, changing the settings again. Then he stood and made his way over to the other side of the bed, pulling open the drawer. Out came the Fever oil and the three dildoes, each a different size. The smallest one he placed on her mound, just as the egg sprung to life again. He uncapped the oil and coated the dildo with it, then started to slick his fingers. 

“Oh. What, um…” A small dildo was set on her mound and she glanced down at it before returning her gaze back to him. “What are you— _oh!” _ The vibration had her back arching and toes curling.  _ “Fuck!” _

Nate smirked, slowly working a single slick finger into her. "I'm gonna prep you," he reminded her. "Why, did you forget? Or was that not your question? You kinda stopped before you finished."

“N-no, I— _fuck_ —I just didn’t know what you were— _mmmnn_ —what you were g-getting!” She wiggled on the bed, rolling her hips a little even though it did nothing with the egg vibe and his finger in her. 

"Aww, well I hope it's all clear now," he said, moving his finger a little faster in and out of her ass. "It's gonna go in you and train you to take me."

Biting her bottom lip, Parker’s eyes fell closed, her breathing growing heavier as heat was coiling in her belly again from the egg vibe. It started on the highest strength as opposed to the lowest, and since it’d been off for a bit, she was no longer feeling tingly from the vibrations. “I’ve been— _mmmfuck_ —I’ve been fucked in the ass before. Just not by— _mmmnn_ —by someone your size.”

Nate chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment, Parker. I promise I'll make it good for you. You might even cum from it."

Well,  _ that _ didn’t seem likely. “How s-so?” she breathed. 

"You'll see," he assured her, and began to work another finger into her ass. "Now weren't you fuckin' desperate to cum?"

Nodding, her tongue dragged over her bottom lip. “I’m so close,” she told him.

_ Fuck,  _ she was so damn ready to cum. She’d seen that he’d changed something on her pip-boy, which must have meant he’d altered the settings for the egg. And just as she was at that edge, tipping over it, everything just… went to shit. And it  _ sucked.  _ The vibe slowed down right when she hit that peak, helping her just barely tip into her orgasm, before shutting off completely. Which meant her body released but she received no fucking pleasure from it. 

All she could do was _ scream.  _ “What the  _ fuck!?” _

Nate slowed his fingers. "You never said you wanted a  _ good  _ one," he said. "So I thought if you were that fucking desperate, I'd give you ruined ones."

“You fucking  _ tricked _ me!” she hissed, thrashing on the bed as much as she could. It caused some pain in her ankles and wrists from where the cuffs dug into her skin, but that didn’t matter because she was so damn _ irritated.  _

"And?" Nate asked. "You said I could use you how I wanted, and I decided this is how I want you. Don't worry, you'll get some good ones later. Promise." He slowly pulled his fingers out, and pressed the tip of the oil-covered toy to her ass. It was about as thick as his two fingers, and thanks to all the oil, slid in easily. And given how much she had dripped  _ herself,  _ he was only  _ helped  _ by her own arousal. 

There was an urge to just… spit in his face to show him how angry she was since she couldn’t do anything else, but Parker just gave him a dirty look, instead, and turned her eyes away. The moment his fingers pulled out, though, was when the egg turned on again, and her entire body tensed back up as she gasped, only for her back to arch while the dildo pushed in.  _ “Fuck.” _

His clean fingers rubbed gently against her clit, helping her along. “C’mon, little girl,” he cooed, stroking and pinching gently. “Cum for me.”

Parker came  _ hard_—trembling and keening. 


	6. Chapter 6

The collar was coming along nicely. Nate had stamped holes for the buckle, starting to work out if he wanted letters on it. By the time it got dark outside, Parker was trembling on his bed, having had ten beautiful ruins. He’d finally turned off the cameras, then taken the egg out and uncuffed her from her bindings, leaving her to recover with a can of water that was definitely not drugged. He’d drunk some to prove it, and Parker had glared at him before taking a drink of her own. It was proven ten minutes later when she still felt normal that he had kept his word, and he’d just smirked at her distrustful glare. 

Gage turned up later with a slave carrying yet more food. “Dinner for you and the lady, Boss,” he called, knocking on the door. 

Nate made his way over and unlocked it, taking the tray off the girl. “Nice. Thanks.”

“Enjoyin’ your playtime?” Gage drawled. 

“Yes,” Nate said with a smirk. “Aren’t you enjoying yourself too, Parker?”

_ “No,” _ she growled from where she was lying on her side on the bed, ensuring it was loud enough for everyone to hear. “You’re an asshole. And I still hate you, Gage.”

Gage sighed. “Yep, good to hear you’re all havin’ fun,” he muttered. “See ya, boss.”

Nate grinned, and carried the tray over to a nearby table, placing it down before he walked back to lock the door. “Gage is a nice guy, Parker,” he said. “You should really be kinder to him. He could’ve thrown you over  _ his  _ shoulder and dragged you up here.”

“Doesn’t look strong enough,” she mumbled, watching him without even bothering to move. “Gotta take my frustrations out on _ someone,  _ and taking them out on you just gets me in trouble.”

“Good girl for learning that quickly,” Nate said with a grin. “But do tell. If you could say whatever shit you wanted without gettin’ shit  _ back,  _ what  _ would  _ you say?” He put out two plates of radstag steak with mashed tatos and corn. 

“Oh, no, I’m not falling for that.” Parker rolled her eyes. “My boss at my first job asked me the same thing, and when I told him what I thought, he held it against me.” 

“Yeah, but were you sucking his dick?” Nate asked, motioning for her to come and sit.

_ “Maybe.  _ Okay,  _ no, _ but that’s beside the point.” Climbing off the bed, she made her way over to the table, taking a seat and wiggling a little. The damned dildo was still in her ass, Nate refusing to let her take it out, and it was a bit uncomfortable to just…  _ sit _ there with it. “The point is I’m not giving you the _ opportunity _ to hold anything like that against me.”

“You spoil my fun, girl,” Nate said, pushing her plate over to her and setting down a knife and fork. “But seriously… Gage is  _ actually  _ sticking his ass out for you. We got some psycho fuckers in this park, and I’m talking about the Disciples. The ones with the crazy helmets and hoods and shit? Them.”

With a heavy sigh, she rubbed her eyes. “Fine. I’ll apologize to him and be nicer. But it’ll cost you, ya know.”

His brow rose. “Would you apologise by suckin’ his dick? Or letting him watch?”

Bastard. But… well, it wasn’t like they were monogamous. And Gage wasn’t  _ that _ bad looking. Not really her type, but not unattractive. “That’ll cost you more. One of them  _ a lot  _ more,” she told him as she picked up her silverware and started cutting into her radstag. 

Nate began to eat. “We’ll discuss terms after dinner,” he offered. 

“Works for me,” she replied with a smirk.

“Though I’m not givin’ up the free use,” he added. “That’s non-negotiable.”

“Wasn’t even gonna ask about that,” she told him. “But you sound a bit  _ worried.” _

“Why?” he chuckled. “I’m not expectin’ you to ask to fuck me up the ass and tie me like I tied you, I just ain’t used to this.”

“Dunno, you just sound worried like you think I’m gonna ask for something outrageous,” Parker replied with a shrug. She took a bite of her food, chewing it before adding: “And maybe I will.”

“Well you eat up and make sure you got enough brain power to think about it,” he encouraged her.

“Out of curiosity, was there ever a point in your life where you _ weren’t _ a condescending jackass?” she casually questioned without even looking at him. 

“Yeah, before I became a raider,” he said. 

“Oh, well it’s good to know you weren’t  _ born  _ like this.” She shifted in her seat again, trying to get comfortable. “You could try being _ nice _ once in a while, though.”

“I’m  _ very  _ nice,” he assured her. “For a raider.”

“There’s that low bar again.” Pointing her knife at him non-threateningly, she waved her fork around. “Am I gonna have to reteach you morals or something just so you’re slightly above that low bar?”

“Do I get to spank you for every moral you teach me?” he drawled. 

“Depends on if you actually learn and apply them,” she countered. “I  _ used _ to be a lawyer, so I guess my own morals were… well, questionable at times. But they’re a hell of a lot better than this fucking place.”

“One spank for every moral. Two for every time I gotta fuckin’ use ‘em,” Nate suggested.

She rolled her eyes. “You’re hopeless.”

“You’re the one fucking the goddamn Overboss for fun,” he retorted, and returned to his food, falling silent as he ate.

The bastard wasn’t wrong. Maybe her morals were more questionable than she’d thought. 

Once they finished eating, Parker having taken a bit longer, the vaultie found herself back on the bed, watching him.  _ “So,” _ she started, rolling from her side to her stomach and kicking her feet in the air, “Our terms.”

Nate pulled a chair over and sat down by her. “Touch yourself.”

“Seriously?” Rolling her eyes, she shifted onto her back, ensuring he had a clear view, before snaking her hand down between her legs and rubbing her fingers over her clit. “If you want him to watch or for me to suck his dick, then what’s your offer?”

Nate spread his hands. “You’re the one who wants to make a deal, you’re the one who’s sucking his dick, not me. What do you want?”

Her free hand grasped her breast. “Kissing. Not intimate. I want the hot make out kissing. It gets me going.”

“Jesus,” he snorted. “Really? That’s  _ it?”  _

“That’s if he  _ watches,”  _ she told him. “If I’m— _fuck_ —if I’m sucking his dick, which _ includes _ watching, mind you, then I want control for 30 minutes. No binding, nothing you’re— _mmmnn_ —nothing you’re uncomfortable with. Just let me play.”

“While he watches?” Nate asked.

“No, just us,” she clarified. “And no one knows.”

“Fine,” he said. “We’re not gonna make out while he watches, though.”

“Deal. I’m not trying to ruin your ugly reputation.” Her back arched a little. 

“Good. Now, since you’re so keen to bargain, I want you to fuck a bunch of girls in front of me,” Nate said, “and you tell me now if you want anything in exchange for  _ that.”  _

That was a good question—what  _ did _ she want in exchange for it? Really, the two terms she’d come up with were the only ones she’d thought of, not having expected him to want to bargain any further. 

“I want you to come to me sometimes,” she answered after a few moments. “I have— _mmmnn_ —I have settlements to run and can’t always drop what I’m doing to come here for a week, so it’s only fair we switch.”

There was a long pause. Nate looked her over, and then his eyes widened, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Oh, you’re  _ fucking  _ with me,” he breathed. “You’re the General. The General of the goddamn Minutemen. And you’re naked on my bed with your ass filled and your fingers on your clit. On the  _ Overboss’  _ bed. Fuck, I’ve got you on  _ tape.”  _

Oh, no. Oh,  _ fuck.  _ She’d fucked up. Immediately, Parker sat up, eyes wide as she stared at him. “Nate…”

He leaned forward. “Fine. But I got one demand of my own in return.”

She swallowed hard. “What is it?”

“I want you to dress up in that dumbass uniform and I wanna pretend to be the Big Bad Overboss havin’ his way with the poor, helpless General of the Minutemen,” he purred. “And then the poor General is gonna beg her new  _ daddy  _ to keep her as a prisoner and fuck her every day cause she ain’t  _ strong  _ enough to fight him off.” Another pause. “And I wanna record it too.”

A lot of feelings ran through her at once: confusion, surprise, arousal,  _ more _ confusion, relief, even more confusion, all of them written on her face in succession until she finally settled on raising her eyebrows. “That is…  _ very _ specific,” Parker whispered. She cleared her throat. “No recording, but… I’ll do the rest.”

“One picture,” he bargained. “Of you tied up in the coat and the hat with my cum on your tits. That way if it gets out, everyone’ll run to come kill me and your  _ reputation  _ ain’t soiled.”

She was reminded of women in the prewar world who’d had pictures of their naked bodies leaked to the public, only to lose their jobs and their very reputation, so she wasn’t exactly convinced a single picture wouldn’t do the same thing over two centuries later.

“… Fine,” Parker eventually agreed. “Just one. No copies. No showing it to anyone else.”

Nate held up his hands. “Promise. It’ll keep me going with the videos when you ain’t here. If any of these knuckleheads ever found it they’d just assume I raped ya. And if a buncha raiders start spreadin’ the rumour that the Overboss raped the General, then the rest of the Commonwealth is gonna damn well listen and come for my head.”

Nodding, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “You’d better take care of me when we’re done with that,” she warned him. “I don’t want to get depressed and all that shit.”

“I’ll give ya a fuckin’ bath,” he promised. “And not just with my tongue.”

_ Fuck.  _ Her cheeks tinted pink. “Okay. Then we have our deals.”

Nate sat back. “When do you wanna make good on your end? Takin’ control and makin’ out and shit?”

“Well, the kissing isn’t just a one-time thing, I hope you know that,” she told him. “But I dunno about the control part yet. Some time this week. I’ll let you know when I think the time is right. But having a toy in my ass is certainly _ not  _ the right time.”

“Oh yeah, that’s staying in overnight,” Nate told her. “To adjust ya. And the oil will make it feel better when I take it out.”

Parker pursed her lips. “You mean I have to _ sleep _ with this in me?”

He smirked. “I can give the egg another go if you need a  _ distraction.”  _

“Uhhh, no, no, this is fine,” she murmured, ducking her head. 

“Good. Now, thinkin’ about fuckin’ you in your uniform got me all hot. So we’re gonna talk about that while I fuck you,” he said, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them, freeing his cock. “Sound good?”

She quickly nodded, glancing down at his dick. “Yes, Sir.”

Nate pushed her onto her back and knelt on the bed, hooking her ass onto his thighs. One hand wrapped around his cock and started to stroke it over her clit. “You got a house?” he asked casually. “Somewhere with a door you can lock? Without windows?”

Parker spread her legs immediately, grabbing the back of her thighs and pulling them close to her chest. “An old g-gas station,” she answered, her hips jerking. “I’ll put a bed in the garage. Doors work.”

“I’m gonna break in,” he said. “Surprise ya. You don’t have to wear the whole damn thing, but the coat and hat  _ have  _ to be on.” He pressed the tip against her folds. “In fact, wear something you won’t mind gettin’ ripped.”

“Okay. I can do that,” she breathed, nodding. “Just don’t rip the hat or coat.”

“Nah, they’re stayin’ on,” he promised. “You’re gonna cum on a raider’s cock whilst dressed to the nines in your raider-killin’ uniform. Won’t that be fun?” He pushed in a little, an inch of his cock filling her. 

_ “Fuck.  _ Yes, it will be.” Her nails dug into the backs of her legs as she closed her eyes, a slow, heavy breath leaving her nose even as he just barely filled started filling her. “I’m—I’m _ excited.” _

“Good.” He ran his thumb gently over her clit. “I’m gonna threaten you with a knife and run my hand all over ya, tellin’ you how much you’ve been  _ askin’  _ for this, parading around all strong and untouchable as I grope ya. You’re gonna be hissin’ and spittin’ and makin’ threats against me about how your Minutemen are gonna crush my people until I start rippin’ your shit off. Then you’re gonna switch between threats, tryna plead to my  _ better nature,  _ and beggin’ me as I keep on touchin’ you and your high and mighty tits and ass. Ain’t gonna stop me, though.” He thrust in another inch. “Then you’re gonna let me tie you up.”

Everything he described was playing out in her mind, and she felt herself pulse at the images. She’d be vulnerable in this game and outside it, just like she was now, voluntarily giving herself over to a man who was the leader of a group of raiders—people who had no issue killing and pillaging and raping. It was fucked up, and she was ready and willing to let him _ play that out _ with her. 

“And—and then what?” she asked, pulsing around him again. 

“Fuck, this really workin’ for ya?” Nate breathed, pushing  _ another  _ inch in. He was halfway there now, and he rocked back and forth a little. “There’s my good girl. I’ll fuck your face. You’re gonna wear some nice red lipstick for me. Something that’ll leave rings on my cock. Maybe put some paint round your eyes so if they run, it’ll smear down your face. But I won’t cum yet.”

It might take her some time to find makeup, but she’d scour the wasteland to do it. And, hell, just the thought of how she’d look with mascara running down her face while he fucked her mouth… “I’ll find it all,” she whined. “Make sure I look good for you, too.”

“Then I’m gonna throw you on that bed and make you cum,” he told her. Another inch. “You’re gonna beg me  _ not  _ to do this, it ain’t  _ right,  _ that I  _ can’t  _ do this ‘cause you’re the  _ General.  _ Maybe I’ll make you cum so hard you soak my face like you did before.”

“Filthy raider,” Parker mumbled, rolling her hips a little to try to get more of him into her. “Will you tell me you’re the Overboss?”

His eyes lit up. “Yeah I will,” he promised, giving her another inch. He was almost completely in. “Then once I’ve made ya cum a couple times, I’ll make you beg to get fucked.”

“Mm, so the Overboss came all the way from Nuka-World for me, to prove he could— _fuck_ —he could  _ possess  _ me and make me into his  _ pet?” _ Her back arched a little as she sighed. “It’ll be hard not to beg you sooner.”

“Fuck, girl, you’re making this  _ better,”  _ he chuckled, pushing in the last inch with a groan. “That what you want on your collar, babygirl?  _ General?”  _

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded. “Yeah. I’d like that. Please, Sir.”

He smirked. “Oh, good girl. You want me to bring it? I’ll take it off before I snap a picture.”

_ “God, fuck, yes.” _ Parker pulsed around him again just as she let go of her thighs, instead wrapping her legs around his hips to try to pull him closer to her own. “I want that. Please. It’ll work so well.”

Shit. How did he ever get so damn  _ lucky?  _ The General of the Minutemen had snuck into his place undetected, gotten fucked on camera, and now was begging him to fucking  _ collar  _ her whilst he pretended to take her against her will.  _ Shit.  _ This would be interesting to explain to Gage. Panting, he groped at her breasts. “I’ll fuck you on your back,” he told her. “Like this. So you gotta look at your fuckin’  _ enemy.  _ Beg me  _ not  _ to make you cum, beg me  _ not  _ to cum in ya. I’ll do it, though; get you off until you’re shakin’. Then I’ll drag you off the bed and fuck your face again until I cum all over ya and snap a picture for my collection.”

One hand went to the back of his as he was groping her breast, the other reaching down between her thighs to rub her clit. He wasn’t thrusting, almost _ denying _ her that stimulation, and she couldn’t stop herself from trying to move her hips up and down to get his cock to slide in and out at least a little bit. “You wanna— _mmmnn_ —you wanna cover me in your cum? If you can— _fuck_ —if you can go a bunch of times, maybe you could…” Her voice trailed off. 

His brow quirked. “I can go a couple,” he agreed. “Would need some Fever but it’ll happen. Why, what are you thinkin’?”

She bit her lip again. “Just an option. To, um… cum all over me.”

“Could cum the first time I fuck your face.” He started to rock back and forward gently. “Then the second time, you beg me  _ not  _ to cum in ya and I pull out that time.”

He was rubbing _ right _ against her sweet spot. “Okay, but what if, um,” she gasped, toes curling, “What if I  _ want _ you t-to cum… in me?”

Nate smirked. “Filthy. But risky. Don’t wanna knock you up. What if I came in your ass instead?”

“Maybe just m-my face, then,” Parker conceded. While she had no problem with him coming in her ass, it had… less of an affect. 

“All right.” He thrust a little harder. “Then,  _ mmm,  _ you’re gonna  _ beg  _ me, cause I’m-  _ fuck-  _ gonna say this was a  _ warning  _ not to fuck with my territory and turn to leave. A-and,  _ god,  _ you’re gonna beg me to take you and  _ own  _ you.”

“To protect my p-people?” she asked, her legs tightening around his hips while she started rubbing her clit a little faster, heat slowly building. 

Nate snorted. “Sure.  _ Or- mmnnffff-  _ cause the General got  _ addicted  _ to raider cock. A-and now she wants to be  _ kept.”  _

“I’ve always had a th-thing for older men,” she added. “And those—those  _ bad boys. _ Guess I’ll _—mmmmnn_ —guess I’ll end up finding one who wants t-to own me.”

“Yeah, and you’re gonna beg for your  _ daddy,”  _ Nate assured her, thrusting  _ faster.  _ “After,  _ mmm-  _ I make ya cum on my cock the first time, the  _ General  _ is gonna beg her  _ daddy  _ for more. And you’re gonna be  _ embarrassed  _ and  _ ashamed  _ that you wanna call the  _ Overboss  _ ‘daddy,’ but you’re not gonna stop.”

That brought her back to the _ first _ time she’d ever called a man  _ ‘daddy.’ _ It  _ was _ utterly embarrassing, so she knew the part well; she’d just learned to eventually embrace the kink rather than continue to feel ashamed of it. 

“You like to be called  _ ‘daddy,’ _ Nate?” she asked with a slight grin, her tone teasing. “Is that with a capital ‘D’ or a lowercase ‘d’?”

“What’s the difference?” he asked, thumbing at her clit. “You’re gonna say it anyway.”

She pulled her hand out from between her legs and grasped his arm, nails digging in. “Mm, you’re right, I am,” Parker agreed, her eyes closing as the heat in her belly was tightly coiled, threatening to release. “I’m close,  _ daddy.” _

“Go on then,  _ General,”  _ he purred. “Cum for the  _ Overboss.”  _

Well,  _ that _ was new. And she _ liked _ it. With an arched back, Parker came, her walls tightening around his cock as she loudly keened. 

The  _ squeezing  _ around his cock was heavenly and Nate pushed her down into the bed, his hands on her tits as leverage as he fucked  _ deeper  _ into her, letting her ride out her orgasm. “Good girl,” he breathed,  _ “good  _ girl, General.”

Grasping his forearms, Parker tightened her legs around his waist, her orgasm elongating when he started firmly rubbing against her sweet spot. Each exhale she made was accompanied by a moan, her body slightly rocking up the bed with his thrusts. “Fuckfuckfuck _fuck!”_ One hand slid further up his arm, nails digging into his skin and roughly dragging down, scratching. “Harder.  _ Please.” _

Bottoming out, Nate’s hips smacked hard against hers, giving her what she begged for. Heat was coiling in his core and he growled low in his chest. “In you or on you?” he managed to groan out. 

She was  _ so close _ again, but if he was asking, that must have meant he was, as well. “I don’t— _fuck_ —I don’t care. Just—just don’t stop.  _ Please.  _ I’m—I’m gonna—“ Her eyes rolled up as she tightened around him again, climbing that peak right to the edge. 

“You cum  _ easy,”  _ Nate taunted, as he felt his cock start to twitch. And, smirking, he let her hit that edge before he pulled out and stroked his cock, spilling onto her stomach and breasts. 

Gasping, Parker’s eyes opened wide, and she looked down just in time to watch his spend paint her body. But… he’d _ denied _ her. He’d _ pulled out _ before she came. “No! Fuck!” Quickly, she reached down between her legs to finish herself off. 

Grabbing her hand, Nate quickly pinned them both above her head and pushed two fingers into her, fucking her slowly on them. “Don’t wanna risk you gettin’  _ pregnant,  _ or the  _ General  _ is gonna have fun explaining  _ that  _ one.”

With a tense jaw, she glared up at him, tugging against his hold a couple times. “Th-then why didn’t you… let me do it _ myself?” _ she asked. 

“Why the hell would I do that?” he chuckled. “It’s more fun this way.”

“Are you gonna let me— _mmmnn_ —let me cum?” Her hips rolled into his hand. 

“Not like you could stop me if I chose not to let ya,” he told her. “Wouldn’t  _ that  _ be fun? We just spend the rest of the night with you frantically rubbin’ on my fingers like it’s gonna kill you not to cum?”

Parker quickly shook her head. “Mm-mm. Don’t think so. You should just— _fuck_ —you should just let me cum. S-stop teasing me.”

“You givin’ me orders,  _ General?”  _ Nate purred. His fingers sped up, stroking against her sweet spot. “You know I don’t work for you. Ain’t one of those blue-coat morons in the dumb hats who’ll bend over for ya. Bet they’d jump to it if you told ‘em to finger you until you came. Bet your whole fuckin’ army is hot for ya. All them loyal soldiers, just waiting for the General to sway her cute ass into the room and abuse her power by askin’ for some satisfaction. But you ain’t gonna find it with them. We both know that. You like it rough and dirty. You like it when a  _ raider  _ takes ya.”

Goddamnit. His words were working her up after the urge to cum had died down before, and that slow buildup of heat had returned again. But she wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction by agreeing with what he was saying, no matter how true it was. “I c-could probably find someone to do this for me, y-you know,” she breathed. “Someone who— _mmmmnn_ —who isn’t so damn _ mean _ to me, but w-will spank me and—and fuck me hard all th-the same.” 

Nate pulled his fingers out. “Ok, go on then,” he said, releasing her hands. “Off you go.”

Her lips slightly parted as she stared up at him, blinking, brows furrowed. “Wh-what?”

That… hadn’t gone how she’d expected it to go.  _ He _ was playing the game of how she needed a raider, but when she turned around and said she didn’t, it was almost like she wasn’t _ allowed _ to? 

“You said you could find someone who ain’t mean to you,” Nate said. “So go on.” He was smirking. “Even though we both know you love it.”

Blood rushed into her cheeks. “I hate you sometimes,” she grumbled, glaring off to the side. 

Nate chuckled. “You’re supposed to hate me  _ all  _ the time,” he said. “I’m a fucking  _ raider.  _ Anyway, there’s a shower around here. Go clean up if you wanna.”

“You’re not gonna—“ she paused, “Nevermind.” Sliding out front under him, Parker unlatched her pip-boy and set it down beside her bag, then went off to shower. 

* * *

_ Cold.  _

Nate felt  _ cold. Tight.  _ Squeezed in.  _ Locked  _ in. Loud beeping noises,  _ alarms,  _ bruised fists smacking against unyielding glass. His eyes stinging with tears, completely blind, bright white lights keeping him from seeing. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t-

Shoving at what contained him, Nate pushed up, his eyes opening to reveal the pitch black around him, closing in around him like a vice. 

His chest rose and fell, his breathing ragged, and he flailed for the lamp, switching it on. Light flooded the room, revealing the restaurant, the  _ space…  _ And Parker, lying next to him. 

“Nate?” Her voice was quiet as she peered over at him, concern written on her face. “Are you okay?”

Panting heavily, Nate waved her off. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath. He didn’t need this from her right now. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. I have bad dreams. Go back to sleep.”

“Do you… want to talk about it?” she asked. 

He snorted. “Nah. If it keeps wakin’ you up I’ll move onto the couch.”

Scooting closer, she rested the side of her face against his upper arm, one hand gently placing on his chest. “Does anything help?”

Nate glanced down at her, his jaw clenching. Parker was one of those sweet dumbasses but he couldn’t help being suspicious of her motives. What was she even wanting out of that kind of thing anyway? To try and weaken him? Make him  _ like  _ her so much that he didn’t want to go after her people? “What are you wantin’ to hear, Parker? That we make sweet fuckin’ love and I’m cured?”

She pulled her hand away. “No, I just… wanted to help. Sorry.” Sighing, she rolled over so her back was to him, too tired to argue or deal with his shit. “Goodnight, Nate.”

“Good girl,” he muttered. “Sleep well.”


	7. Chapter 7

Nate slept fine after that first nightmare; the next day dawned  _ warm,  _ the room already getting unbearable as he slid out of bed and pushed open the door to let some air in.

Parker was still asleep. Something deep in his gut prodded at him and he shoved it down. His problems weren’t her problems and she only asked because she was one of those bleeding hearts who did shit like that. Tilting his head as he looked her over, he reached over and slowly slid the blanket off her, revealing her naked body. 

He didn’t want to stop himself as he reached down and groped her ass before slapping it  _ hard,  _ one hand grabbing at her breast. Maybe sometime this week he’d wake her up sliding his cock along her folds. 

Even before the bombs, she’d been a heavy sleeper, and that hadn’t really changed after them—well, once she’d adapted to living in the wasteland, at least. Which meant she didn’t stir as Nate climbed out of bed, moved around the room, or even took the blanket off her; but the swat to her ass  _ definitely _ woke her up. With a loud yelp, she jolted awake, trying to sit up only to find a larger body in her space. 

“Jesus  _ fuck,  _ Nate!” she squeaked.  _ “Why?” _

“Because I like doing it,” he said. “You promised free use. Can I fuck you in your sleep too?”

She shot him a glare. “If I manage to stay asleep while you’re fucking me, you’d have to have knocked me out with something.”

“Well what if you wake up?” Nate asked, his hands cupping her breasts. 

Rolling onto her back, she studied his face. “I guess. But if I  _ don’t _ wake up, then you stop.”

His fingertips ran over her, down her belly, over her thighs, dipping between them to stroke over her folds before they moved back to her breasts. “Deal. Now you can get dressed or not, but Gage is gonna be in with breakfast soon.”

“Oh? Is wearing clothes an option I have now?” she joked while sitting up after having enjoyed him touching all over her. 

“I mean you can go naked all you wanna,” Nate said with a shrug, as he reached for his own clothes. “Just makes it easier for me if you don’t. But if you’re all that worried about modesty or some shit then be my guest and put ‘em on.”

“Why don’t _ you _ go naked and I’ll get dressed?” Parker got off the bed, grabbing her jeans and a clean pair of underwear from her bag and pulling them on. 

“Cause then I’ll cover your clothes in cum,” Nate replied.

There was a knock on the door. “It’s Gage,” the raider called. 

Nate made his way over and unlocked it, letting Gage escort the slave in. 

“Well, what a shocker, her ass ain’t out,” Gage drawled, as the slave carried the tray over to a nearby table and set it down. 

“For now,” Nate said. “Anyway. Stick around for a second, Gage. We need to talk.”

Making an intrigued expression, Gage took a seat and watched Nate sit down at the table. Both raiders waited for Parker to come over as the slave left, though Nate busied himself cutting up the razorgrain loaf and putting out the fresh fruit. 

Sticking her tongue out at Gage, Parker pulled her tank top on, not bothering with a bra, before taking a seat in the same chair she had last time. 

“So Parker’s agreed to suck your dick,” Nate told him. 

“That’s mighty kind of her,” Gage said. 

“And I need you to find some girls,” Nate added. “Maybe three or four. Either Pack or Operators. I don’t want any of Nisha’s crazy bitches trying to gut her. Make sure they’re nice and clean and give Mags and Mason what they want in exchange. Just so long as they can be trusted to play nice.”

“Girls?” Gage repeated. “Ok. I can do that.”

Nate looked at Parker. “You want him to watch whilst you fuck them?” he asked her. 

Crossing her legs at the knees and her arms over her chest, she eyed the Overboss. “Will that be the  _ first  _ or  _ second _ time?”

Nate’s brow rose. “Second? Are you askin’ for him to be there  _ more  _ than once?”

“I thought you had plans for him to be there a different time, I dunno.” She shrugged. “But each time is a bargain, keep that in mind.” With a smirk, Parker picked up a piece of fruit. 

“She’s got you whipped,” Gage muttered. 

“Yeah, that’s the danger of wantin’ her to consent,” Nate replied. “She  _ asks  _ for shit. Luckily she looks great with cum on her tits so I let her get away with it in here. I was only thinkin’ once. You fuck all those girls, Gage and I watch, and you thank him for his hard work by suckin’ his dick. And if you ain’t gonna bitch about it, he gets to decide where to cum.”

Humming in thought as she chewed, she eventually shrugged again. “Not in me. Otherwise, okay. I’m good with it.” There was a pause. “Don’t bring all skinny girls. I’m not about to be the odd one out. Got it?”

“If they’re Pack girls they’re gonna have muscle,” Nate told her. “Operators you’re more likely to get a variety. Note the lady’s preferences, Gage. You got any questions? Either of you?”

Gage shook his head. “You’re a weird one, but you’re more fuckin’ bearable than goddamn  _ Colter,  _ so I ain’t gonna worry.”

Parker was quiet for a second before her eyes turned to Nate’s second-in-command. “Gage,” she started, her tone a bit hesitant, “I know you’re probably used to people being assholes to you, but I shouldn’t have been one, too.” She briefly glanced at Nate before returning to the other man. “I apologize for treating you that way. It was… unfair of me.”

Gage’s brows raised. “Jesus, girl, that’s real sweet of ya. What the fuck.” He stared at Nate. “Did your dick do this? You got  _ her  _ whipped. Shit.” Glancing back at Parker, he paused. “Can’t believe I gotta fuckin’ say this but you ain’t a raider and normal people are usually mad as hell at us cause they don’t get why we live like this. So, y’know.” He quickly stood up. “Ok, I’m gonna go find you some girls. Jesus. Have a good breakfast.” And then he was off, rapidly almost  _ running  _ out the door. 

Nate waved him off. “Have a good one.” He glanced at Parker. “I never seen Gage that fuckin’ spooked in my life.” A smirk tugged at his lips. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“It’s like a secret weapon,” she murmured. “Gonna have to use that more often.”

“Parker you better only EVER apologise to me by suckin’ my dick,” Nate muttered, and opened the jar of mutfruit jam, spreading it on the bread. 

A grin stretched across her freckled cheeks. “We’ll see,” she said before eating more fruit. 

“You’re a fuckin’  _ terror,”  _ he growled, and took a bite of the bread. 

“But a  _ good _ terror. You’ll learn to love me, regardless.” Leaning back in her chair, she took a sip of water. 

“Jesus, Parker, I knew you were weak to raider cock but you’re plannin’ a fuckin’ marriage or something?” he drawled. “You want me to  _ love  _ you?”

She couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes, and she was _ pretty sure _ they almost rolled out of her head. “Shut up. It’s a common figure of speech.  _ Anyway,  _ how did you sleep?”

“Slept fine,” he grunted. “Why?”

There was a brief hesitation. “I mean, you just… woke up sweating, is all.”

“Told you,” he took another bite, pausing, “I’ve had bad dreams for a while.”

“My husband used to have them,” Parker quietly told him. “Maybe I can help.”

“Why?” Nate asked. 

“Why not?” she countered. 

His brow furrowed. “Because we’re just fucking. Why would you care?”

Setting the piece of fruit down, Parker leaned forward, her arms on the table. “I’m sorry, do you know who I am?”

“Yeah, you’re a girl who stumbled into the Gauntlet and got fucked on camera,” Nate said. “You’re also the General of the Minutemen, but right now, you’re just some woman that I fuck for fun. So I don’t get why you keep tryin’ to read more into it than there  _ is,  _ Parker. It’s sex.”

“Yeah, it is sex. And me wanting to help you has nothing to do with it. I’m the _ General _ because I like helping people, even thick-headed raiders like you.” Leaning back again, she crossed her arms over her chest. “You think I’m being nice to you because I want to date you or marry you or some shit, but I’m not. That’s just… it’s just what I  _ do. _ So let me help you, dickface.”

Nate stared at her. “Ok, so let’s say you help me. What the fuck do you even  _ want  _ out of it?”

“The satisfaction of knowing I made someone’s life a little better,” she answered. “The same thing I get out of helping everyone else. It just feels good.”

Nate snorted. “Ok, if you get wet from helping people out, far be it from me to stop you.” He finished his slice of bread. “But I’m not layin’ bare my soul and definitely not before I eat.”

“Well, if it gets me wet, then you should be _ wanting _ to let me help you,” she teased, picking the piece of fruit back up and taking a bite. 

“Then maybe you’d like to rub one out whilst we talk,” he retorted, taking a handful of tarberries and throwing them into his mouth.

Parker stopped mid-bite. “Wait,  _ while _ we eat or _ after _ we eat?”

“After,” Nate said. “Though you’re  _ always  _ welcome to give us some attention at mealtimes. Maybe suck my cock during dinner.”

She rolled her eyes again. “You are unbelievable.”

“And yet you’re still here,” he countered, smirking. 

Once they finished eating, Parker slid her plate away, then finished her water. “So, are you ready to pour your heart out to me?”

“First I’m gonna put a bigger toy in your ass, then I’m gonna shower,” he said. “And whilst I’m showering, feel free to play with yourself until I’m done.”

She’d gotten so used to the dildo that she’d almost forgotten it was in there.  _ Almost.  _ “Oh. Um, alright,” she whispered, getting to her feet. But then— “Wait a second.” Turning her eyes back to him, Parker shot him a glare. “Nice try. We’re doing this _ first.” _

“Nope.” Nate headed for the showers. “You work the damn toy in yourself, then.” He stripped off as he went, leaving his clothes in a trail. 

_ “Hey!”  _ she growled. “That’s not fair!” But he _ kept going.  _ “Nate! Nathan? Nathanial? Damnit!” Parker chased after him, sprinting as much as she could in the small space until she leapt onto his back, clinging. 

Nate stopped still as the word  _ Nathan  _ rang through the air. “What’d you call me?”

It was _ difficult _ to hold herself up on his back, legs and arms wrapped around his midsection as he just sort of _ stood there.  _ “Wh— _Nate?” _

“Nathan,” he repeated. “Why’d you say it?”

“I was guessing your first name,” she answered, trying to adjust her hold. “My—my husband’s name was  _ ‘Nathanial.’_ He went by  _ ‘Nathan’  _ as a kid— _fuck!” _ She lost her grip and fell off him, unable to catch herself on her feet. 

Nate spun on his heel and caught her, dragging her against him. “Did you have a shower last night?” he asked her. 

Parker grasped his arms. “Yeah. Why?” 

“Shame, was gonna get you to shower with me,” he said, and put her down, pulling off his boxers and walking into the showers. 

Wait— _with him? _ “But I—but I can shower _ again!”  _ she called, chasing after him. 

“Then get naked and come in,” Nate ordered, turning on the hot water. 

Oh, she _ wasn’t _ naked. It was weird being clothed; she was so used to not having clothes on around him that she just forgot she was dressed again. Quickly, Parker was pulling her clothes off, tossing everything onto the floor and then joining him in the shower. 

“You ever think of growing your hair out, Parker?” Nate asked, as he moved over to give her space to stand with him. 

“Sometimes,” she answered with a shrug. “Long hair requires upkeep out here, though. And it gets hot. My hair isn’t very thick, but it tangles easily.”

Nate grabbed a bar of soap, and soaped up his hands. “Lift up your arms,” he said as he began rubbing it all over her, concentrating on her breasts, playing with her nipples. 

Obeying, she watched his hands for a few seconds before her eyes flicked up to his face. “Why did you seem surprised to hear your name?”

“My name?” Nate repeated. 

“Is  _ ‘Nathan’ _ not your name?” she asked. 

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t remember.”

“You… don’t remember your own name?” Her brows furrowed. “Do you remember where you were born or what year you were born? Wait, I’m not sure if those are redundant now.” The last part was mumbled to herself. 

“Malden,” he said automatically. “In ‘37.”

“Okay, well _ that’s _ good, at least.” One hand went to his chest, though she wasn’t sure if it was an attempt to comfort him or something else. “How long have you been a raider?”

“Since I can remember,” Nate replied. “A while.”

“And you… don’t remember much before that, I’m guessing?” she questioned. 

“Flashes,” he said. “I was a Gunner.” His hands paused. “I think.”

Her palm gently stroked up and down his chest. “What about your dreams?”

“I’m cold,” he said after a moment. “And stuck. And I can’t get out. But I can’t see anything.”

Both hands were on his chest then, gently rubbing upward until she was cupping his jaw. “Will you let me help?”

His brow furrowed. “Help with what, Parker?”

“Help you figure out what you can’t remember. I mean, I came from a vault where I was cryogenically frozen for two centuries, so who knows, maybe you walked through one that messed with your memory.” She chewed her lower lip. “At least let me try.”

Nate blinked. “What?  _ What  _ was that last bit?”

“... At least let me try?” Parker repeated. 

“No, no, the cryogenic shit,” he said. “You got frozen for two centuries?” His head hurt. 

“Oh. Yeah. I figured that was kinda known by now alongside the whole General thing, but yeah. I was stuck in a vault the day the bombs dropped and somehow managed to get unfrozen two centuries later.” She briefly raised her eyebrows. “It was pretty fucked up. But, um, it’s possible you walked through a vault or some shit, too. I’ve been in quite a few of them, so it wouldn’t surprise me if you got dosed with something if you went exploring.”

Nate went back to rubbing her tits. “I’m bored talking about this,” he said. 

“Alright, we can stop,” she told him, allowing her hands to slide down his chest again. “You wanna fuck, or?”

“Get your hands on my dick,” Nate ordered, as his fingers slid down her belly. They pushed between her thighs and rubbed at her clit. 

* * *

A few hours passed, and Nate was working on Parker’s collar with her licking his cock on her knees in front of him. The shower had ended after he’d needed to change the size of her toy, and he did so whilst edging her until she was begging him to let her cum. He didn’t, though; he wanted her to wait until the others arrived and then watch them all play. He’d taken some Fever to give himself an edge, and as the knocking came on the door, he gestured for her to sit back, clearing the unfinished collar and components off the table. He didn’t bother to tuck himself away, simply putting the stuff in the office before he made his way over to the door and unlocked it. 

Gage strode in, four girls behind him. 

“Afternoon, Overboss,” he drawled. “There’s your selection. Skipper,” a young woman with tanned skin, long black hair shaved at the side, abs and strong arms, “Breeze,” short, bob-cut blonde, curvy, “Jack,” a slim, dark-skinned girl with long braids, “and Bank,” an Asian girl with braided brown hair and tattoos down the left side of her body. “They’re all takin’ Fever, so unless your pet wants to take some too, she’s gonna be the only one without.”

Nate took a seat, gesturing for the girls to undress, which they did. He could already tell that Breeze and Jack were Operator girls, whereas Bank and Skipper were Pack. 

With Nate sitting back down, Parker leaned her head against his thigh, not having moved from her spot on the floor near his chair even after he’d gotten up. Still, she kept her gaze on the women, admiring the way they looked— _fuck, _ they were all gorgeous, and it had her feeling a bit self-conscious, thinking she couldn’t really match up to any of them. 

“I like them,” she quietly purred to the Overboss, glancing up at him, then over at Gage. 

“Ain’t that the chick you fucked in the Gauntlet?” Jack piped up, glancing her over. 

Nate smirked. “Yeah it is. She liked me so much she came crawlin’ back to get fucked again, ain’t that right, pet?”

With pink cheeks, Parker nodded. “Can’t deny it.”

Bank smirked. “Been wonderin’ what that screamin’ was. Good to know. Let’s see if you fuckin’ taste as good as you look, huh?”

Nate looked at Parker. “You gonna take some Fever, Parker?”

Well, at least he was asking.  _ Offering.  _ With an eager nod, the vaultie shifted onto her knees and placed her hands on his thighs before standing up, being sure to let her tits drag along his groin as she leaned forward, ass sticking out. “I’ll take some,” she whispered to him with a grin, standing up straight. 

“Good,” Nate said, patting the top of her hair. “Gage?” 

His second pulled five cans of purified water out of his bag, handing one to each girl. “You know the drill. Drink it at the same time.”

“Yes Mister Gage sir,” Jack drawled, taking her can. 

“And feel free to use the contents of the drawers,” Nate added. 

“Fuck yeah!” Bank crowed. “Your pussy’s mine, Skipper.”

Gage reached Parker. “There you go,” he said, handing her the can. “Now go stand with the other girls like the good girl you are.”

With all the other girls eagerly taking their cans, Parker was finally handed hers, but not without a  _ comment.  _ And it was an _ unexpected _ comment, to say the least. Her cheeks flushed even more, and she glanced between Nate and Gage before pointing a finger of the hand that was holding her water at the second-in-command. “Pushing it,” she warned him, though there was no aggression in her tone. With one more glance between the two men, Parker ducked her head and started toward the group of women. 

Only to receive a sudden _ smack _ on her ass when she got there. Yelping, she turned to glare at Skipper, who was grinning wide.

“Couldn’t help myself,” the other woman said. 

“Everyone ready?” Nate asked. “Good. Caps off and start drinking.”

There was a frenzy of movement as the women unscrewed their cans of water and downed them, drinking fast. Nate had given them all a full dose of the Fever. It would take less than a minute to have them all desperate to fuck each other into uselessness. 

Jack finished first, and her eyes fell to Parker’s ass, where Skipper had left a handprint. “Shiiiit,” she breathed. “Looks like the Boss is gonna fuck that peachy ass of hers. Look, he left us a fuckin’ present.”

Breeze was immediately moving behind the vaultie to look, but Parker started turning around to face them, keeping her ass out of their sights.

“That’s—that’s not a  _ present,”  _ she breathed, all the confidence she’d once had apparently disappearing. 

“You sure? Looks like a present to _ me.”  _ Skipper grabbed Parker’s shoulder, forcing the shorter woman to bend over. 

Bank crowded her on her other side, one hand grabbing her tit, the other on her ass, pulling the cheek to show off the dildo. “Fuck yeah, that’s a fuckin’ birthday gift,” she cackled. “Aww, don’t cry, Wastelander. We ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

Jack grabbed Parker’s arm. “C’mon. Let’s get her lyin’ down before the good shit hits and she fuckin’ falls over.”

“Well, they’re havin’ fun,” Gage commented, taking a seat by Nate and undoing his belt to free his cock. 

Nate smirked. “Don’t forget about us, ladies. But just to let you know, Parker’s the one who gets to make Gage cum. That’s the deal she made.”

“And what about you, Overboss?” Bank asked. “Who gets to make  _ you  _ cum?”

“Whoever calls fuckin’ dibs,” Nate replied. 

“I do,” Skipper called, perking up. 

Parker’s brows furrowed, her eyes darting over to Nate, but she didn’t get to look at him for long before she was suddenly taken off her feet and carried over to the bed, then laid on her back. Breeze climbed onto the mattress with her, straddling one of her thighs while groping her chest. 

Jack slid up behind Breeze, gasping as the heat of the Fever overwhelmed her. One hand groped the blonde’s tits, as the other squeezed her ass, then skimmed down Parker’s thigh and to her soaked folds. “Ohh, nice,” she purred. “Fuckin’ shift, Breezy. I need to see what Wasteland pinup girl tastes like.”

Nate spread his thighs to let Skipper start pleasing him as Bank clambered over the bed to empty out the drawers of toys. The wand, egg vibe, and one of the dildos fell out, as well as a strapon, and she immediately snatched the wand, before running over to kneel behind Skipper, one hand going between her own thighs as the other pressed the head of the wand to the woman’s clit and switched it on. 

With a grin, Breeze moved out of the way and to Parker’s side, leaning over and sucking one of the vaultie’s nipples into her mouth while her other hand slipped between her thighs to rub at her own clit, her body growing hot and desperate. 

Skipper was on her knees between Nate’s thighs, fingers immediately wrapping around his cock and stroking while her free hand cupped his balls to play with them. But just as she leaned forward, sliding the head of the Overboss’ dick into her mouth, the wand was pressed against her clit, its vibrations catching her off guard and causing her entire body to tense while she moaned around Nate’s cock. 

Nate moaned, one hand threading into Skipper’s hair. “Fuck yes,” he groaned. “You’re a devious shit, Bank.”

Bank smirked, pressed up against Skipper. She got close enough to lick Nate’s cock where Skipper wasn’t sucking. 

Jack dived on her chance, sucking on Parker’s clit, as one hand grabbed the dildo in her ass and started to slowly fuck her on it, the other slipping into her to rub at her sweet spot. Moaning, she squeezed her thighs together. 

Skipper’s hips were rolling into the wand, heat already coiling between her thighs as her body was _ hot _ since the Fever kicked in. She knew it wasn’t going to take long for her to cum, and she started quickly bobbing her head to take more of Nate’s cock into her mouth, though left room for Bank to lick, even leaning to the side a little. 

With a heaving chest, Parker pulled her legs up against her body, her back arching a little as she moaned.  _ Fuck,  _ they were just going  _ all in.  _ And even as Breeze’s hand left one of her breasts to reach behind Jack and between the other Operator member’s legs, rubbing along her folds, Parker felt no less stimulation, her walls squeezing down around Jack’s fingers. 

“Those are pretty sounds,” Breeze purred after pulling her mouth away from Parker’s nipple, a grin washing over her face; she glanced over at Jack, two fingers just barely brushing against her fellow gang member’s clit. “Seems like she’s enjoying your mouth a little _ too _ much, Jacky.”

Bank  _ rubbed  _ the head of the wand against Skipper's clit as she worked herself up, moaning loudly against Nate's cock. Gage glanced over at Parker, his eyes fixed on her despite the two women currently all over her. 

"Wastelanders don't eat ya like it's their last meal," Jack pulled back for a few seconds, "but they taste damn fucking good." Burying her face in Parker's folds, she groaned, her fingers fucking  _ faster  _ as she rolled her hips against Breeze's fingers.

It was only a few more moments before Skipper tipped over the edge with a muffled moan, her thighs trying to close around the wand while she rolled her hips against it. The feeling was _ intense,  _ much better than a regular orgasm, and it was drawn out much longer, too. 

“Not a— _fuck_ —not a w-wasteland-wastelander,” Parker corrected while grasping the sheets beneath her, eyes rolling up. 

“Sure thing, sweetie,” Breeze replied before pulling away and heading over to the bedside drawer to snatch one of the dildos, only to return to the bed and rub the tip between Jack’s thighs. 

Jack groaned again, her tongue circling Parker's clit as her fingers worked that sweet spot, trying to bring her to the edge. 

Bank shoved the wand harder between Skipper's thighs, torturing her a little with the sensitivity before she pulled it away and slapped her ass, giving Nate's cock a quick lick, then heading to join the other two on the bed. As Breeze rubbed the dildo against Jack, Bank leaned over and buzzed the wand against the blonde. "My turn soon, Jack," she drawled. 

With a glance from the corner of her eye after Bank, Skipper focused all her attention on Nate, bobbing her head and roughly sucking, one hand wrapping around his shaft to stroke what she wasn’t fitting in her mouth. 

_ “Oh!”  _ Breeze exclaimed in surprise, startling. She leaned a little against Jack, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as the vibration of the wand was on her clit, heat immediately beginning to build. Still, she managed to slowly start pushing the dildo into Jack, gradually working it in. 

“Oh fuck,” Parker breathed, reaching out to grab something—someone,  _ anyone, anything_—before she managed to grasp Bank’s leg. “I’m so close. I’m— _fuck_ —I’m gonna— _ oh!”  _ Her back arched as that heat coiled tightly between her thighs with each lick and suck and rub to her clit and sweet spot. 

Jack pulled away, wiping her mouth. "There you go, Bank. Didn't spoil her for ya."

Nate laughed as he watched Jack leave Parker hanging. "God yes,  _ mmm,  _ fuckin' perfect. Love your idea, Jack."

The woman shot him a smirk. "They're better when they're desperate."

With wide eyes, Parker gasped, trying to sit up and reach down to finish herself off, knowing that getting left on the edge absolutely sucked and the need to cum disappearing sucked even worse. “No, no, no!” she shrieked.

But Breeze was quick to grab one arm, keeping the vaultie from touching herself. 

“You can’t do that! That’s— _no!” _ Parker whined, struggling. 

Bank shoved her head between Parker's thighs and began to suck and lick, pulling back the hood of Parker's clit to expose it.

"Aww, don't you worry, Bank will make you cum," Jack taunted, leaning over to nip Breeze's lip. "Won't ya, Bank?"

The Pack girl laughed, face full of Parker. 

"Jack, come give Gage here some attention. But don't make him cum," Nate ordered. 

Jack sat up, then slid off the bed and sauntered her way over to Gage, kneeling by him. "And what if I  _ do?"  _

Nate smirked at her, even as heat started to slowly coil at the base of his spine. "Mags'll put you on Arcade Time for as long as I keep payin' her too."

Gage moaned as Jack's tongue dragged up the length of him. 

"Yes, Overboss," Jack breathed, panting. 

There wasn’t even much time for her urge to cum to dissipate before Bank was between her thighs, and Parker gasped again, following it up with a loud moan. Breeze released her arm, so she grabbed onto the bedsheets, tightly gripping. 

“Ooooh, you don’t want _ Arcade Time,”  _ Breeze taunted before licking the dildo she’d been teasing Jack with moments before. 

“Wh-what’s  _ ‘Arcade Time’?” _ Parker breathed, heat tightly coiling again. 

"There's a section of the-  _ mmmm- _ Nuka-Cade," Gage started. "We cleared it out. Put up some-  _ fuckin'-  _ walls. Cut some holes in. You get strapped halfway-  _ god,  _ Jack- so people come in, pay, and fuck ya. And you don't see  _ who."  _

Parker  _ pulsed.  _ The thought of getting tied up and fucked by whoever wanted… and she wouldn’t even know _ who _ fucked her… 

_ “Oh, god, I’m gonna cum,”  _ she keened, back arching again and toes curling. 

_ Damn, _ Nate groaned as he watched her. He had kind of expected that reaction, but  _ still.  _ The fact that Parker hit the roof cumming at the thought of being strapped up for some raiders to fuck her at will… he might suggest it to her later. And the thought was making  _ him  _ feel hot, his cock twitching a little. 

When Parker tipped over the edge, she was _ loud,  _ her thighs trembling and chest heaving. 

“Sounds like someone likes the idea of Arcade Time,” Breeze commented in a sort of sing-song voice. 

Skipper glanced up at Nate, her cheeks caving as she sucked harder, bobbing her head a little faster. 

"Damn," Bank grunted, pulling away and wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. "That's some good Wastelander pussy. I'm jealous, Overboss." She pulled away, moving closer to Parker's head. "And now you're gonna lick me to a couple orgasms of my own."

Gazing down at Skipper, Nate held her hair. "There's a good Pack bitch," he teased. "You-  _ fuck-  _ swallow, got it?"

Gage's eyes fell on Bank now, the woman perched above Parker. Jack's mouth sucked gently on the tip. "Give yourself a little stroke, Jack," he ordered. 

Moaning, the woman obeyed, pushing three fingers into herself and fucking them in and out of her.

”M-me?” Parker whispered, watching Bank climb over her. It wasn’t that she didn’t have experience with other women—she certainly did—but, god, these women were all so…  _ fucking hot.  _ And there were _ so many _ of them. And they were so _ confident _ and _ in control.  _ She might as well have been an inexperienced virgin at this point. “Oh. O-okay. I can do that.”

“Ooh, I have an idea,” Breeze murmured to herself as she scrambled off the bed and grabbed one of the toys, switching the dildo out for it. When she came back, she moved between Parker’s legs, spreading the smaller woman’s thighs as she got herself situated. 

With an eager nod, Skipper kept her eyes on Nate, working him quickly to try to get him off. 

Nate came  _ hard  _ with a low growl as he watched Bank climb onto Parker, straddling her face. His hand gripped tightly in Skipper's hair and his hips thrust as he rode out his orgasm, his eyes fixed on Parker. "Thanks, Skipper," he finally panted. "Now go menace some girls."

Bank lowered herself down onto Parker's mouth. "Lick."

It was almost _ insulting _ to be told what to do in this situation, like she was being _ instructed _ on how to eat pussy—regardless of her initial nervousness—and Parker just shot Bank a defiant glare, her brattiness kicking in, before wrapping her arms around the woman’s legs, her lips then latching onto the other woman’s clit and sucking _ hard,  _ the flat of her tongue roughly rolling against the sensitive bud. 

Breeze worked the toy into herself with a quiet moan, but rather than doing anything else right away, just slowly fucked herself on it a few times before scooting closer to Parker’s core. 

After swallowing everything down, Skipper licked her lips and gave Nate a grin, pushing herself to her feet. “Sure thing, Overboss,” she drawled before turning and sashaying toward the bed. 

"Oh-oh, you uppity fucking  _ bitch!"  _ Bank yelped as Parker sucked instead of licked. "Fuckin-  _ spank  _ her ass, Breeze!" 

Nate sat back to watch the show. 

Grabbing Parker’s calf, Breeze rolled the redhead’s hips just enough to bare part of her ass, then smacked it. But Parker didn’t stop, only responding with a moan that vibrated into the woman’s clit, tightening her hold around Bank’s thighs while she kept sucking, one hand even pulling the hood of her clit back. 

“Uh oh, what’s going on over here?” Skipper questioned as she climbed on the bed, leaning around Bank to see Parker’s face between the woman’s thighs. “That’s some  _ determination _ right there.”

“I could distract her,” Breeze offered, “But we all know you like those disobedient girls.”

“They’re more fun t’- _ mmm-  _ break!” Bank moaned, rocking her hips against Parker’s face. The heat was already beginning to coil and she curled her fingers into Parker’s hair. 

In the background, Jack shivered on her own fingers, stroking Gage’s cock gently. 

“All right, you go play nice with the girls,” he grumbled. “C’mon, our wasteland girl will do me later.”

Popping her mouth off of him, Jack winked, and joined the others, grabbing Parker’s hand, sliding it between her thighs. “C’mon, girl.”

With one of her hands now between Jack’s legs, Parker rubbed her fingers along the woman’s folds before pushing two all the way inside her and immediately crooking them; it had her palm pressing flat on Jack’s clit, so when Parker started fingering her, she was grinding her palm against her, too. 

Breeze shifted around between Parker’s legs again, pushing her thighs up so her knees were lightly touching Bank’s back, before she reached down and grasped the toy she’d worked into herself and started working the _ other _ end into Parker—a strap-on, minus the strap—with a slow back-and-forth motion. It had the vaultie’s toes curling as she moaned around Bank’s clit. 

“Are you close, Bank? You gonna cum all over her face?” Skipper purred as she leaned closer to her fellow gang member, one hand reaching around to grasp the other woman’s breast and pinch her nipple. 

_ “Fuck  _ yeah,” Bank groaned. “H-her fuckin’- mouth- is-  _ goddamn Boss,  _ I-I’m  _ jealous!”  _

Nate laughed as Bank’s thighs snapped tight around Parker’s head, her hips rocking hard against the redhead’s mouth as her orgasm washed over her and left her shaking.

“C’mon Breeze,” Jack panted, “she’s takin’ the Boss’ cock, she can take it. Fuck her!”

Glancing back at Nate, Breeze looked down at his cock, then his face. “Yeah, if she’s taken _ that…”  _ The blonde turned back around and braced her hands on Parker’s shins before snapping her hips forward, shoving the toy the rest of the way in. Since it was also inside _ her,  _ that meant it rubbed against _ her  _ sweet spot, as well, and Breeze gasped out, immediately grinding against the redhead right after. 

Parker hadn’t stopped sucking even as Bank tipped over the edge, her tongue dragging over the other woman’s clit while her fingers kept moving inside Jack, palm still grinding—at least until the toy was inside her. Tipping her chin up and away from Bank’s core, Parker mewled at the sudden stimulation, her back slightly arching. 

“Fuckfuck _fuck!” _ she keened, fingers falling still inside Jack. 

Bank finally pulled off her face and hurriedly shifted away, but her eyes fell on Parker’s now-still fingers. “Here, you prissy Operator bitch,” she purred, and leaned over, her fingers playing with Jack’s clit. “Can’t give the wastelander girl all the fun.”

Moaning, Jack gasped out a  _ ‘fuck you’  _ even as she spread her legs, snatching up the wand and shoving it between Bank’s thighs, switching it on. “Skip,” she panted, “where’s the fucking dick?”

“Oh, this one?” Skipper asked while holding the other dildo up in the air and waving it around so it flopped from side-to-side. “Whatcha gonna give me for it?” 

“Just give her— _mmmnn_ —the… fucking— _god_ —dildo,” Breeze panted, having started thrusted into Parker, both hands still on her shins. 

Since her face was free, she was able to see Breeze thrusting into her and,  _ fuck,  _ was that sight to behold. Parker snuck a hand down between her thighs, rubbing her clit as that heat was tightly coiling, the strap-on repeatedly hitting her sweet spot and already putting her so close to the edge that her legs were trembling. “I’m so—I’m s-so  _ close.” _

“Skip, get over here,” Bank moaned, rubbing against the head of the wand, “and I’ll-  _ oh-  _ fuck ya with it if you-  _ mm-  _ lick Pinup until she begs ya t’ stop.”

Jack groped her own breasts, rocking her hips. “Y-you better not fuckin’ stop, Bank.”

Circling the bed, Skipper climbed into it directly behind Jack, pressing her chest to the other woman’s back. “Gotta wait. She’s bein’  _ used _ right now,” she said while reaching down between Jack’s thighs and pushing the dildo into her. “But I can play with  _ you _ for now.”

“Oh, god. Oh,  _ fuck.”  _ Parker grasped onto Bank’s thigh, her nails digging in as she sought purchase while she started tipping over the edge.  _ “Fuck! Fuck! I’m coming! I’mcomingI’mcomingI’mcoming!” _ Her orgasm hit her  _ hard,  _ like a fusion bullet train, and the vaultie’s eyes rolled up again as she loudly keened, the sound nearly echoing in the room. 

In turn, it had  _ Breeze _ moaning, heat starting to tightly build in her own body, Parker’s orgasm only making it grow faster. “Geez, Boss. How can you— _mmmnnn_ —how can you hear after all this?”

“I recover by fuckin’ her mouth so she can’t talk,” Nate replied. He glanced over at Gage. “You want it?”

Gage smirked. “Yeah, I think she’s had enough fun for now.”

Nate snapped his fingers. “Parker, get over here and suck Gage’s dick for him.”

Jack and Bank slid off her, but lay down nearby, bringing Skipper with them as the three women played, Jack in the middle. 

Thrusting a few more times even rougher than before, Breeze then pulled out and away, panting as she waited for Parker to get up. But the redhead didn’t move at first, instead remaining still—aside from her body trembling—as she tried to catch her breath. After a few moments, however, she slowly rolled over and got to her feet, trying to ignore the _ pulsing  _ in her core and how she could feel her slick almost dripping down her thighs. 

“Sir,” Parker whispered, glancing to Nate and then to Gage as she wobbled over to the second-in-command, getting to her knees. 

Breeze climbed onto the bed to join the other women, nestling on the outside of the group behind Bank, who stuck her ass out, silently demanding the toy. 

Gage reached out, grasping Parker’s hair, and started to guide her over to his cock as Jack cried out and hit her peak behind them. His eyes were on her, and he licked his lips. “You think we should let her go back to playin’ with the girls afterwards?”

Nate stroked his slowly hardening cock. “Don’t see why not. If you’re up for it, you can even have one fuck you.”

There wasn’t any fighting back with how she was guided, Parker just leaning in and dragging her tongue up the length of his cock, from base to tip, before taking the head into her mouth and sucking. Her eyes fell closed as she listened to the women in the background, focusing more on the noises they made than what the men were saying, even as she started bobbing her head, taking more of Gage’s cock into her mouth. 

Gage groaned, his eyes closing briefly as he started working himself into her throat, one hand kept tightly on her hair with each thrust of his hips in and out of her mouth. After Jack’s teasing prep, he was throbbing and ready to get down to it, almost a little painful. 

Nate watched, his own cock getting quickly harder. Seeing Parker’s mouth wrapped around a dick from this perspective was fucking hot. “Jesus, Parker,” he chuckled. “You sure you don’t wanna include  _ Gage  _ in the  _ free use  _ policy? You seem to like his dick.”

She pulled her head back enough to slip Gage’s cock from her mouth, though she turned her head toward Nate and started placing licks and kisses up his second-in-command’s shaft. “Every time,” she started, dragging her tongue along the vein and locking eyes with the Overboss, “Will cost you.”

“Every time he fucks you?” Nate asked. 

“Boss, can you hash out the fuckin’ details later?” Gage groaned. “I wanna get my dick sucked, not listen to you two yappin’.” He gazed back down at Parker. “D’you mind? I was enjoyin’ that.”

Making eye contact with Gage now, she licked her bottom lip.  _ “Sir.”  _ Despite it being the same thing she’d called Nate, it didn’t hold anywhere near the same weight behind it, and the tone she used wasn’t the same, either. 

Parker took his cock back into her mouth, one hand wrapping around him as she sucked hard enough for her cheeks to cave, head quickly bobbing. 

Gage groaned loudly. “Jesusfuck that’s a good fuckin’ mouth,” he ground out, sinking into his chair. “Fuck  _ yeah.  _ Nnng.” Both hands went to her head, resting, not pushing. “T-take it all.”

The women on the bed were still entertaining themselves, and Nate switched his attention between them and the woman with her lips wrapped around his second’s cock as he exhaled heavily. 

Releasing his cock from her grasp and placing both palms on his thighs, the vaultie shifted how she sat on her knees before pulling more of him into her mouth, her nose soon buried against his groin as she swallowed around the head of his dick while it was in the back of her throat. 

Gage couldn’t help thrusting upwards, and he grunted. “Lemme just…” He slid her off his cock and stood, holding it out for her to suck again. “There you go. Not long now.”

“You wanna fuck my face, Gagey?” she asked, her voice teasing as she licked her lip again. 

“Christ, I’m gonna smack your ass if you keep sassing me,” he grumbled. 

Flashing him a grin, Parker slipped him back between her lips, sucking hard and quickly bobbing her head again while she held on to the hem of his jeans. 

Gage met her mouth, thrusting his hips as he started to fuck into her, his groans getting louder. “Trained  _ her,”  _ he panted, both hands gripping her hair. “Lemme fuck your mouth.”

Meeting his eyes, she let her jaw go slack and her throat open up before slightly nodding her head. 

Gage thrust  _ hard,  _ fucking her mouth the way he must’ve wanted to fuck  _ her,  _ and Nate watched as tremors rocked the man. He’d been holding out for a while, it didn’t surprise him how quickly he got to the edge. 

“Fuckshit _ goddammit,”  _ escaped him as he gripped her hair, a few heavy thrusts following him before he pulled out completely and jacked off, stroking himself until his cum covered her face and tits. There was more of it than Nate expected. Apparently the man hadn’t been in the Nuka-Cade as much as he thought. 

Fuck, he was _ rough.  _ Not that she didn’t like it—because _ hell, yeah,  _ she did—but there were a few too many times his groin smacked against her face too damn hard she was worried he was about to knock her teeth out or bust her lip open. But… it might have been worth it. 

Well, not worth losing teeth, but still. 

And the entire time he fucked her face, Parker’s eyes were tightly closed; she tried not to gag around him, unable to swallow with how quick his thrusts were. But it was over soon enough, and she was covered in cum.  _ A lot _ of cum. All she could do was gasp and try to turn her face away to no avail considering his hand was still gripping her hair. 

When she was certain he’d finally finished, she opened her eyes and chanced a look down at her chest, seeing the strings of spend all over her tits. “Fuck,” she breathed. 

Gage held out his softening cock, his chest heaving. “Clean me.”

“S-Sir,” Parker whispered, glancing up at him before leaning in and licking his cock clean. 

“God,” Gage panted, finally pulling free. His eyes met hers, before he looked up at Nate, his chest heaving. “All right, I’ve had my fun. Think I need me a fuckin’ nap. Gonna leave you with the girls, Boss.”

Nate waved a hand. “Yeah, yeah. Have a good one, Gage,” he said. 

Brushing a hand through his hair, Gage left the room, leaving Nate alone with five women hopped up on Feverblossom, one of whom was looking over the cum-covered mess Gage had left on her. “You good, Parker?” he drawled. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” she answered, looking away from the door where she’d watched Gage leave and up at Nate from where she was still sitting on the floor.

Nate smirked at the sight of her distracted expression. “Damn, looks like you’re  _ really  _ into getting used like this, huh? You don’t even  _ like  _ Gage and I bet you’d be soaked just from him fuckin’ your mouth like that.”

Her face flushed a deep red as she diverted her gaze. “No, it’s just—I don’t—“ But she stopped, brows furrowed. “I guess, yeah.”

“Hey, can we have Pinup’s pussy back?” Bank called. “She doesn’t even gotta wash her face if she’s hot for it.”

Nate gazed at Bank, then at Parker. “So, you up for more time with the girls?”

* * *

Parker was acting  _ weird  _ after all that. 

He was expecting her to be grinning and happy. Instead… she was  _ deflated.  _ Brows furrowing, Nate watched her as she sat on the bed, the other four women filing out. He locked the door behind them, and returned to her. 

“You didn’t enjoy that,” he stated. 

Blinking, she gave him a confused look. “What do you mean? Of course I enjoyed it.”

“You look like a sad rad gazelle,” Nate told her plainly. “Never seen a girl have  _ that  _ reaction after getting fucked by four women and sucking a man’s dick.”

Parker rolled onto her side. “Sorry. Just happens sometimes after sex like that. Didn’t mean for it to.”

“You know what can stop it?” Nate asked. 

She was quiet for a long few moments. “… You’re not gonna like it.”

“Why, am I gonna have to give you cash or something?” he muttered. 

Sitting up, she pulled her knees to her chest, arms wrapping around her legs.  _ “No.  _ But…” Parker sighed, brows furrowing, “When this sort of thing happened when I was married, my husband would, um… you know,  _ hold me _ and stuff. Just… comfort me. Take care of me and all that.” She shrugged. 

There was a pause. Nate let out a soft sigh, and then he made his way over to her, gingerly wrapping his arms around her and taking a seat, pulling her onto his lap. “…what about a shower? I could go for a shower.” 

It was _ weird _ being held by him, but… it was comforting, too; Parker found herself leaning against his chest. “Are you sure you want to do this, Nate?” she whispered. 

“Yeah, well, if I don’t you’re gonna be sad,” he said, picking her up and standing once more. “And if you’re sad, you ain’t gonna be up for a fuck. Now c’mon, the showers aren’t far.”

“Thank you,” Parker murmured. “I mean it.”


	8. Chapter 8

_ It was a dark and stormy night… _

“No, that’s dumb,” Parker sighed, kicking a piece of rubble against the wall. 

It  _ was, _ in fact, dark and stormy, but that was much too cliché for whatever bogus scary story she was thinking up in her head to keep herself entertained while she just… walked around inside the Red Rocket Truck Stop, waiting for the rain to halt so she could continue on her way toward Diamond City. Normally, she didn’t mind traveling in the rain, but after stopping by her house and putting on the old General of the Minutemen’s hat and coat over her jeans and t-shirt, she’d only gotten as far as the gas station before it started raining, and she was _ not _ about to ruin that outfit. Hell, no. 

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t bored out of her mind waiting when the  _ rain _ turned into a  _ storm  _ and  _ day _ turned into  _ night.  _

Making her way into the garage, Parker took a seat on the edge of the bed, having moved it out of the backroom considering there was barely any space to move around in there. Besides, it meant she could put some other things in the garage along with her bed. 

The storm covered his sounds, the heavy thunder rolling over him, setting him on edge and making him  _ achingly  _ hard before he’d even reached her. Quietly unlocking one of the doors, he slipped inside, pulling a knife from his pocket. Then he reached for a switch, turning out the lights and plunging the room into darkness. 

Her heart dropped. Everything just…  _ powered down.  _ “Fuck. Seriously? In the rain?” She flicked her pip-boy light on, illuminating the room in a white glow. 

Nate smirked, shutting the door and darting across the wall to hide on the other side of the door, close to the wall that led around to the back of the L-shaped room.

Grumbling to herself, Parker got to her feet and walked out the door that left the garage and led into the main part of Red Rocket, figuring she’d go find her tools to take a look at the generator. 

Nate grabbed her by the back of the coat and dragged her against his chest, hooking his arm over her belly and placing the knife against her throat. “You can scream if you want.” One hand pushed up her shirt and up to her breast. “But I doubt it’ll matter.”

Parker’s eyes grew wide as she grabbed onto the forearm of the hand at her neck, a heavy breath leaving her chest and her chin tipping up to relieve some of the pressure that was against her throat from the knife. “Wh-who are you!? What do you want!?” she asked, trying to keep herself calm. 

Nate's fingers pushed beneath the cup of her bra, rolling her nipple. "I'm not a friend and I want nothing you can persuade me of otherwise," he purred, rolling against her. "You've been paradin' around all high and mighty and now I wanna see you taken down a peg."

He was  _ touching _ her. Parker’s breath caught and one hand shot down, grabbing that wrist, gripping tightly. “You—you won’t get away with this. I’m the  _ General _ of the  _ Minutemen!” _

"I know," he murmured, tugging her bra cups down and lifting her shirt. "That's the best part. Now, are you gonna behave? Or try to fight me?"

Something changed, like the flip of a switch, and the General narrowed her eyes before shifting herself a little and trying to elbow him in the gut. 

Nate chuckled, his hand darting down to the button on her jeans as he pressed the knife a little closer to her neck. "Thought you might do that." He grabbed her t-shirt. "You sure you wanna keep this up?"

The knife just pressed even _ more _ against her neck, and she froze before her elbow met his stomach, jaw tightening and chin tipping up a little higher to try to relieve some of the pressure.  _ “Fuck you,” _ she spat, grasping his arm with both hands as he grabbed her shirt. 

"You'll beg for that," he assured her, and then the knife dropped, slashing down the length of her shirt and cutting it open, his other hand still on her breast. "Be a good girl and let me tie you up, General."

It was suddenly _ cold,  _ and Parker whined, trying to push his arm away, but to no avail. “Don’t you fucking  _ dare. _ If you even try, I’ll kick you in the goddamn balls,” she hissed. 

Reaching down to unzip her jeans, Nate began to slowly pull them a little further down her hips, the blade slicing through the middle of her bra. “Shhh, there’s a good girl. Put your hands behind your back.”

Oh, god. It was— _he _ was—panic started setting in again, taking over that venom she’d been spitting. “Please don’t do this,” she whispered, grasping the hem of her jeans to hold them up. “Y-y-you don’t have to do this. I-I wasn’t trying to offend you or anyone. Please.”

“Hands. Behind. Your. Back.” With his other hand, Nate pulled a pair of cuffs from his pocket.

“No, no, no, no! Please!” Parker pulled her jeans up her hips, fingers still hooked in the sides. “You don’t w-want to do this. You’re better than th-this!”

The knife slid away, and Nate tucked it back into his pocket before he yanked her hands off her hips, pulling them behind her back where he cuffed her. “No, no I’m not,” he taunted, grabbing her jeans and yanking them down, one arm wrapping around her as the other reached back for the knife again, the blade cutting through the seams of her panties. 

As soon as her underwear was cut and the knife was pulled away from her body, Parker started fighting again, lifting herself up so he was supporting all her weight and pressing the bottoms of her feet against the counter, then kicking off to try to send them both backward into the wall. 

Laughing, Nate stumbled back, catching her and spinning them around so that she was pressed up against the building, her feet off the floor. His cock was hard, pushing at her ass, and the knife poked at her bare thigh. “C’mon,  _ General.  _ Give me a fight. I want you hissin’ and spittin’ as I fuck you.”

_ Fuck,  _ she couldn’t even touch the ground and she  _ still _ wasn’t eye-level with him. Well, if she was facing the other way, she wouldn’t be. “Lose the knife,” she panted, only then realizing he was hard and pressing against her ass, “And—and it’ll be fairer.”

“Oh, I will,” he assured her, tucking it away. He grabbed the remains of her shirt and  _ ripped,  _ tearing it off her before he did the same with her bra. Then he dropped her, letting her land on her feet before he was on his knees behind her and pulling her jeans around her ankles to stop her from running. 

Trapped. She was fucking  _ trapped.  _ In a gas station, no less. Pinned against the wall while a man was pulling her jeans down to her ankles after having cuffed her hands behind her back, having the clear intention to—

“Please,” Parker whispered, eyes wide as she stared at the wall. “Please don’t do this. What do you—what do you  _ want _ from me?”

“I wanna watch you cum until you’re begging me to stop whilst I fuck you into the bed,” Nate said simply, his hands running up her body. He squeezed her thighs, palmed her ass, and slid his fingers up her belly until both hands were full of her breasts. “But first I wanna fuck that pretty face of yours until I cum.”

Tensing her jaw, she quickly shook her head. “No.  _ Fuck you.  _ You’re not putting your—your—“ her nose crinkled, “You’re not putting  _ that _ anywhere near me!”

“No?” Nate rolled her nipples between his fingers, then slid one hand up to gently grasp her throat whilst the other pushed down towards her mound. “You don’t have a choice.”

“Someone will h-hear,” she told him. “They’ll find us before you can…” Stopping, Parker squeezed her thighs together as much as possible, eyes tightly closing. 

“They’re busy with the storm, General.” He pushed her coat aside instead when she blocked his fingers, and leaned back. His hand came forward and cracked against her asscheek. “But you can  _ try  _ to be as loud as you want.”

A loud yelp escaped her before she started struggling again, trying to ignore the fact heat had pooled between her thighs with his action.  _ Fuck.  _ “No! Do _ not _ touch me, you bastard!” she growled. 

Smacking again, Nate chuckled, and then pressed himself against her so that her struggling rubbed her ass against his cock. “Sounds like you enjoyed that.”

From how hard he’d struck her, she didn’t even need to look to know there were red handprints on her ass that were only bound to get redder. It stung, and with him pressing against her, the fabric of his clothing rubbed against those sensitive spots; she made a sharp, hissing inhale. If he planned to  _ keep _ hitting her ass like _ that…  _

“N-no!” the vaultie protested, shaking her head while she struggled even though it still stung. “I-I didn’t! I  _ don’t! _ Get out of here and—and leave m-me alone!”

Nate shook his head. “Nope. Either you open your legs and suck my cock or I spank you until you’re begging.”

“Fuck you,” she spat. 

“I’m trying,” he assured her, and  _ smacked  _ again. 

_ “Fuck! _ Okay, okay, okay!” Parker yelped, trying to move her hips away from him. “I’ll do it, just—just stop hitting me!”

“It’s  _ spanking,”  _ Nate assured her, and set her down, turning her to face him before pushing her to her knees. “It ain’t  _ hitting.  _ But at least I know how to make you behave, eh?” He unzipped his jeans and unbuttoned them, reaching in to pull his cock free.

Immediately, her eyes fell to where his hand was in his pants, and she swallowed hard. Was she really about to do this? Was she really about to _ let _ this happen because she didn’t want her ass spanked anymore?

“Please don’t,” Parker tried again, her voice quiet. She had nowhere to go; her hands were bound and jeans stuck around her ankles, which meant she couldn’t run. And even if she could, the man in front of her was…  _ fuck,  _ he was _ tall,  _ so he was definitely able to cover more ground than her in a shorter period of time. “There has to be something I can give you. A n-new weapon or—or something?”

Nate gently touched her head, stepping closer with his cock out. “General, all I want is to see you soaking wet and used, dripping with my cum. Now open up.”

She finally met his gaze, taking note of those pale, silvery eyes. “Why are you doing this?” she whispered. 

“Less talking, more sucking,” Nate said. 

Looking back at his cock— _god, _ he was _big_ —Parker swallowed hard before opening her mouth, though she didn’t move any closer. 

Nate stepped forward, and began to slide the tip past her lips. “No biting,” he warned. 

She tightly shut her eyes as her lips closed around him and she lightly sucked, trying to imagine herself anywhere else, or maybe it being anyone else’s cock and not some filthy fucking raider who was— _fuck, _ who was just  _ stretching _ her mouth open. 

“Good girl,” he moaned, slowly sliding more of his cock into her, one hand on her hair. “See,  _ mmm,  _ isn’t this  _ better  _ than fighting me?”

The more he spoke, the harder it was to think of someone else, and the more that  _ praise _ had her wanting to nod in agreement. His voice was almost soothing, strangely enough, and combined with how he was calling her a  _ ‘good girl’? _ She couldn’t help it when her cheeks caved a little as she started sucking a bit harder. 

Nate moaned, and started to thrust his hips a little. His eyes fell on her face, on her bare tits, and heat flickered at the base of his spine. Then he saw the red marks of her lipstick lining the length of him, gleaming in the light. “Fuck  _ yeah,”  _ he groaned. “Made a fuckin’  _ mess  _ of you, huh? Barely started-  _ nnn-  _ and you’re already lookin’  _ used.”  _

_ Used? _ Oh, fuck. Quickly, Parker opened her eyes wide and tried to pull off him to move away. She didn’t want to be  _ used.  _

“You can suck or get spanked,” Nate warned. 

Her gaze turned up to him, the mascara and eyeliner she’d scavenged not too long ago just barely starting to run down from beneath her eyes from how hard she’d had them closed. Getting spanked… was not ideal; her ass  _ stung.  _ Then again, neither was being forced to suck his dick. But in the end, she leaned back in and took him into her mouth, sucking hard and bobbing her head just to get it over with. 

“Good girl,” he purred, and thrust a little faster. The flicker of heat began to burn, and Nate held the back of her head, not  _ moving,  _ just holding. “There you,  _ mmm,  _ go.” As his hips moved, the heat coiled. “Gonna look  _ so  _ good.”

Even without being told, it was clear what he was going to do once he came, and that was _ not _ something she was looking forward to. The thought of being covered in cum…  _ fuck.  _

Parker bobbed her head a little faster, cheeks caving and tongue swirling along the underside of his shaft to get him to his end and have everything be over with sooner. 

Her sudden enthusiasm had him  _ twitching,  _ and he let out a loud moan. “Fuck, little girl,  _ shit,  _ yes,  _ god,  _ keep going,  _ good  _ girl,  _ good  _ General, that’s it-!”

A quiet noise escaped her, one she didn’t even realize she made, just before she took all of him into her mouth, the head of his cock pressing into the back of her throat while she swallowed around it, nose buried in his groin. 

Nate  _ had  _ to pull out then, one hand wrapping around his cock as the other grabbed her hair at the roots. Jerking his wrist, he finished himself off with a growl, his cock spurting ropes of cum over her face and tits, leaving it dripping off her. “Fucking perfect,” he purred. “A real pinup girl for the Minutemen.” He dropped his cock and knelt, his fingers cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples, letting her frustration build. 

_ Fuck,  _ she was _ covered.  _ Cum was all over her face and tits, dripping down her skin and making heat pool between her thighs; she couldn’t help but rub them together, seeking some amount of friction. “You’re a bastard,” the vaultie whispered, her eyes focusing on something off to the side so she didn’t have to look at him. 

“And I bet you’re soaked,” Nate purred. His eyes fell on a box nearby, wrapped with a pink cloth ribbon. “Oh, what’s this?” He straightened up and made his way over to it, picking it up.

Turning her attention over to what he had in his hands, Parker’s eyes grew wide. “N-nothing! It’s nothing! Don’t worry about that! Just—just put it down!”

Nate pulled the ribbon, and opened the box, pulling out a collar with the word  _ General  _ engraved on it. “Well,  _ well,  _ what an interesting find.” He made his way back over to her. “How many spanks will I have to give you before you agree to wear this, huh?”

It felt like her face was on fire, a flush running up her neck and cheeks as she immediately looked away from him, ducking her head. “Please don’t make me wear it. It’s—it’s private. I bought it for  _ myself.” _

“And now you’re gonna wear it for me,” Nate told her. “Or your ass is gonna be bright red. Choose.”

Would it really make a difference if she wore it  _ now?  _ Chewing her bottom lip, she eventually conceded. “Fine. Just… put it on me.”

Nate smirked, and bent down, fixing the collar onto her. “Good girl. Now,” he picked her up, and carried her over to the bed, “let’s see how good you sound cumming.”

It was _ weird _ wearing a collar again; she hadn’t worn one in so long… and this one was supposed to be just for her, or maybe even saved to be given to someone she trusted to use for her, but now it was being used by this…  _ horrible _ human being. This _ monster.  _ And there was nothing she could do about it. 

“How good I sound c—“ she paused, eyes growing wide before she was squirming in his grasp. “No! No, no, no! You  _ can’t!  _ I’ve—I’ve  _ already _ sucked your dick! You can’t just _ keep _ doing this to me!”

Her tits were jiggling as she squirmed, and Nate smirked, watching the cum drip down her body as she moved. Still, he shoved her down onto the bed without much trouble, trapping her legs between his to stop her from kicking him. “Yes I can,  _ General.” _

“You’ll  _ regret _ doing this to me,” she hissed, trying to free her legs to kick at him, but there was no success; he was too damn strong, too damn  _ big.  _ “I’ll—I’ll hunt you down and kill you. I swear it!”

"Yup, I will," he agreed patronisingly as he leaned backwards and began unlacing her shoes, pulling them off one at a time before he freed her legs from between his, only to hook an arm around the backs of her knees and yank her jeans off, leaving her in just her coat, gloves and hat. "Totally gonna regret everything."

Parker thrashed on the bed, trying to roll away from him and push and pull her legs to throw him off balance, anything just to _ get him off her.  _ “Get off, get off, get off!” she shrieked. 

Nate grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs open, slotting himself between her thighs as he pinned her down with one hand. “Now, c’mon,” he sighed. “You’re  _ gonna  _ get off and so am I, but you aren’t gonna enjoy it as much if you squirm like this.” Lifting his right hand to his mouth, he sucked on his fingers, and dropped them between her thighs, rubbing over her folds. A smirk lit up his face. “See? I  _ knew  _ you liked it.” The  _ noise  _ as his fingers moved up and down her folds was loud, and he slowly pushed one into her.

_ “Fuck,” _ Parker gasped, her eyes wide as her entire body tensed; his finger was  _ huge _ compared to her own. “N-no. I don’t. I  _ don’t!”  _ she protested. It was  _ humiliating,  _ to say the least, that he was not only realizing she’d gotten wet from what he was doing to her, but that he was also _ pointing it out.  _ He was fucking  _ taunting _ her with it. 

Stroking back and forth, Nate found her sweet spot, and began slowly rubbing against it. “Sure you don’t?” he murmured, his thumb rolling over her clit. “Sounds to me like you do.”

It was a slow buildup, but heat was starting to coil deep in her belly, and she couldn’t stop herself from pulling her legs a bit closer to her chest. It’d been so _long._ “I-I-I don’t!” the vaultie tried again, quickly shaking her head.  _ “Please.  _ Don’t do this.”

Nate sped his finger up and began to work in a second. “Why not? Your body wants it, General. It wants to get fucked by a filthy raider in your own bed.”

“It’s just—it’s just  _ reacting!” _ Her back arched, that heat coiling even tighter, his words helping send her to the edge much quicker. “I don’t want you. I  _ don’t.  _ You’re a—a— _fuck!” _

“I’m a fuck,” he agreed. “A  _ good  _ fuck. And you’re gonna cum for me, again and again,  _ General,  _ because you  _ want  _ someone to do this to ya. Ain’t that right?”

Did she want someone to tie her up and collar her and use her? God, yes. But did she want some  _ raider _ to sneak in and do just that? Well… 

“No! Fuck you! I w-won’t do it!” Parker’s eyes tightly closed and her jaw tensed up as she knew she was almost at the edge, her walls clamping down around his fingers not just because she was closing in on her climax but because she was trying to _ hold it back.  _ She’d be damned if she gave this bastard the satisfaction of making her cum as his _ goal.  _

His fingers sped up. “Sure, little girl. You’re not gonna cum for me. You’re  _ not.  _ Don’t do it. Don’t you do it.”

_ ‘Little girl’?  _

_ Fuck.  _

Parker was sent over the edge trying to stifle her moan and close her thighs around his hand, legs trembling and toes curling. 

Chuckling, Nate helped her ride her orgasm out, feeling her clamp down on him. “See?” he purred. “You  _ did  _ want to. Otherwise you wouldn’t have cum so hard for me.”

She was left panting and shaking her head, body still trembling. “No, I—“ a heavy breath left her lips, “I didn’t want it. I  _ don’t.  _ Just _ please _ leave me alone.”

Nate pulled his fingers out to the last joint and then knelt, breathing over her clit. “Nah. I’m gonna make you  _ realise  _ how bad you want it, General.” He worked a third finger into her slowly. “And then you’re gonna beg me to fuck you.”

Jerking away a little from surprise, Parker glanced down at him with furrowed brows. She was _ about _ to say something, but a third finger was pressing into her, and the slight burn from the stretch had her gasping, her head falling back against the bed again as she tried to relax herself. “No,” she managed. “F-fuck you. I won’t beg for that.  _ Ever.” _

He smirked, and dragged his tongue over her clit. “We’ll see.” He began to slowly fuck her on his fingers, mouth fixing around the nub and sucking on it gently. 

Oh, god. The way he was working her…  _ fuck,  _ heat was already quickly growing between her thighs. But it suddenly hit her that he’d let go of her legs… what,  _ minutes _ ago? And she’d just… laid there without fighting?

A glance over to the red button beside the garage door was made as she tried her hardest to ignore his mouth and fingers between her thighs, debating how quickly she could get to it, press it, then get _ under _ it before he caught her. 

Worth a shot. 

With a deep breath, Parker shoved her feet at his shoulders. 

Nate fell back a little, his mouth coming free of her. Wobbling a little on his feet, he nevertheless didn’t  _ fall,  _ and he looked up at Parker, grabbing hold of the bed to get up again with his free hand since the other was still buried in her. “Thanks for reminding me.”

_ Damnit.  _ She tried again, but not just once—instead, she just _ kicked _ at him wherever she could to try to push him away and, well,  _ out of her.  _ “Fuck off!”

Grabbing her ankle with his free hand, Nate slid his fingers out, wrapping his other hand around the other kick that came his way and pulling her legs wide open. With little more than a  _ wink  _ in her direction, he buried his face between her thighs and started to suck  _ hard  _ on her clit, moaning. 

“No!” Parker shrieked, her attempt to escape not even making it past step one, but instead putting her in a _ worse _ position. Or was it better? Because the way he was sucking her clit…  _ fuck.  _ Her eyes rolled up, lips parting as a quiet noise escaped her throat. “Please.”

“Mmm?” Nate murmured, pulling off her with a long  _ lick.  _ “Please what?”

“Please don’t do this.” She _ pulsed _ around nothing even when his mouth pulled away. 

He nipped her thigh. “You keep begging me to  _ stop  _ and I might just gag ya.” His lips returned to her clit, sucking gently. Though he wanted to get his fingers back into her, and he glanced over at his bag. “If you run, I’m gonna just pick you up and carry ya off to Nuka World like this with your tits out in the rain,” he threatened, pushing her legs off his shoulders and standing up. 

The threat had her remaining still. But… “Nuka-World?” she whispered, watching him. “Who are you?”

Nate made his way over to his bag, pulling out some thin rope. “I’m the Overboss,” he said. 

Something in her stomach dropped. “Oh, fuck,” Parker breathed. “I’ve heard about you.”

“Good girl for not running,” Nate cooed, coming over with the rope. “Now let me tie you up. Because if you don’t, you’re gonna be tied up in the Nuka-Cade for weeks until every raider in the park has fucked you twice.”

Heat ran through her entire body, but she nodded, not willing to get carried off to a damn theme park and fucked by however many people. “Okay. Okay, I’ll behave.”

“Good girl,” Nate said, and began securing one of her feet to the bed, his knotwork careful, grip firm. When he was done, he tugged it, making sure she couldn’t escape, and then knelt, sliding his fingers up and down her folds before slowly sinking them back into her. “You behave for me, and I’ll leave you here after I fuck you.”

“L-leave me here?” she echoed, back arching once his fingers were inside her again. “You were— _mmmnn_ —you were gonna  _ steal _ me!?” Why that hadn’t crossed her mind until now, she had no idea, but the realization had her pulsing once more. 

Nate snorted. “You thought I came here just to fuck ya? Nah, I was gonna kidnap you, take you back to Nuka World, chain you up in my room. Maybe rent you out to a couple of my top guys, have some girls play with ya while I’m out so when I get back you’re drippin’ wet and ready for me to take out my  _ needs.”  _

A heavy breath left her lungs while her wide gaze remained focused on the ceiling. Heat was tightly coiling between her legs, much faster than before, as she let everything he said flash before her eyes in a sort of preview. It could have been similar to  _ torture…  _ and yet, her body was so goddamn hot from it all; she was getting so close to coming.

“That’s—that’s  _ horrible,”  _ Parker whispered, swallowing hard as her walls clamped down around his fingers. “You’d be t-torturing me.”

“Torture?” Nate licked her clit. “Nah, babygirl. Though I would  _ edge  _ ya until you’re beggin’ for my cock.”

The lick combined with the final threat were what sent her over the edge, keening and eyes tightly closing. It left her panting and pulsing around his fingers, her body trembling as she tried to regain herself. 

“How many more of these are you gonna take until you beg to get fucked?” Nate asked idly, looking her over. 

It was… a good question. The orgasms weren’t  _ bad,  _ just _ unwanted.  _ But she knew the longer she refused, the longer he’d make her suffer. 

Still, they _ were _ unwanted. “I  _ won’t _ beg,” Parker growled while trying to close her knees even with her feet tied to the bed. 

“I’m sure,” Nate chuckled, and then he buried his face between her thighs and wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking as he fucked her rapidly on his fingers. 

The heat that grew this time was different, more of a buildup of _pressure_ just above where his fingers kept rubbing at her sweet spot. Her moans were silent while quick, heavy breaths escaped her every couple seconds, hands grasping the sheets beneath her body and legs trembling. _Fuck,_ it didn’t take long for her to get to the edge, those silent moans eventually turning into quiet noises that were only heard with her exhales. 

And when she finally came, it was  _ wet,  _ and it was _ everywhere.  _

Nate swallowed down as much of it as he could but her peak was  _ explosive.  _ Still, his cock twitched as he watched it happen, and he licked his lips. “Fucking gorgeous,” he purred, licking gently once she was done to clean her up and torment her oversensitive folds. 

_ “Fuck!”  _ Parker shrieked, hips wiggling and trying to pull away from his face because it was  _ too damn much.  _ “No! Too much! Please!”

“Please  _ what?”  _ Nate asked, flicking the very tip of his tongue against her clit. 

“Please  _ stop!”  _ she begged, still trying to pull away. 

“You beg for my cock and nothing else,” Nate told her,  _ stroking  _ his fingers inside her. 

Parker was nearly trembling, and without thinking any more on it, she caved.  _ “Fuck, okay! _ Please fuck me!”

Grinning, he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and stood, grabbing her hips. His cock was hard, and he gripped it, pressing the tip to her folds. Slowly, he began to slide himself in. “Told ya,” he said. “Now, beg me to fuck you  _ hard.”  _

Sucking a breath between her teeth, she tightly closed her eyes, turning her face away from him. “Please f-fuck me… hard,” the vaultie whispered. 

“And  _ why  _ do you want me to fuck you hard?” Nate breathed, one hand snatching her jaw. “Is it because you wanna get fucked by a raider?”

Parker glared at him, curling her lip. “So you’ll finish quicker,” she spat. 

His hips started rocking against hers, cock rubbing at her sweet spot. “Is that right, babygirl? Then I best go slow, hmm?” He did just that, his thrusts languid and shallow. 

A quiet moan escaped her, one she failed to stifle. “N-no. Please. Please fuck me hard,” she tried again. 

“Tell me why I should,” Nate ordered. “Why do you want me to fuck you  _ hard,  _ rather than,” he rolled his hips a little, catching her sweet spot, “nice and slow?”

“Because I—“ her eyes rolled up again, legs starting to tremble, “Because I-I-I wanna get f-fucked by a—by a raider.”

“Yeah you do,” Nate agreed, speeding up. “Oh,  _ fuck,  _ little girl, little-  _ mm-  _ General- fuck  _ yeah,  _ who’d have thought you,  _ mmm,  _ get  _ wet  _ so quick for a- a  _ raider,  _ huh?” 

At first, he’d only just been slowly brushing against that sweet spot, but now he was doing it much faster, and it was sending her straight to the edge again. She felt that coiling heat while her legs started trembling. “N-not because of  _ that!”  _ Parker panted, her walls squeezing around his cock. 

“Mhmm,” Nate panted, thumbing her clit. “Not at all. Got it.” 

_ Fuck,  _ if he kept doing that, she was gonna—

“Fuck you!” she yelled before glancing down between her legs to see his cock moving in and out of her. It was so  _ loud _ because of how wet she was, and she knew it was about to get even worse. “Fuckyoufuckyou _fuckyoufuckfuckfuck!” _

This time, her orgasm was a different type of intense, and the General found herself nearly deflating on the bed after she came around him. 

“There’s a-  _ mm-fuck- good girl,”  _ Nate panted, and sped up again, his eyes fluttering shut as she clamped down  _ hard  _ around his cock. 

“I’m not your— _fuck_ —your  _ ‘good girl’ _ or—or your  _ ‘little girl,’” _ Parker growled as she tried to keep it together. But, god, it was  _ hard.  _ Almost as hard as his— _no, stop that. _ “And—and you’re  _ not _ my daddy, you f-fuck. So s-stop acting like it.”

“You sure?” Nate stopped thrusting, pulled his thumb away and leaned down over her, his elbows either side of her. “Because you  _ like  _ it when I call you little girl, don’t ya?” His thrusts became little grinding movements that rubbed his pelvis against her clit. “You like bein’ full of me. You like bein’  _ collared  _ by a raider.”

He was  _ so close _ to her, so much more in her space than he had been moments ago; she was just pinned to the bed beneath him, breathing him in, nowhere else to look but  _ at him.  _ And to make matters worse, he was going  _ slow _ again, like it was  _ intimate,  _ and… fuck, it was so humiliating. 

Parker quickly shook her head, trying to turn her face away from him. “No, I  _ don’t,”  _ she quietly protested. “Stop saying those things.”

His hands slid up to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples as he kept up those slow thrusts. “No?” he cood. “You ain’t my good girl? You don’t like bein’  _ fucked  _ like this? All soft and slow?”

Those slow grinds against her clit were doing her in, her eyes fluttering shut as she released a quick exhale through her nose, following it up with another shake of her head. “I’m not. I’m _ not,” _ she reaffirmed. 

Nate arched up, and lifted her breast to his mouth, sucking on the nipple gently. His eyes were fixed on her, and he flicked his tongue over the stiff peak, his other hand still playing with her other nipple. His thrusts didn’t speed up, or get rougher. 

After a few moments, she met his gaze, and that broke her—the staring, the slow pace, the fake intimacy, the  _ humiliation_—it was all just too much. “I’m your good girl,” she eventually conceded, her voice just a whisper. 

“Mhmm, and what am I to you?” he purred. 

Her brows furrowed. “Wh-what?”

“What,” he thrust, “am I,”  _ harder,  _ “to you?”

Gasping, Parker’s back arched, toes curling. 

“You said it earlier. Remember it?”

_ “Daddy.” _

Nate sat up, pulling out until the tip of his cock was in her. “That’s my good girl.” Then he slid back in and started rapidly fucking her, groaning at the warmth and slickness of her as he thrust in and out. He grabbed her thighs, pushing her as wide open as she wanted to go, his body smacking against her clit. “Beg.”

It was intense, and the only thing Parker could do was keen as she was forced to bounce up and down the bed with each thrust he made, his cock roughly rubbing against her sweet spot the entire time—not to mention how he was hitting her clit, too.  _ Fuck,  _ that same heat was already tightly coiling in her belly, and the longer she felt it, the more desperate she became. 

“Please,” the vaultie whispered before she was able to stop herself. 

“Please  _ what,”  _ Nate panted, starting to chase his own end. He wasn’t  _ close,  _ but she felt so fucking  _ good  _ that he wasn’t about to stop thrusting. 

“Pl-please make me cum again,” Parker begged, meeting his gaze. She was tightening around him, and that desperation was growing more and more. 

“Yeah?” Nate asked. “You,  _ mmm,  _ wanna cum for,  _ fuck,  _ a  _ raider?  _ What ya gonna do if-  _ god-  _ I don’t let ya?”

A wave of heat crashed over her at the mere idea of being denied, and she pulsed around him, eyes widening. “No! Please! I-I-I wanna cum! I’ve—I’ve been a good girl!”

“Tried t’ kick me,” Nate reminded her,  _ harder  _ now as he started working her to the edge. 

“I’m— _fuck_ —I’m sorry!” That coiled heat was so damn _ tight _ in her belly that she knew it was only a matter of time.  _ “Please, daddy!” _

“Ok, babygirl,” Nate groaned, as the fire licked up his spine. “Cum for me.”

There was a sudden relief that was followed by overwhelming pleasure as she finally came, her body trembling beneath him, her moans loud and echoing off the walls in the garage. It’d been so _ long _ since she’d had an orgasm this intense. “Please don’t stop,” she panted. 

“Oh, I won’t,” he chuckled, “but I’m  _ close.  _ Gonna,  _ mmm,  _ let me cum in ya?”

“No!  _ Fuck! _ Nonono!  _ Please!” _ Despite how she was still in that post-orgasm high, Parker forced herself out of the bliss of it and started thrashing beneath him as much as possible. “You—you _ can’t!” _

“No?” Nate asked. “Why?”

“I could—I could get—“ she stopped, staring up at him with wide eyes while her chest heaved.  _ “Please.” _

“Then,” he leaned closer, “where?”

“I don’t care, just—just not in me. Anywhere b-but inside me,” she told him. 

“Then suck my cock,” Nate suggested. 

Quickly, she nodded. “Okay. I’ll— _mmmnn_ —I’ll do that.”

Nate pulled out of her,  _ slowly,  _ letting her feel every inch of him, before he untied her foot. His cum had mostly dried from the last load on her face and tits, and he pulled her to the floor, getting her on her knees. His cock was soaked with her slick and cum, hanging in front of her face.

“See, you  _ did  _ want it,” he assured her. “Now make me cum.”

She should have fought him—should have at least told him to go fuck himself—but instead, all she did was lean in and wrap her lips around his cock, eagerly sucking and bobbing her head to finish him off. But whether that eagerness was to get him to his end as fast as possible or because she was a little  _ too _ deep in that haze, she wasn’t sure. 

Nate thrust his hips a little, letting her suck him how she wanted for a bit. It was good to be using her mouth again, and he gripped her hair firmly, using it as leverage to work in and out. “Fuck,” he breathed. “Fuck,  _ yes,  _ good fucking  _ girl,  _ General.  _ There  _ you, mmmm, go.”

Flicking her eyes up to his face, Parker swirled her tongue along the underside of his cock before her jaw went slack, mouth and throat opening up to let him fuck her face as he grasped her hair. 

Nate didn’t fuck as hard as he’d fucked  _ her,  _ but the pace of his cock in and out of her mouth was steady and  _ wet.  _ The sound of it filled the room, and Nate’s eyes met hers as he watched her lips open around him.  _ Fuck.  _ His cock twitched, and he thrust once, twice, then pulled out, one hand wrapping around his cock and stroking until the heat unfurled and splattered across her face and tits once more. 

With a gasp, her eyes and mouth closed as she slightly turned her head, though she wasn’t able to turn away much considering he still held her hair. Once she knew he was finished coming, though, Parker slowly returned her gaze to him, a string of cum dripping from her jaw and onto her chest. 

Nate unbuckled her collar. “Stay,” he told her, putting the collar aside and going over to his bag. He pulled out a camera and came to stand in front of her. “Look at me.”

At this point, all she could do was accept it. Parker looked right into the camera, her cheeks bright red, and she swallowed hard. 

Nate snapped a picture, and put the camera aside, then held his cock out. “Clean.”

She leaned in and licked at him, cleaning off any remaining cum and slick. Nate enjoyed the feeling, finally pulling back and tucking himself away. 

“Well, guess I’ll leave the key to your cuffs on the nightstand and be on my merry way, eh?”

There were a long few moments of silence as she sort of deflated, sitting back on her knees and staring at the ground. But once his back was to her, she finally spoke up, albeit quietly. “Wait. Don’t… go.”

Nate glanced behind at her. “No? But I thought I was a horrible raider that you hate and didn’t want anywhere near you. And now you want, what, for me to stay?”

What _ did _ she want? Why had she even asked him to wait? After what he’d done to her, she should have been glad he was leaving and immediately went to uncuff herself and then find help. But… that wasn’t what she was doing at all.

“No, I…” Parker chewed her bottom lip as she thought, “… I want you to take me with you.”

Nate’s eyes ran down her body, taking in the sight of her. “You,” he began, “the General of the Minutemen, want the Overboss of Nuka-World to carry you off to a park full of raiders where I’m gonna make you into my personal sex toy and leash you to my bed.”

Her gaze fell to the collar at her side before she finally looked back up at him. “Yes,” she breathed. “I want to be _ yours.” _

“Oh, you’re  _ gonna  _ be mine,” Nate promised. “Now, what do you say?”

“Thank you, daddy,” Parker told him. 

“You’re welcome, little girl,” Nate said, and pulled out the key to her cuffs, kneeling down in front of her to unlock her. 

She fell silent again, carefully watching him, unsure what to say or do other than to just remain as still as possible. 

Nate slowly began to pull her coat off, tossing it aside. “So,” he began, “did the General of the Minutemen enjoy gettin’ used and owned by a  _ raider boss?”  _

Was it over? They hadn’t done this sort of thing before, so there was no routine to signal that it was over and they were finished with the scene. They probably needed to establish something. 

“Yes,” Parker carefully answered. “I did. Thank you.”

“Good, cause I enjoyed ownin’ ya,” Nate told her, and made his way over to his bag, pulling out a can of water and unscrewing it. “Said I’d give you a bath, but I ain’t exactly got a tub on me right now, so I hope this helps.” 

He slowly poured the water on her, rubbing off some of the cum bit by bit with his hand, groping her breasts as he did so. It took far longer to clean her off thanks to his wandering hand, but when it came to her face, he pulled over her old t-shirt and wet it, pushing her hair aside to clean it off quickly. 

“I’ll give ya a proper bath some other time,” he said. “You need food or anythin’?”

It  _ was _ over. Good. Her body visibly relaxed while she enjoyed his touches and care. “No, thank you. I’m okay for now.” She brushed the backs of her fingers along his chest through his shirt. “Thanks for making me a collar, by the way. It looks really good. I like it a lot.”

Nate smirked. “Well, you’re a good fuck, so why wouldn’t I reward you stickin’ around with a little more than just my dick?”

She shot him a grin in return. “Are _ you _ gonna be sticking around for a while? I do believe you promised we’d start switching.”

He rolled his eyes, picking her up and carrying her onto the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he lay down beside her, an arm over her chest. “Yeah, yeah. Where do you want me and when?”

“Mm… well, if you want, you can come back in a week, but that’s assuming you can’t stay  _ now,” _ she suggested, nestling into him. “How long you stay is up to you. I know Gage can only do so much.”

She was warm.  _ Soft.  _ Not just  _ fuckable  _ soft.  _ Nice  _ soft. “Can spare a couple more days,” he agreed. “But I’m gonna fuck your ass by the end of it.”

Parker crinkled her nose. “Did you bring lube? Because I don’t have any.”

Nate snorted. “Course I brought it. Told you I want you screamin’ in pleasure, not anything else. And you’re  _ gonna  _ be.”

_ Fuck.  _ Her face flushed. “Yes, Sir,” she breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Cold.  _

The air was icy on his skin, his breathing short. His heart pounded. Why was it so bright? Why couldn’t he see? Where was he? He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t-

Nate shot up in bed, gasping for breath, his hands on his throat. It was  _ warm,  _ suddenly, not cold, almost  _ too  _ warm, his body hot, dripping with sweat. 

Where was he? This wasn’t his bed. This wasn’t the Grille. Where the  _ fuck  _ was he?! His eyes darted around the room, and finally settled on the woman beside him. 

Parker was sitting up, leaned on one hand and her hip, face sleepy and eyes drowsy as she watched him. “Nate? You okay?”

“Dream,” he grunted, sagging back against the pillows. “What else did you do when your man had bad dreams, ‘cause I can’t get rid of these fuckers.”

“Other than talk?” she asked, sliding closer so she was laying against his side, her head on his chest and arm draped over his abdomen. “We fucked.”

Nate grabbed her and rolled her over without a word, pinning her beneath him. He threw back the covers and spread her thighs, one hand going to his cock. “Say no or let me keep goin’,” he grunted. 

It was all so _ sudden;  _ she was on her back, legs spread, pinned beneath Nate’s bulk before she even knew what was going on. Blinking, she didn’t answer at first, instead reaching over to the nightstand she’d dragged into the garage the other day and flipping the light of her pip-boy on, illuminating the room in that white glow. Once she turned back to him, Parker nodded. “Okay.”

He’d been here a couple days and they’d fucked the whole time, so she was still soaked when he pushed into her, filling her up. “Jesus,” he moaned. “Gonna take you back. Not let ya leave.” He started thrusting, choppy and trembling slightly. “Comfort me after these f-fuckin’  _ dreams.”  _

Pulling her legs up close to her chest, a quiet gasp escaped her, and she wrapped her arms beneath his own, nails digging into his shoulder blades. “I’ll do whatever it— _fuck_ —whatever it takes,” Parker told him. 

Nate kind of ignored her, his eyes closing as he was wrapped up in the warm, wet sensation of her. Something in him  _ relaxed,  _ and he grabbed at her hips, thrusting deeper and harder into her, not sure if he was going to make her cum like this. 

As she quietly moaned, her hold moved to his forearms, grasping him tightly. “Fuck, Nate,” she breathed, her walls tightening around his cock. 

His body came closer to hers, head dipping down to press into the bed. Something about this felt weirdly  _ familiar -  _ like he’d been comforted before this way. A low groan escaped him, and he curled in on her, pulling her closer as his cock drilled her. One hand slid into her hair, holding tightly, and he buried his face in her neck, licking a wet stripe up the side of it before  _ biting.  _ His moans became uneven as he got closer to the edge, and his other arm slipped beneath her to press her against him. 

It was almost _ intimate _ with how close he was, and she found one of her hands sliding to cup the back of his neck, the other planting in the center of his back, fingers spread. The bite threw her off guard, and Parker loudly keened, eyes rolling up and nails digging into his back;  _ fuck,  _ she might bruise, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t bruised her before. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck!”  _ she moaned, her legs spreading a bit more for him. 

His breathing was ragged in her ear, his mouth placing rough, scratchy kisses up and down her neck and shoulder as he felt that heat at the base of his spine start to  _ coil,  _ leaving him trembling. “Parker,” he gasped, nipping at her jaw. “Parker,  _ fuck,  _ look at me.” 

Immediately, she turned her eyes to him, lips slightly parted as she breathed heavily.  _ God,  _ everything was so _ different.  _ Was it really just because of his dreams? “Nate,” the vaultie whispered. 

His tongue dragged over her parted lips, his fingers combing through her hair. His cock was  _ twitching,  _ and Nate shivered, thrusts becoming choppy and erratic. His eyes dropped to her mouth, arm tightening to hold her closer, and as he tipped over the edge, his mouth met hers in a deep, rough kiss. A  _ groan  _ rumbled through his chest, his eyes fluttering shut as the pleasure washed over him, cock pumping, spilling deep into her.

It wasn’t the _ first _ time he’d cum in her, though she probably should have been mad. Probably. But in reality, all she could do was wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, holding him close as she returned the kiss and even made her own quiet noise in return against his lips, one that was almost of appreciation. She hadn’t gotten off, but that was fine, it wasn’t really a necessity; the _ kissing,  _ though…  _ that _ was the good stuff. 

And, of course, comforting him after his dream. 

Nate finally pulled his lips away from hers and rolled onto his side, then his back, panting loudly. “Fuck,” he whispered, his body abruptly feeling  _ heavy.  _ His limbs didn’t want to work. “Thanks, Parker. Give me a second.”

Running her fingers through her hair, she nodded. “Yeah, no, you’re good,” she told him, reaching her free hand over to gently pat his side. “Take a breather.”

Nodding, Nate’s eyes shut, and a few moments later, he was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling gently despite the dampness of his skin and the slick on his cock. 

“… Well, I guess it worked,” she mumbled to herself after glancing over at him.

Carefully, Parker climbed out of bed, her thighs tightly closing as she grabbed her pip-boy and made her way out of the garage and into the main part of the truck stop, grabbing a can of water off the counter and a cloth nearby to clean herself. There was a brief thought on whether she should try to clean _ him,  _ but that was quickly disregarded with the realization that he was a raider and would probably wake up swinging—and the last thing she needed was to get decked in the face by a guy as big as Nate. 

When she finished cleaning up, the vaultie made her way back into bed, flipping off the light of her pip-boy before curling against Nate’s side again, her head resting on his chest and arm draped over his stomach. 

In his sleep, he nestled into her, one hand grasping her arm as his own slid underneath her to hold her closer. 

* * *

Nate woke up early. He woke up warm and comfortable.

He woke up snuggled into the General of the fuckin’ Minutemen.

_ Shit.  _

Sitting up, he tried to remember how he’d gotten there, but it was fuzzy except for the memory of having an orgasm, a good one. Speaking of which, his dick wasn’t looking too clean, and he clambered out of bed to grab some water and start cleaning it off, leaving Parker in bed. 

“What the—“ She was lightly pushed away when Nate sat up, forced to roll into her back. One hand went to her eyes, rubbing at them. “That was _ rude.” _

“Rude is leavin’ my dick lookin’ like it got snowed on,” Nate grumbled, finishing up. “Imagine if I left you like that.”

Parker shot him a weak glare. “Other than the times you cum on me and let it  _ dry?  _ You literally came _ in _ me last night and then passed out right after, so I don’t wanna hear it.” She stretched, arms above her head. “Besides, I wasn’t about to risk you waking up wanting to play fisty-cups with me.”

“Now why the hell would I be surprised to wake up to someone playin’ with my dick?” Nate asked, as he began locating his clothes and getting dressed. “That’s how I  _ like  _ to be woken up, Parker. Maybe you should make a note of that for another time, eh?”

“And I  _ do _ know that,  _ Sir,”  _ she countered, “But after waking up from a bad dream and not being yourself while you fuck me? No, thank you. Not worth the risk.”

He shrugged. “Fine, whatever.” Pulling his jeans on, he buttoned them up and zipped the fly, then grabbed his t-shirt. “I need to head back. You entertain yourself until you’re, I don’t know, ready for more. Just call me. Maybe finger yourself while you ask. For me.”

Grinning, Parker rolled onto her stomach, one hand beneath her chin to hold her head up as her legs lightly swayed in the air behind her. “I’ll keep that in mind. I have an actual shower at my old house. Can sneak you in, if you want.”

Nate smirked. “Maybe that’s where I’ll fuck your ass.” He pulled on his shoes. “Blowjob for the road,  _ General?”  _

She rolled her eyes before flipping onto her back again, scooting to the edge of the bed where her head hung off the end. “You’d better get me off, too.”

“I might make you edge,” he teased, unzipping himself and pulling his cock free, placing the head against her tongue. His hand slid down between her thighs, stroking over her clit. 

With a quiet moan, her tongue dragged along the head of his cock before she closed her lips around it, lightly sucking. 

Nate leaned down against the bed, slowly starting to thrust in and out of her mouth, groaning loudly. “Get ya off,  _ mmm,  _ in a bit,” he promised, slowly working more of himself into her, letting her adjust. One hand grabbed her breast, playing with the nipple. He could never get enough of those. They were fuckin’ perfect and pillowy and looked so damn good, whether they were squished around his cock or bouncing as he fucked her. A moan escaped him as he thought about fucking them again. 

The noise that left her this time was one of disappointment, but she let it go, knowing that if he didn’t follow through, she’d… well, she’d figure out what to do about it. It wasn’t like she could kick his ass or anything. 

Reaching up, Parker undid the button on his jeans since he’d only unzipped them, pushing his pants down a little more before her palms went to his hips, fingers grasping. She sucked harder, cheeks caving, and her tongue worked along the top of his dick. 

“Fuck  _ yeah,”  _ Nate groaned, thrusting a little harder. “F-fucking  _ perfect,  _ Parker. Fuckin’  _ hell.  _ Good girl!” He was getting there; her enthusiasm, the sight of her naked tits, the way her mouth stretched around him, it was all making him  _ hot.  _ He kept thinking about throwing her over his shoulder and taking her with him, making good on the threats from the roleplay of keeping her to himself, using her as stress relief. Thinking of her chained up and blindfolded, spread open for his cock, used however he wanted-

Oh yeah, he was getting close. 

That _ praise _ always got to her, and she moaned around him in appreciation, the sound vibrating into his cock. At the same time, her palms were slowly sliding further back on his hips, and then _ down,  _ until she abruptly grabbed his ass with both hands and _ squeezed.  _

Jumping in shock, Nate pulled out of her throat, and grabbed his cock, rapidly jerking off on her to cover her face and tits in his cum. The orgasm wasn’t so good but it still left him feeling relieved, and when he was done, he pushed the head back into her mouth. “Suck.”

That hadn’t gone as planned. His _ jump _ had pushed him further into her throat, which gagged her, and when he pulled out, there was just a mixture of coughing and laughter even as he came on her. Well, at least until the head of his cock was back in her mouth. Parker obediently sucked, albeit lightly. 

Clean, he pulled out. “Damn, maybe after  _ that  _ stunt I  _ shouldn’t  _ make ya cum,” he drawled, tucking himself away. 

“What!?” she squeaked. “You didn’t make me cum last night!”

Nate shrugged. “I don’t remember that, so it’s not my problem.”

“You don’t remember it?” she repeated. “What  _ do _ you remember from last night?”

“I remember getting off,” he said. “That’s all.”

Which meant he didn’t remember the kissing. The closeness. The threat to take her back to Nuka-World specifically to keep comforting him. None of that. “Oh.” She sat up, turning around to face him with her legs crossed. “Gotcha. Okay.”

Nate gestured for her to spread her legs. “Just ‘cause I’m nice, I’ll make ya cum.”

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, spreading her legs for him. “Definitely the nicest raider I’ve ever fucked.”

“Now you’re just tryna  _ get  _ something,” he muttered, one hand on her chest and pushing her down onto the bed. Kneeling, he buried his face between her legs and started to suck on her clit, his tongue sweeping out over it. As one hand groped and teased her nipple, the other slid up to stroke along her folds. 

_ Fuck,  _ he just went all in right away. Parker’s back arched as she gasped, toes curling while she grasped the bedsheets beneath her.  _ “Mmmnn,  _ I t-take what I want!” she told him, hips rolling into his face. 

He swiped his tongue over her clit, side-to-side, then pulled back just a little to start working his fingers into her. “Yeah?” he purred. “I like that. You’d make a good raider with that attitude, Parker. A  _ real  _ good raider. Maybe one day I’ll wake up to you taking my cock whenever you want it, wouldn’t that be fun? Riding me hard ‘cause all you could think about was getting fucked and you didn’t wanna wait so you just  _ took.”  _ Two fingers pushed into her and started stroking against her sweet spot. Then his mouth was back, sucking and licking at the nub, his eyes looking up at her. 

“Not a raider,” she panted, shaking her head. “Never a raider.” Leaning up on her elbows, she met his gaze, and the mere eye contact was helping heat quickly build in her core. “Fuck, Nate, you’re so good at this.”

He chuckled, swirling his tongue around her and working in another finger, filling her up as he concentrated entirely on sucking at her clit. 

Tipping her head back, Parker’s eyes closed as she moaned, her hips trying to roll more into his face again. Every rub against her sweet spot brought her closer and closer to the edge, and it wasn’t long before she got there with the main thing doing her in being the eye contact as she met his gaze once again. She came nearly screaming his name, hips rocking and legs trembling. 

Nate let her ride it out with licks and sucks, and pulled back again. “You want another for last night?” he asked her. 

“Mm… let’s just say you owe me for now,” she murmured, her tongue sweeping over her bottom lip before she grinned at him. 

He smirked. “Sure, I’ll be certain to pay that back.” His fingers  _ stroked  _ once at her sweet spot before pulling out, and he sucked them clean. “Call me when you’re ready for more, Parker. Or just show up. At this point everyone knows I’ve got a fuckbuddy.”

“Hopefully they don’t know your fuckbuddy is also supposed to be your enemy,” she pointed out while sitting up, glancing him over. “Otherwise, we’re both in trouble.”

Nate put his armour on. “Yeah, don’t worry,” he assured her. “You’re just some redhead broad with great tits. Speaking of which, call me.” With that, he left the room.

“Aye, aye, Overboss!” she called after him. 

* * *

It was a few hours after Nate had left that Parker had decided to do some more _ investigating _ into his little  _ memory issue. _ At first, she wasn’t entirely sure where to start, mostly because this was the fucking  _ wasteland _ and she didn’t know shit about it other than what she’d learned since waking up. 

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized where the best place to start was: her own icy tomb. 

Nate had described his dreams as being cold, that he was _ stuck _ somewhere and couldn’t get out, but that he also couldn’t see anything—and,  _ fuck,  _ if that didn’t sound bone-chillingly familiar to her own experience. And even if it didn’t, the vault still might give her some answers. Hopefully. 

Parker stopped by Sanctuary to shower and change her clothes before heading into the vault, not wanting to look like a sex-crazed mess when she saw _ him.  _ Because it made total sense that she was walking into the death place of her old life specifically to help a man who was just her fuckbuddy. Total sense. 

How did that work? 

_ Hi, Honey! I’m not here to visit you, just here to figure out how to save this _ **_other_ ** _ guy who, coincidentally, is also named Nate. Less importantly, he’s also a raider and someone I frequently meet up with to have casual sex. Please don’t mind me as I trawl through your tomb to look for a way to restore his memories. Love you! _

Maybe it didn’t. 

But there she was, standing on the platform that took her down into the vault, trying not to feel like the earth was closing in over her head with every second that it continued to descend into the enclosure below. 

Parker made a bloatfly-line for the terminals closest to the front, but none of them had what she was looking for, so she went deeper into the vault, moving from room to room in search of any bit of information. Thankfully, she didn’t need to go into the room at the end where she and her husband had been at, instead finding what she needed in the room to the right of that since there were more cryopods—one of them open. Was it open before, when she’d escaped, and she’d just not noticed or didn’t remember? Or had it been opened _ after _ she’d escaped? 

Quickly, she stepped up to the computer in the back, clicking through some files. 

_ Cryogenic Array—_no, not that one. 

_ Life Support—_also no. 

_ Pod Occupant Status and Information—_bingo.

There was a whole list of names she either vaguely recognized or had never heard of before, but she ended up going through a handful of them because  _ of course _ they were listed with an abbreviated first name, not to mention she didn’t know how the pods were labeled. Soon enough, though, she called upon one N. Pendleton, and his file gave her exactly what she was looking for. 

Well, not  _ exactly. _ But enough. 

The file was a short list of bullet points:

— Nathan Pendleton (status: unknown)

— Born in Malden, Massachusetts in 2037 

— Single, unmarried

— Achieved rank of Major in United States Army 

Parker stared at the screen for a few moments, unblinking, before releasing a long, slow breath. Nate had been stuck in a pod in the room next to her for two centuries and she hadn’t even known it, which meant he lived in either Sanctuary or Concord before the war… and he was just as prewar as she was. But he was unaware, and she didn’t really know how to tell him. A quick, _‘Hey, you remember how I told you I came from a vault that froze me for 200 years? Well, you’re also from that vault. Surprise!’_ didn’t really seem appropriate even if she found a more delicate way to put it. 

And how would he react to the information, anyway? Would he be angry? Sad? Would he even _believe_ her? 

“Shit,” she breathed.

* * *

She was nervous as she held the radio in her hand, her fingers lightly tapping against it without pressing the button. 

“You can do this,” Parker whispered, nodding her head as if that would help convince herself. “Just… tell him.”

Hesitating, she took a deep breath before pressing the button on her radio. “Overboss?”

_ “Hello there, Pet.”  _ He sounded pleased.  _ “What’s up? Need a good fuck again? Too many nights touching yourself thinking about me?” _

“Does the sound of my voice get your dick hard or something?” she asked, her eyes rolling. “So, you remember how I wanted to help you remember your past? Well, I went digging and found some stuff.”

There was a long pause. Then a heavy sigh. 

_ “Now, why would you do that, Parker? I thought you had some  _ **_fun_ ** _ you wanted to talk about. A new position you wanted to try. New lingerie to show me. This? This is boring shit.” _

Wait, what? She blinked, caught off guard. “But you said I could help,” she told him. “I went digging around for this shit because you deserve to know who you are, and I’d say who you are is pretty significant.”

_ “Whoever I was, he forgot all about it,”  _ Nate said.  _ “So clearly it wasn’t that important to him. Anyway, I’m here now, and all I want is to know when you’re up to fuck again, Parker. Shit’s been busy this week and I could use you blowing me to relax.” _

This wasn’t going as planned. He wasn’t sad or angry, he was _ disinterested.  _ And that didn’t make any damn sense. Why wouldn’t he want to know who he was? If it was her, she’d jump for the opportunity to find out who she’d been before losing her memory. Which meant that if she wanted to truly help him by restoring his memories, then she needed to go about it differently. She’d have to figure out some way to get him to either agree or… something. 

“Yeah, alright. I’ll be there tomorrow,” she finally told him. 

_ “Good girl. Now, I think maybe you should get off for me, since you were rude just now and tried to bore me.” _


End file.
